High School DxVongola Family!
by Kyle Cross Mors
Summary: Después de todo lo vivido, Tsuna aun no quiere ser el Decimo, como ultimo recurso, Reborn lo manda a la ciudad de Kuoh para que aprenda a ser un buen líder de nada menos que de Rias Gremory viviendo como el Sekiryutei en lugar de Isse, los demonios, angeles y angeles caidos conoceran el poder de la ultima voluntad y de la familia mas poderosa de la mafia
1. Chapter 1

Hey, heme aquí con una idea rara para mi segundo crossover, estaba leyendo el fic de highscholDxDragonSlayer de greatvampireshinso y al terminar me puse a ver KatekyohitmanReborn y pensé: "¿y si Tsuna fuera en lugar de Issei a patear traseros con su llama de la última voluntad?" y así nació este fic, este es el capítulo piloto ya que no prometo continuarlo si no tiene buena aceptación, bueno, dichas estas palabras; ¡Vamos al fic!

Capítulo 1: ¡Los demonios llegan!

Todo había acabado, Su batalla contra la pandilla Kokuyo, contra los Varia, contra Byakuran y Milefiore, la sucesión incluyendo la batalla contra la familia Shimon, el enfrentamiento para romper la maldición de los Arcobaleno siendo Reborn el liberado, todo había acabado, había intentado declarársele a Kyoko y como siempre había fracasado, luego de eso Reborn había decidido quedarse con el hasta que aceptara ser del Decimo Vongola

Cosa que él no podía

Después de todo lo que había pasado ¿no podía? ¿Por qué?

La razón era malditamente simple…no se sentía capaz

Había sufrido mucho para proteger a sus amigos y familia, y en tan solo año y medio había pasado por tanto que aún no lo asimilaba bien, había conseguido tanto; poder, amigos, un propósito, pero en realidad, no se sentía capaz de llevar a cabo la difícil tarea de ser el líder de la familia de la mafia más poderosa, no solo de Italia, si no del mundo, si en el futuro las cosas sucedían como lo habían hecho, él no quería ser el sucesor de la Familia, por nada del mundo…..pero si se volvía el líder…¿podría cambiarlo? Esas eran sus preguntas, y tenía tanto tiempo con ellas que sus amigos comenzaban a preocuparse…

-¿quién no se daría cuenta si te la has pasado en tu habitación desde que volvimos?-como siempre, su tutor, asesino número uno y amigo leía sus pensamientos parado sobre la cómoda junto a su cama, mirándolo tan neutral como solía hacerlo, aunque, para un ojo experto, se daría cuenta de la preocupación que había en el fondo de ellos-deberías de dejar de auto compadecerte, no puedes ser el Décimo Vongola con esa actitud

-lo se…-contesto ausente el joven castaño que estaba acostado en su cama viendo el techo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza como almohadas-…pero-se levantó quedando sentado en su cama-no creo ser capaz…Reborn, viste el futuro, incluso estando yo ahí, no pude convencer a Uni de no sacrificarse, es cierto que revivieron los demás, pero no la pude proteger, en el futuro estoy malditamente muerto y no pude proteger a mi familia…si algo así le llega a pasar a alguien más…comoGokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Hibari, Chrome,Ryuhei, Kyuko o a Haru, incluso a Bianchi o a Fuuta…yo…yo…no sabría que hacer…siento que, todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora fue en vano, no tuve el poder de proteger a Uni…no pude proteger a alguien de mi familia…y si ese es el caso….yo…yo…¡no merezco ser el Décimo Vongola…!-exclamo mientras las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas, Reborn siempre había tenido esa habilidad con él, podía hacerlo decir lo que en verdad sentía solo preguntándoselo

El pequeño asesino solo miro al chicopor algunos segundos más antes de suspirar, no quería llegar a ese ante la situación actual, no quedaría de otra, tendría que hacerlo, aunque con ello cambiaria totalmente el futuro que ellos conocían…

El tutor asesino bajo de un salto de la cómoda y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, dejando a Tsuna llorando de impotencia con solo el recuerdo de lo sucedido, no supo cuánto tiempo paso, tal vez algunas horas ya que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba oscuro, decidió bajar a comer algo, cualquier cosa, si su madre estaba en la cocina le pediría que le preparara un bocadillo pero tan pronto bajo las escaleras sintió un ambiente extraño, las luces de la cocina estaban apagadas, y esa nunca era una buena señal, no cuando su madre es la pasaba todo el día ahí; fue directo al sitio y tan pronto entro la luz se encendió y el sonido de los lanza confeti resonó en el lugar, cuando pudo recobrar un poco la vista, se percató de que se encontraban todos sus conocidos, su 6 guardianes, demonios, hasta Hibari y Chrome estaba ahí, Bianchi, I-pin,Colonello, Dino, su padre, Basil, LalMirch, Haru y Kyoko, la sala estaba adornada como si fuera una fiesta y tenía una manta en la pared que decía: "mucha suerte, Tsuna"

-¿Qué…pasa aquí?-fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir al ver lo que sucedía, en especial al ver que su madre, Haru, Kyoko y…Gokudera estaban llorando

-¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, desu?!-fue Haru la primera en hablar encarándolo firmemente y parecía un poco molesta, por no decir mucho

-¡Juudaime! ¿¡Por qué!?-dijo entre lágrimas su mano derecha-¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?

-¿de qué hablan?-interrogo el castaño bastante confundido por la situación

-¡Tsuna-kun!-le dijo firme la hermana del guardián del sol-no nos lo ocultes más, Reborn-san ya nos lo dijo

-¿a qué se refieren?-insistió aun sin entender el pobre chico

-hablan sobre tu partida mañana por la mañana-le contesto él bebe de traje negro con motivos naranjas que entraba por la puerta detrás de el en ese momento

-¿partida? ¿de qué hablas, Reborn?-pregunto sin comprender muy bien lo que decía su tutor

-acompáñame-fue todo lo que dijo mientras salía la patio, seguido del dueño del anillo del cielo

Una vez estuvieron afuera, el pequeño asesino empezó

-Tsuna, después de lo acontecido con nuestro viaje al futuro y todo lo pasado, creo que te has dado cuenta de muchas cosas-dijo mientras el joven apretaba los puños con cierta impotencia-la primera, terminaras siendo el Vongola Decimo, no importa cuanto lo evites…

-¡no es cierto! ¡no quiero tener nada que ver con la mafia!-exclamo frustrado el chico, quizá más por costumbre que porque de verdad no quiera, más de lo que él había pensado antes

-eso dices, pero viste el futuro y hay cosas de el que no se pueden evitar…-respondió tan misteriosamente como siempre el asesino-segunda, Tsuna, te diste cuenta …de que aún no eres un buen líder

Esas palabras hicieron mella en el joven, que recordó cómo es que todo lo que había sucedido en el futuro, había sido desencadenado por su estupidez, ya séase del presente o del futuro

-mi deber es entrenarte para ser el líder de la mafia más poderosa de Italia y del mundo, el viaje al futuro me ha demostrado que tanto tu como yo, cometeríamos errores que desencadenarían cosas malas para las personas que queremos y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a dejar que suceda…-sonrió débilmente-y sé que tú tampoco…

El poseedor de los X-gloves miro asombrado al Arcobaleno por unos segundos, asombrado por el cómo lo conocía tan bien

-por eso, he decidido que harás un viaje, para que empieces desde cero, para ser un buen líder hay que empezar desde abajo y eso harás-le dijo mirándolo firmemente

-¿pero a dónde iré?-pregunto sin estar muy seguro

-a una ciudad cercana, Kuoh, entraras a la escuela de allá y harás tu vida por un tiempo ahí-respondió el asesino de más confianza del noveno

-espera…¿qué?-inquirió desconcertado el chico-¿y eso en que me ayudara a ser un mejor líder?

Como respuesta, el Arcobaleno del sol solo sonrió tenebrosamente mientras su sombrero tapaba sus ojos

-ya lo veras…mañana te mudas-fue todo lo que dijo antes de regresar a la casa

El dueño del Vongola Ring del cielo aun permaneció algunos minutos afuera, reflexionando sobre las palabras de su mentor, antes de suspirar y regresar a la sala, donde todos lo esperaban con un enorme pastel en el centro de mesa con la leyenda "esfuérzate, Tsuna" grabado en el centro del pastel

Todos estaban con una sonrisa, excepto Gokudera que seguía llorando; al verlos a todos reunidos ahí, solo sonrió y miro a Reborn

-"todo esto es gracias a ti Reborn…sin ti, seguiría siendo "Dame-Tsuna", sin un amigo o algo parecido"-pensó mirando a su tutor que solo asintió al comprender lo que pensaba su discípulo

Procedieron a cortar el pastel, todo trascurría con normalidad, Lambo peleando con I-pin y Gokudera que terminaba peleando con Haru por tratar mal al Bovino, Fuuta elogiando la comida de su mamá junto a su padre que solo reía, Hibari en un rincón de la casa con Tetsuya, Chromehablando con Ken y Chikusa¿Cómo habían entrado ellos aquí? Era una buena pregunta,Basil platicando con Yamamoto y Dino acompañados por Romario, Colonello filtrando con LalMirch, lo cual era adorable y extraño porque Lal sin la maldición era una adulta, pero Colonello…, Hana platicaba con Ryuhei mientras Kyoko hacia lo mismo con Haru mientras Lambo y I-pin se hacían grandes por la bazooka de los 10 años, Bianchi intentaba dar de comer a Reborn en la boca…su propio pastel de PosionCooking

Sin duda eran una familia singular.

Pero maldita sea, el adoraba esa familia, y haría lo que fuera con tal de protegerlos.

Mientras pensaba en eso, Gokudera se acercó a el

-Juudaime-lo llamo con una sonrisa en la cara-¿podemos hablar un momento?-le pregunto con calma, algo raro en él, pero si Tsuna hubiese sido más observador, se daría cuenta de que todos los demás guardianes los miraron, es especial al peligris y esbozaron una mueca seria (excepto Hibari, la de el no cambio)

-por supuesto-contesto un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de su autoproclamada mano derecha, ambos salieron de nueva cuenta al patio pero para sorpresa del castaño, todos los demás guardianes también lo hicieron

-¿Qué sucede chicos?-inquirió un tanto inquieto por el hecho de que sus seis guardianes estuvieran frente a el

Como respuesta, todos extendieron su mano con su anillo Vongola en ella, dándoselo al castaño que solo los miraba incrédulos

-chicos….¿ustedes?-intento entender lo que pasaba temiendo lo peor

-no piense mal Juudaime-se le adelanto Hayato-no se los estamos dando por que renunciemos o algo parecido-le explico-se lo damos porque sabemos que esto fue obra de Reborn-san, pero como nos tomara un par de meses poder transferirnos a la academia de Kuoh se los damos para que no se olvide de nosotros-se adelantó y deposito su anillo en la mano de un incrédulo Sawada-Yo, GokuderaHayato, el guardián de la Tormenta y mano derecha suya, prometo que entrenare duro y nunca lo dejare solo para evitar alguna desgracia en el futuro, destruiré al enemigo que intente tocarlo-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa

-Hayato…-susurro conmovido el chico, llamándolo por primera vez por su nombre de pila

-Yo, TakeshiYamamoto, Guardián de la Lluvia y tu mejor amigo, Prometo ayudarte cuando estés en problemas, cubrirte las espaldas, levare todos tus pecados y nunca te abandonare si no dejo primero el Beisball-eso demostró cuan en serio iba, dejando pasmado a Tsuna mientras le daba su anillo

-Yo,SasagawaRyuhei, Guardián del Sol y tu compañero del club de boxeo, prometo destruir a todo aquel que ose intentar tocarte y ayudarte con toda mi fuerza ¡al extremo!-exclamo dejando su anillo en la mano del Vongola de sangre que seguía sin saber que decir

-Yo, Lambo, Guardián del Trueno y el menor a tu cargo, prometo prestarte toda mi fuerza para evitar que sufras y recibir todo el daño por ti de ser necesario, además de estar siempre para exasperarte cuando tengo 5 años-le dijo el Lambo adulto con media sonrisa y el ojo serrado, mientras tranquilamente depositaba su anillo en el puño del joven Vongola

-Yo…ChromeDokuro, a nombre de Mukuro-sama, como Guardián de la niebla prometo protegerte y cubrirte de todo lo que intente hacerte daño…estaré ahí si me necesita Boss-le aseguro con su voz tímida dejando el anillo en la mano del joven antes de darle un ligero beso en la mejilla, choqueando aún más al chico

-Yo…KyoyaHibari, Guardian de la Nube, prometo golpear hasta la muerte a todo aquel que no puedas derrotar, y después golpearte hasta la muerte por ser tan débil…-sí, aun en esos momentos Hibari era Hibari

-….-el Décimo no dijo nada mientras recibía el anillo de la nube en su mano

Por su parte Reborn estaba viendo de reojo lo que pasaba recargado a un lado de la puerta, con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando la puerta se abrió

-¡faltamos nosotras!-exclamaron unas voces a dúo

-¿Haru y Kyoko-chan?-cuestiono aun sin procesar bien todo lo que pasaba el joven Sawada

-¡Nosotras también tenemos algo que decir!-volvieron a hablar al unísono como si fueran una sola

-¿Qué es?-indago no estando muy seguro el chico

-¡Nosotras, Miura Haru y SasagawaKyoko, prometemos estar ahí para ti siempre que nos necesites, para ayudarte en todo lo que podamos Tsuna-kun!-exclamaron, no casi gritaron asombrando y conmoviendo al nombrado antes de extender entre las dos un objeto

-¿Qué es?-no pudo evitar preguntar mientras lo recibía, se sorprendió al ver un anillo con una serpiente en él, y lo reconoció-¡es el anillo de la familia de Lanchia!-exclamo buscando una explicación con la mirada

-lo encontramos entre tus ropas, pero estaba en muy mal estado por alguna razón, hemos pasado buena parte de nuestro tiempo regresándolo a su forma original…-empezó a explicar Haru

-necesitamos mucha paciencia pero al fin lo acabamos, planeábamos dártelo en tun cumpleaños pero este es un mejor momento-finalizo Kyoko sonriendo dulcemente

-chicas…¡muchas gracias!-exclamo mu feliz antes de regresar a ver a su guardianes-chicos, prometo que cuando nos volvamos a ver, les regresare sus anillos-les aseguro sonriendo con firmeza, para alegría del asesino que observaba todo desde la casa

-"ese es el espíritu Tsuna, te esperan muchos desafíos, pero aprenderás a ser un buen líder…confió en ti"-pensó el pequeñín con una sonrisa

…

Esto era una mierda

Un mes a transcurrió desde que se habían mudado a esa ciudad, solos él y su madre, justo como al principio de todo…y sí que había vuelto al principio

A tan solo un mes de haber entrado a la academia, bastaron 5 días para que el auge de ser "el chico nuevo" terminara y 4 más para ganarse de nueva cuenta el mote de "Dame Tsuna" ya que sus malas notas, mala suerte y pésima condición física lo colocaron en la más baja posición de la escuela, en especial por el hecho de que las dos únicas personas que le hablaban era el dúo mas pervertido de la escuela: Matsuda"el paparazzi del acoso sexual" y Motohama "Gafas pervertidas", lo que había ocasionado que ninguna chica sele acercase por creer que tenía las mismas tendencias que sus "amigos"

-"Reborn ¿Dónde estás?"-se preguntó mirando por la ventana de su salón en medio de la clase de matemáticas en viernes, no cabía duda, sin la ayuda de ese chiquillo estaba total y absolutamente destinado al fracaso, dirigió su vista a la pista de atletismo que estaba desocupada a esa hora y la vio

Era una chica, un año mayor que él, su cuerpo parecía sacado de una revista de supermodelos, su complexión no era japonesa, quizá Europea por sus curvas tan pronunciadas, su largo cabello rojo carmesí ondeaba al viendo mientras caminaba embobando a todo aquel que estuviera cerca, su piel blanca como la nieve solo la hacía verse más atractiva para todos

-"esa chica…es incluso más guapa que Kyoko-chan"-pensó embobado antes de recibir un golpe de tiza justo en medio de su frente que lo tiro de su silla

-¡Sawada! ¡Deje de perder el tiempo y conteste la ecuación!-le exigió el profesor que parecía molesto, pero solo causo que todos se rieran de el

Sin duda había vuelto a ser el "bueno para nada Tsuna"

O eso creía hasta esa tarde a la hora de la salida, la mayoría aún seguía en el salón cuando entro una chica y fue directo a el

-disculpa…¿eres Sawada Tsuna?-pregunto con voz tímida, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, tanto hombres como mujeres

-eh…si-contesto un poco extrañado el chico mirándola

-¡por favor, Sal conmigo!

Esa petición resonó en los oídos del joven Vongola, que anonadado, solo se mantuvo estoico observando a la chica delante de el

Se trataba de una chica, de su edad, de su misma escuela obviamente, aun que no recordaba haberla visto en el tiempo que llevaba ahí, tenía el cabello largo hasta media espalda, era negro y sedoso, bonito rostro y ojos color negro-marrón oscuro, de figura delgada pero seductora

AmanoYuuma era su nombre, escucho cuchichear a muchos mientras decían cosas como "la idolYuuma-chan"

-he…-por supuesto que iba a decir que no, el tenia a Kyoko y a Haru ¿por qué ambas? No lo pensó en ese momento, pero no saldría con ninguna chica que no fuera alguna de ellas dos, estaba por contestarle cuando sus ojos entraron en contacto con los de ella-por supuesto-contesto de inmediato, instantes después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho-ehh…espera…

-perfecto, nos vemos en mañana en la entrada de la escuela-se despidió la chica y se fue de ahí tarareando alegremente, dejando en shock a Tsuna y a la clase entera que solo grito al unísono

-¡¿qué carajos fue eso?!

-oi, oi, Tsuna ¿Qué rayos fue eso?-cuestiono un tanto molesto Motohama pasando su brazo por los hombros del chico-¿de que conoces a la súper sexy idolAmanoYuuma?

-no…no tengo idea…ni siquiera la conocía hasta hoy-contesto un poco extrañado ¿Por qué nunca le habían hablado de ella? Si no desaprovechaban ninguna oportunidad para mencionarle a las personas más populares del campus

-¡no mientas!-le grito Matsuda mientras lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro-¡No sabes nada sobre el maravilloso mundo del porno y el cuerpo femenino! ¿Acaso no desearías tener un Harem de mujeres solo para ti?-le pregunto con esperanza en su mirada, sin saber que seguían siendo el centro de atención de todos

De repente, la imagen mental de Kyoko y Haru con poca ropa sobre una gran cama esperándolo con los brazos abiertos estuvo a punto de provocarle una tremenda hemorragia nasal pero se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza

-¿a quién no?-contesto con otra pregunta y varios de los hombres tuvieron que estar de acuerdo mientras las mujeres lo miraba mal-pero ahora mismo tengo otro tipo de problemas que ocupan mi tiempo…así que…-empezó a contestar desconcertando a todos ¿Qué podía ser más importante que las cosas pervertidas? Cuando la puerta del salón se abrió revelando a un bishonen un par de años mayor que Tsuna, de cabello rubio y ojos azules con una sudadera de caza verde, playera negra y pantalones cafés

-Cuánto tiempo ¿no, Tsuna-kun?-pregunto el chico que en cuando entro cautivo al sector femenino de inmediato

-¿Dino-san?-pregunto desconcertado el castaño parándose de su asiento regresando la atención a el-¿Qué haces aquí?

-traje algunas cosas que me pidió Reborn que te diera, además, algo paso ayer por la noche y necesitas estar al tanto de ello…-contesto misteriosamente esa última parte

-espera…no les paso nada ¿verdad?-cuestiono tomando su mochila y caminando hacia su "hermano mayor"

-no, ellos están bien, es referente a esta ciudad, había otro sector de los Momokyokai que controlaba estos alrededores…pero…-se detuvo al ver que Tsuna ya estaba con el

-¿así que tiene que ver con ellos, cierto? si yo estoy en esta ciudad significa que me tengo que hacer cargo también de este lugar ¿no?-pregunto mientras salían del aula-aun que pensé que los Tomaso se hacían cargo de estos lugares…

-lo has entendido, continuemos esta conversación en el auto, Romario nos espera…-confirmo saliendo junto a su ototo dejando helados a todos en el salón

-¿Momokyokai?-repitió uno de los chicos asustado en cuando el par salió-¿no es la banda de Yakuzas que controlan los alrededores de la cuidad de Kuoh?-pregunto causando aún más desconcierto en todos ¿Por qué "Dame Tsuna" estaba envuelto con los Yakuzas?

El sonido de un motor llamo su atención por lo que todos se dirigieron a las ventanas, desde donde vieron a Tsuna y al nombrado Dino llegar a la entrada donde un Ferrari Enzo rojo muy costoso y lujoso apareció, del cual salió un hombre vestido de traje y les abrió la puerta para que se subieran, una vez dentro el auto arranco alejándose por las calles a una velocidad considerable dejando pasmados a todos

Sin duda este iba a ser el chisme del año.

Mientras iban en el carro, Tsuna y Dino reanudaron su conversación

-entonces…¿Qué paso con los Momokyokai?-pregunto el chico expectante mirando al rubio

-fueron masacrados durante la noche de ayer…-contesto el líder de los Cavallone seriamente, sorprendiendo y aterrando al líder de los Vongola

-¿Cómo?...-intento preguntar pero el shock no lo dejo, por suerte no fue necesario

-hoy por la mañana nos enteramos, fuimos a su base a petición de los Tomaso ya que sabían que estábamos en la cuidad y al llegar todo lo que encontramos fue un desastre, no hay mejor palabra para describirla que masacre, buscamos evidencias de quien pudo hacerlo pero solo encontramos plumas negras en el lugar

-¿plumas negras?-repitió extrañado el chico

-sí, y eso es lo desconcertante, no hay ninguna familia de la mafia o Yakuza que tengan plumas negras por firma

-es extraño-observo el castaño

-en efecto, pero si no tenemos pruebas no podemos hacer nada, así que mantén el ojo abierto Tsuna, si hay problemas comunicarte con nosotros, llegaremos tan pronto como nos sea posible-le aseguro el "bronco salvaje"

-de acuerdo…-respondió no muy seguro le joven mientas el auto se detenía frente a su nueva casa

-las cosas ya están en tu habitación y mamá ya me ha dado de almorzar así que es hora de seguir con la investigación, si descubro algo te lo hare saber ¿ok?-le dijo mientras se despedía por la ventanilla del auto

-nos vemos-se despidió el joven antes de entrar a la casa-estoy de vuelta-aviso, a lo que su madre salió a recibirle

-ha, Tsuna-kun, Dino-kun vino a visitarnos…-le contó su madre con una sonrisa

-sí, fue a recogerme a la escuela-le informo mientras se quitaba los zapatos para entrar

-¡que considerado!-exclamo alegre como siempre Nana-la comida estará lista en unos minutos, arréglate mientras¿ok?

-si…-respondió mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, tan pronto entro vio la caja de cartón sobre su cama con una nota encima, de inmediato la tomo para leerla mientras dejaba su cosas cerca del escritorio

-"Tsuna, le he pedido a Verde que haga varios artefactos para ti, son réplicas de las armas de los demás"-recitaba al carta, el Vongola abrió la caja y efectivamente había varias cajas armas en ella-"están modificadas para que las puedas usar tú, el System C.A.I de Gokudera, una Katana camuflada como Bate de Beisbol de Yamamoto, unos guantes de boxeo como los de Ryohei del Futuro, las Tonfas de Hibari, el baculo-Tridente de Chrome y unos cuernos del Electtro Set de Lambo Adulto, necesitas aprender a usarlosy los anillos te ayudaran además de unas grabaciones que ellos hicieron para ayudarte, por que NO PUEDES OCUPAR LOS X-GLOVES NI LA CAJA VONGOLA, TAMPOCOPUEDES REVELARLE A ALGUIEN QUE ERES EL DECIMOVONGOLA POR NADA DEL MUNDO, por lo menos por ahora, ok, no iré aun porque tengo que arreglar algunas cosas todavía, pero nos veremos pronto, Reborn PD: en serio, no puedes ocupar ni los guantes ni revelar tu título pase lo que pase, es una orden PD2: también te he mandado otro juego de lentillas, unos auriculares con transmisión como los que usaste para la infiltración en la base Melone y una caja con Shinukigan (pastillas última voluntad) concentradas, bastara una para entrar en modo Hyper, y también te he mandado una réplica del anillo vongola de la nieve, será suficiente para que puedas utilizar las mismas técnicas que Gelaro, esfuérzate, Dame Tsuna"-eso decía la carta, a continuación saco todos los objetos para comprobar, y en efecto, estaban todos los mencionados pero…¿por qué no quería que utilizara los X-gloves? Sin duda, algo raro estaba pasando

-ho…cierto…mañana tengo mi cita con esa chica…-recordó de golpe el joven dejando todo aun lado de su cama-lo mejor será prepararme….-su intuición Vongola se lo aseguraba, mañana sería un día peculiar por alguna razón

…

Era el día siguiente, ósea, el día de la cita con esa tal Yuuma, Tsuna se encontraba caminando rumbo a la escuela cuando al pasar frente a un parque se topó con una linda chica vestida de rosa que sin decir ni una sola palabra de entrego un folleto que tenía impreso un extraño circulo con la frase "vamos a conceder tu deseo" escrita abajo, tomo el papel y agradeció a la chica ya que no quería ser descortés, e inocentemente se lo guardo en el bolsillo mientras reanudaba su camino, una vez llego a la puerta de la escuela, bastaron unos 20 minutos para que su cita llegara

-lo siento ¿te hice esperar?-pregunto un poco preocupada Yuuma mirando al Decimo que vestía la misma ropa que cuando fue al futuro, aunque no es como si ella lo supiera

-que va, yo también acabo de llegar-contesto nervioso el joven, ya que era su primera cita

-¿y a dónde iremos?-pregunto con dulzura la mujer

-he…la verdad no sé, soy nuevo en la ciudad así que esperaba que tú nos guiaras-contesto sinceramente el ojicafe

-de acuerdo, ya sé qué haremos-contesto feliz mientras se colgaba del brazo del chico y comenzaban a caminar

Pasaron una linda tarde, fueron a un salón de juegos donde de alguna forma milagrosa consiguió sacar un peluche de una máquina y una dona de mano para su cita, de ahí a tomar algo mientras charlaban, aun que Tsuna estaba muy nervioso se las había arreglado parano dar ninguna información referente al a mafia

Y así llego la noche

Terminaron caminando en un parque que a esas horas estaba desolado, y llegaron hasta la fuente centrar donde la pelinegra se adelantó un poco y volteo para ver al Decimo

-esta asido una linda cita Tsuna-kun-le dijo alegremente por un segundo le recordó un poco a Kyoko ¿Kyoko? Espera, la recordaba hasta ahora…¿por qué apenas se acordaba de ella? Y la otra chica...¿Haru? ¿por qué no las podía recordar bien?-pero…¿me harías un último favor?-le pregunto sacándolo de sus divagaciones

-¿Qué?-pregunto un tanto confundido por la actitud tímida de la mujer

-¿podrías Morir, Por favor?

-perdón, creo que no he escuchado bien…-dijo con una gota en la nuca mientras su I.V (Intuición Vongola, para abreviar) le decía que el peligro estaba cerca

-Que si podrías morir, por favor-dijo la chica cambiando su voz por una seductora y revelando una mirada helada al igual que unas alas negras de ángel mientras se elevaba flotando-No es nada personal…la tarde de hoy fue muy divertida-le aseguro

-"Espera ¿Qué pasa?-se preguntó mentalmente-"alas negras…"-vio mientras la chica comenzaba ajuntar algo que aprecia ser luz en su mano-"¿llamas DiyingWill?"-se preguntó al ver como al luz formaba una lanza y la lanzo a una velocidad abrumadora, pero increíblemente, quizá debido a todos los entrenamientos y enfrentamientos a muerte (que casi eran lo mismo) que había tenido pudo evadir el ataque rodando a un lado

-¿oh?...¿conseguiste evadir una lanza de luz sagrada?-pregunto asombrada la ángel de alas negras viendo como el chico se ponía de pie

-"esas eran Llamas DiyingWill mescladas…pero esas plumas negras…"-volvió a observar a la chica y recordar su conversación con el Bronco Salvaje-¿tu masacraste a los Momokyokai, no es cierto?-pregunto queriendo confirmas sus sospechas

-¿sabes de eso?-se volvió a sorprender al chica-sí, yo los mate, eran un obstáculo y me deshice de ellos, pensaba que eran ellos a los que sentí, pero me equivocaba, tú eras esa energía que descubrí por aquí, sin duda serias un problema en el futuro así que me tengo que deshacer de ti, en especial al descubrir al poderoso SacredGear que llevas dentro y ese potencial tuyo, simplemente no puedo correr riegos

-"¿SacredGear?"-repitió en su mente el Vongola

-pero descuida, esta vez no esquivaras esto…-le aseguro creando otra lanza antes de lanzarla, el problema fue que se dividió en más lanzas que avanzaron implacable hasta el castaño

-son demasiadas, no las podre esquivar con mi velocidad normal, necesito de las llamas…"-pensaba alarmado mientras buscaba en su bolsillo las píldoras y sus guantes que había traído consigo por precaución, cuando la voz de Reborn resonó en su cabeza-"Por nada del mundo utilices ni los X-gloves ni a Natsu, POR NADA DEL MUNDO"

Demasiado tarde, la reacción del Vongola se alentó por ese recuerdo y recibió las lanzas de lleno

Una le perforo el pulmón derecho, otra el hombro izquierdo, una más la pierna derecha y la otra al costado izquierdo de su abdomen

El pobre chico no pudo hacer más que caer de rodillas por el dolor

-te he dado con una lanza de luz sagrada, morirás en unos minutos, pero Tsuna-kun, no me culpes a mí, culpa a dios por poner un SacredGear tan poderoso dentro de ti, tu vida acaba aquí SawadaTsunayoshi…no volveremos a vernos pero fue muy divertido conocerte-y tras esas palabras, se alejó volando en la inmensidad de la noche, dejando al Juudaime muriendo lentamente en un charco de su propia sangre

-"maldición…yo…estoy muriendo"-pensaba con pesadez el joven al reconocer la sensación de dejar este mundo-"¿y esta vez no reviviré si tengo una última voluntad, verdad?"-pregunto a la nada-"patético…asesinado por mi cita…una forma de morir digna de Dame Tsuna"-se decía débilmente-"pero yo….no quiero morir aun…aún hay cosas que quiero hacer…volver a ver a mis amigos…"pensó recordando a sus guardianes y demás familia el día de su fiesta de despedida-"estar con Kyoko-chan y Haru…jugar con los demás…entrenar….hacerme…fuerte…volverme….el Decimo Vongola y….y….protegerlos a todos…"-termino cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse, signo inequívoco de su pronta muerte mientras que algo brillaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón-"yo….quiero….vivir…."

Un flash de luz pasó inadvertido por la parcial ceguera del joven que solo fue capaz de darse cuenta de la nueva presencia hasta que hablo

-tu eres el que me llamo ¿cierto?-dijo la voz, y como si fuera necesario que la viera, la vista del joven Vongola mejoro lo suficiente para distinguir una silueta, una chica de pelo rojo-parece que te estas muriendo….la herida…ay, parece que está sucediendo algo interesante…así que eres tu…es realmente interesante-la risa de la desconocida desconcertó al moribundo Tsuna pero no era capaz de reclamar nada por su estado actual-Si tu mueres, voy a cuidar de ti, tu vida será mía y vivirás para mi…-fue lo último que el castaño pudo escuchar antes de caer en la inconciencia

-¡Tsuna-kun!-le grito una voz obligándolo a despertar, abrió los ojos lentamente y los recuerdos de su asesinato al noche pasada llegaron a su mente, se levantó sentándose en su cama como si de un resorte se tratara

¿Qué había pasado? ¿En serio le habían asesinado? ¿Y entonces como seguía vivo? ¿Quién lo había salvado? Esas eran las preguntas que tenía el joven tras repasar lo que al parecer había sido un sueño mientras se alistaba para la escuela, si seguía vivo, entonces no había problema ya que tarde o temprano recibiría las respuestas, solo era cosa de esperar, siempre era cosa de esperar…

…

Habían pasado una semana completa desde el incidente con esa tal AmanoYuuma, al parecer solo había dos opciones, o la chica en cuestión en verdad buscaba matarlo o todo había sido un sueño, ya que al parecer nadie recordaba nada de ella en la escuela, también le había dado ese nombre a Dino para que la investigara y no habían encontrado nada, así como tampoco habían dado con el responsable de la masacre a los Momokyokai, por lo que solo podía pensar que esa chica era muy buena destruyendo información, fuera como fuera, si no intentaban algo contra él no había manera de encontrarla y como su trabajo no había acabado, seguramente la volvería a ver

No es que se la fuera dejar tan fácil la próxima vez

Desde ese incidente, se había puesto a practicar con las armas proporcionadas por Spanner, para poder protegerse si algo como eso volvía a pasar, no es que hubiera sido fácil

Para empezar, tuvo que soportar cerca de 30 cuartillas con la explicación de Gokudera sobre las llamas de diferentes atributos en diferentes dedos, después tuvo que resolver el rompecabezas que era eso, cosa que le ocupo toda una tarde para dar con la combinación anillo-dedo correcta quedando así: En su mano derecha, en el pulgar estaba el anillo de la nube, el índice era el anillo de la Tormenta, en el medio seguía portando el del cielo, en el anular era el de la lluvia el necesario para generar la llama y en el meñique aun portaba el Shimon de la Tierra que era necesario para el Vongola Gear; mientras que en su mano izquierda, el pulgar era el Anillo de la nieve, en el índice estaba el anillo de Lambo, el del Rayo, en el dedo medio, portaba el anillo de la familiade Lanchia restaurado por Kyoko y Haru, en el anular se hallaba el del sol y en el meñique el de Mukuro, la niebla; lo interesante era que no podía ocupar ninguna llama con el anillo de Lanchia, de ningún atributo, pero dejo eso de lado por el momento.

Empezó con su entrenamiento casi de inmediato, y en esa semana tenía que admitir que había avanzado bastante, la mezcla entre su Súper intuición, el anillo Vongola del elemento correcto y los videos dados por sus amigos le facilitaron el mejorar, podía ocupar todas las técnicas que recordaba de Gelaro a la perfección y gracias a la explicación del Lambo de 25 años ya manejaba la Electro Cornada al nivel del de 15 años, siendo que aún no podía alargarla como había hecho el de 25 contra Levi a Than en su batalla por los anillos; había aprendido los conceptos básicos de las artes marciales facilitándole el uso de las tonfas, los guantes de box y el báculo, siendo capaz de imbuir las tonfas con llamas de atributo nube como Hibari del futuro y aprendido algunos movimientos útiles gracias a los videos en el que el Hibari del presente le expresaba como lo mordería hasta la muerte cuando se volvieran a ver por hacer que le enseñara su estilo, podía utilizar un par de ilusiones de bajo nivel con ayuda de las llamas niebla y las explicaciones buenas, aunque algo lentas por la tímida voz de Chrome, mientras que sabía los movimientos básicos del boxeo por cortesía de Ryuhei que le explicaba de manera "extrema"

Otro punto a tratar era el entrenamiento para utilizar el ShigureSouenRyu, fue bastante difícil, en especial con las cripticas instrucciones de Yamamoto, "fuaa" "katchin" y "flosh" eran algunas de las explicaciones que solo viendo alrededor de 20 veces pudo entender, por lo que ahora solo era capaz de utilizar las primeras dos formas del estilo invencible

De igual manera, le costó un infierno aprender a usar el System C.A.I de su mano derecha, dado que primero tuvo que leer el libro de 253 páginas escritas por el chico donde le explicaba paso a paso lo que era el System C.A.I, las posturas correctas y los combos a utilizar, claro que tardo bastante para entender todos los tecnicismos del guardián de la tormenta, pero ahora era capaz de utilizar un par de combos básicos dado que aún no tenía la velocidad suficiente para utilizar los más complejos

Lo más curiosos de todo era que solo había mejorado durante la noche, de hecho sentía como sus instintos mejoraban durante la noche, como alguna clase de criatura nocturna, y de hecho al parecer se había vuelto una, ya que cada mañana le costaba aun más el levantarse para ir a la escuela, aunque su madre lo achacaba aun estado de depresión por el hecho de haber dejado a todos sus amigos en Namimori, también experimentaba un aumento de energía durante las noches, haciendo más fácil extender el entrenamiento a altas horas de la madrugada, pero tan pronto como amanecía, sentía su cuerpo desfallecer pero que si le hubieran quitado todas sus llamas de última voluntad, en fin, desde ese día no había vuelto a ver a aquella chica de pelo rojo que salía al final de "su sueño" lo cual solo le hacía dudar mas

…

Era de tarde y estaba como siempre mirando al patio mientras el profesor daba una explicación de lo que había en el pizarrón cuando la volvió a ver, justo donde la vez pasada, caminando al lado dela pista de atletismo vacía, esa chica de pelo rojo que se parecía ala figura borrosa que le había salvado aquella noche, se mantuvo observándola por algunos segundos hasta que ella reacciono a su mirada volteándolo a ver, para después solo esbozar una sonrisa bastante linda que descoloco al chico

-"¿ella me sonrió?"-se preguntó un tanto cohibido-"imposible, si no la conozco….espera…¿podría ser que…?"-no pudo terminar sus pensamientos cuando de nuevo un golpe de tiza lo tiro de su silla dejando el asunto abandonado de momento

…

Era de noche y como siempre regresaba a su casa a altas horas, después de todo necesitaba entrenar duro si quería poder protegerse sin la necesidad de los guantes X o Natsu, pero había algo que le inquietaba, desde hacía un rato sentía una presencia observándolo, siguiéndolo, acechándolo y eso no le gustaba ni un poco

Jamás salía nada bueno de las personas que te seguían.

Siguió caminando pero decidió tomar otra ruta, esperando perder a su acosador, y por azares del destino, termino justo en el mismo parque donde la chica de alas negras, Yuuma, había acabado con su vida, y en el centro del mismo, un hombre vestido con traje que lo miraba fríamente

-"esto no acabara bien"-pensó fugazmente el joven Vongola retrocediendo la pierna derecha un poco, no como si fuera correr, si no para estar preparado para cualquier ataque, es especial cuando el tipo comenzó a caminar hacia el muy lentamente

-esto es raro, conocer a un tipo como tú, en un lugar como este…-dijo el hombre con un poderoso timbre de voz, serio, aunque formal, pero pareció darse cuenta del movimiento de pie del castaño, se detuvo-¿tratando de huir? ¿Quién es tu maestro? Debe de ser una persona de rango menor o con un pasatiempo extraño para elegir este lugar como territorio…entonces ¿quiénes tu maestro?-volvió a preguntar al confundido chico

La verdad era que estaba a punto de contestar "Reborn" pero el tipo usaba la palabra "amo" y no maestro o Tutor, así que el arcobaleno quedaba descartado como respuesta a lo que le pedía ese tipo

-no huyes…pero esa expresión en tu cara me indica que no tienes maestro…-siguió murmurando para sí mismo el hombre de traje-¿un exiliado entonces?-se preguntó-supongo que por eso no siento la presencia de tu maestro, ni de tus compañeros, tampoco a alguien ocultando su presencia ni hechizos de tele trasportación, solo tu poder….de acuerdo a la situación actual, eres un exiliado…así que no habrá problema si te elimino-tras estas palabras, de su espalda emergieron dos alas de ángel negras, muy similares a las de Yuuma

-"mierda"-fue todo lo que paso por su cabeza al ver al hombre elevarse un par de metros con sus alas

-Desaparece, exiliado-sentencio el hombre mientras en su mano se formaba una lanza de luz como la que había acabado con la vida del castaño y lanzándola contra el chico, una gran explosión se hizo presente, generando una gran cortina de polvo que al deshacerse mostro algo que sorprendió al hombre

En el lugar del impacto, había unos círculos hechos con huesos negros de estilo gótico que tenían energía creando una plataforma en el hueco, que al parecer le había impedido el paso a la lanza

-¿pero qué…?-intento preguntar el hombre de traje

-Scudo C.A.I (Escudo C.A.I)-susurro el castaño-son bastante útiles-observó a su enemigo que tenía una cara de shock total por lo ocurrido-"su lanza es una mezcla entre la "Degradazione" de la tormenta, la "Solidificazione" del Rayo y la "Attivazione" del Sol, pero eso es imposible, se supone que nadie es capaz de juntar tres atributos, Gokudera y yo podemos 2 y ya somos rarezas…"-pensó contrariado pero sin dejar de mirar al hombre que se compuso un poco del asombro y lanzo otra jabalina de luz en su contra-llevo su mano a la cadera en donde portaba el mismo cinturón de Gokudera para llevar el System C.A.I y cuando impacto la lanza, el ya no estaba ahí-Volare Platform (Plataforma Voladora)-dijo saliendo del polvo en ese disco volador Rojo que lo llevo a estar a la misma altura de su atacante, saco una caja verde y la toco con la llama Rayo, de inmediato un par de cuernos aparecieron en sus manos-¡Thunder Set!-exclamo poniéndose los cuernos a cada lado de su cabeza, el cielo comenzó a centellear en relámpagos-¡ElettricoCornata!-un relámpago lo golpeo y la energía fue acumulada en sus cuernos y utilizando la plataforma, se movió a gran velocidad para impactar en contra el hombre de alas negras que por el desconcierto no fue capaz de evitar el impacto, electrocutándolo al instante y mandándolo al suelo con un gran golpe

-tsk…eso ha sido impresionante Exiliado-alabo el hombre levantándose lentamente-no había visto semejantes habilidades nunca…es fácil saber por qué decidiste dejar a tu maestro…-menciono volviendo a desplegar sus alas

-¡no te dejare!-el grito se Tsuna fue acompañado por un movimiento rápido de la plataforma terminando frente al de traje mientras el anillo de la nieve emitía una llama blanca con toques azules-¡Cattarata di Neve!-tras esto, del cielo un enorme torrente parecido auna avalancha estuvo a punto de aplastar al de las alas negras que se movió lo más rápido que pudo, pero su cuerpo cayo pesadamente al suelo debido a que la nieve había congelado completamente sus alas

-maldición…-mascullo el hombre levantándose por segunda vez en el duelo-¡esto no se quedara así!-exclamo formando una lanza de luz demasiado rápido y lanzándola justo al corazón del chico, que por instinto intento esquivarla moviéndose, pero la lanza era demasiado rápida y termino encajándose en su hombro izquierdo

-¡agh!-lanzo un grito ahogado al sentir como le quemaba por dentro, perdió el control sobre la plataforma y termino cayendo, al impactar, la lanza seguía ahí, mientras le castaño se conseguía arrodillar vio al hombre pararse a unos cuantos metros de el

-debe doler…la luz es venenosa para seres como tu; ser golpeado por ella resultaría en un daño fatal, pensé que esa flecha te mataría, incluso aunque disminuí su poder-dijo con cierto asombro en su mirada-tu cuerpo es más resistente de lo que pensé, otra ves de golpeare con eso pero le pondré mas poder esta vez. Ahora estas acabado-sentencio mientras en su mano otra lanza de luz aparecía

El castaño solo gruño, mientras discretamente llevaba su mano derecha a otra caja, cuando el sonido de una explosión lo hizo sobresaltar, dirigió su vista de nuevo al hombre y observo que tenían humo saliendo de su mano que estaba manchada de sangre

-No te atrevas a tocarlo-se escuchó la voz de una mujer que en ese momento pasaba al lado del Decimo, una mujer de largo cabello rojo, Tsuna la reconoció como la chica que le había sonreído esa mañana mientras pasaba por la pista de atletismo y la que lo había salvado en su "sueño"

-ese cabello rojo…-musito el hombre sorprendido-debes de ser de la casa Gremory…

-soy RiasGremory-se presentó al chica con voz seria-¿Cómo le va, señor ángel caído?-le pregunto con formalidad y burla-le informo que si está tratando de herir a este chico, no me contendré-le amenazó con ferocidad reflejada en sus ojos

-bien, bien ¿así que ese chico le pertenece? Entonces este pueblo también es su territorio-dedujo sonriendo-bien entonces, por ahora me disculpo, pero le recomiendo que no deje suelto a su sirviente, personas como yo podrían darle muerte mientras camina….bueno, no es como si fuera fácil…-menciono desconcertando a la mujer mientras el Vongola solo escuchaba sintiendo como la lanza desaparecía pero de la herida brotaba demasiada sangre

-gracias por el consejo-agradeció la nombrada Rias con seriedad y ni una pizca de gratitud-este pueblo está bajo mi estrecha vigilancia, así que no me contendré si te metes en mi camino-ahí estaba de nuevo amenazante mirando al que llamo Ángel Caído

-le diría lo mismo a usted heredera de la casa Gremory-contesto el hombre acomodándose su sombrero-mi nombre es Donassiege, espero que no nos volvamos a ver…-y dicho esto dio media vuelta empezando da alejarse, dejando impactada a la pelirroja al ver lasalas congeladas del hombre

Tan pronto el hombre se perdió en la oscuridad, el sentido de alerta de Tsuna termino por desaparecer, lo que provoco que callera de lado en el suelo mientras luchaba por mantenerse en el mundo consiente, solo para ver a la chica que lo había salvado acercarse

-¿estás a punto de desmayarte?-le pregunto tan pronto se acercó al ojicafe-esa sin duda es una herida fatal…supongo que no se puede evitar….hey ¿Dónde está tu casa?-pregunto pero era demasiado tarde, el chico había quedado inconsciente

…

En la mañana:

-ah…como duele…la cabeza me da vueltas…-murmuro el Vongola Decimo removiéndose en su cama-¿es lo que llaman resaca?-no pudo evitar preguntar al aire, se comenzó a levantar lentamente sintiendo las sabanas resbalar por su pecho-"espera….¿porque estoy desnudo?"-se preguntó dándose cuenta de ese ínfimo detalle y confirmarlo al abrir los ojos, y también dándose cuenta de algo mas

A la chica de cabello rojo que lo había salvado anoche dormida y desnuda junto a el

-"ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA"-pensó frenético el Décimo-"¿Cómo demonios paso esto? no recuerdo nada anoche después de que me salvo del tipo de alas negras…lo que significa que me trajo aquí…pero ¡¿Por qué esta ella dormida y desnuda?!"-no paraba de buscar una explicación levantándose aún desnudo y dando vueltas por su alcoba

-¿Tsuna-kun?-llamo la voz de su madre subiendo las escaleras-¿estás en casa? ¿a qué hora llegaste? Espero que tengas una buena explicación…-dijo estando ya cerca de la puerta

-¡espera, no entres!-exclamo el castaño delirante por la situación-¡ya bajo!

Pero al parecer el ruido hecho hizo que la pelirroja comenzara a despertar, dando un gran bostezo y llamando la atención del Vongolaw

-¿ya es de mañana?-pregunto inocente la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama

-¡Ponte algo!-grito el chico con una manta en sus manos dispuesto a cubrir a la pelirroja, pero por asares del destino y su estupidez natural, termino tropezando cayendo con la cara directamente ente los pechos de la chica, justo en el preciso momento en que su madre abrió la puerta

-Tsuna-kun apresúrate, tu padre vino a visitar…nos….-empezó con la energía de siempre, pero al ver al escena simplemente quedo en estado de shock

-oh….buenos días-saludo la chica en la cama aun con el castaño sobre ella, mirando sonriente a Nana

-solo…apresúrate…y baja…-dijo planamente antes de cerrar de golpe la puerta y bajar corriendo-¡Otou-san! ¡Tsuna! ¡Se…Sexo! ¡Extranjera!

-¡¿Qué dices Nana?!-se escuchó la voz de su padre Iemitsu en la plata baja, sonaba igual de desconcertado que su madre

Un poco avergonzado, el chico se separó de la pelirroja pero esta solo sonrió y dijo

-¿sabes? Tu familia es muy animada por las mañanas

Tras esas dulces palaras, la joven se levantó y fue hasta el escritorio del chico, en donde estaba su uniforme finamente doblado ante la mirada de un rojo Tsuna

-"Una cadera pequeña, blancas y largas piernas, muslos, culo curva agradable y enormes pechos ¿Por qué no se lo oculta?"-pensó el chico sin saber dónde poner la vista mientras ella se ponía unas bragas de encaje negro

Pero la ojiazul pareció darse cuenta del predicamento del Vongola, así que tras una risita simplemente dijo

-puedes mirar siempre todo lo que quieras…pero primero dime ¿Cómo está tu herida?

El castaño la miro con asombro unos segundos antes de recordar que lo habían apuñalado de nuevo la noche anterior, se miró el hombro en busca de la herida pero no encontró nada, absolutamente nada que le dijera que alguien lo había herido ahí

-no hay nada…estoy como nuevo…¿pero cómo?-interrogo asombrado, estando seguro de que ni la Attivazione del Sol lo curaría tan rápido-entonces no fue un sueño ¿he?

-no, no lo fue-le aseguro la chica mientras se ponía un bra a juego con las pantaletas-yo te cure, fue un golpe crítico, pero gracias a mi cuerpo más grande que el tuyo, conseguí curarte en una noche; nos abrazamos mientras estábamos desnudos, así yo pude compartir un poco de poder mágico contigo ya que estabas muy débil, soy capaz de hacerlo porque somos del mismo clan…-explico mientras se ponía las medias sentada al lado del chico

-desnudos…clan…-intento entender algo el guardián del cielo-"eso significa que…"

-descuida, aun soy virgen-le aseguro como si leyera su mente para después pasar su fina mano por la mejilla del joven que se sonrojo por el acto-soy RiasGremory, soy un demonio-le dijo dulcemente, descolocando al Decimo-también soy tu amo, gusto en conocerte SawadaTsunayoshi-kun ¿puedo llamarte Tsuna?-pregunto con dulzura

…

-¡Itadakimasu!-exclamo la chica antes de tomar un trozo de carne y comerlo-es deliciosa, Okaa-sama

-¿en serio? Gracias-contesto tan alegre como siempre la madre de Tsuna, pero no dejaba de ver a su hijo en espera de una explicación, al igual que su padre que buscaba como emepzar una conversación

-Tsuna, esta es la comida de Okaa-sama, cómela-le ordeno la chica con elegancia, casi como una hermana mayor que le recordó a Reborn por unos instantes

-de…acuerdo…-contesto nervioso el joven empezando a llevarse comida a la boca

-umm…Tsuna….-llamo Iemitsu mirando seriamente a su hijo-¿de dónde viene esta señorita?

-Oh, pido mil disculpas por no presentarme. He hecho una vergüenza para la Cámara de los Gremory. Por favor, dejen que me presente. Okaa-sama y Otou-sama, mi nombre es Rías Gremory-se presentó la chica solemnemente-asisto a la misma escuela que Tsuna-kun, encantada de conocerlos-le sonrió al hombre rubio y este solo le devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Es así?, eso es increíble jajaja…-contesto el moreno tan alegre como siempre-¿Eres extranjera? Tus sonidos parecen muy naturales-comenta interesado

-Sí, es porque viví en Japón desde hace mucho tiempo por el trabajo de mi padre-contesto de inmediato la chica

-¿sabes Tsuna? Me sorprendiste, siempre pensé que la primera que encontraría en tu cama seria a Haru o a Kyoko…-se burló un poco el hombre, mirando el color subirse a las mejillas de su hijo

-¡Papa!-exclamo el castaño avergonzado

-….¿Rias…san…cierto?-pregunto no muy convencida su madre, llamando la atención de todos los demás

-¿si…Okaa-sama?-inquirió con calma la joven terminando su almuerzo

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Tsuna?-fue directo al punto la mujer mirando curiosa a la chica

-solo un Sempai y su Kohai muy unidos…-contesto aun sonriendo la pelirroja

-¡eso es mentira!-contesto de inmediato la castaña-y aun si fuera así…¿Por qué estaban en la cama?

-Tsuna dijo que tenía pesadillas, así que me dormí con el…

-¡¿pero estaban desnudos?!-al parecer su madre no se rendiría tan fácilmente

-no se preocupe, así son las amistades de estos días…-respondió con calma la chica, causando una gota de sudor en al nunca del Décimo ¿Quién se creería algo así?

-¿es así? La gente duerme desnuda últimamente-estuvo de acuerdo al mujer

El castaño miro incrédulo a su madre y se dio cuenta de la mirada vacía que ahora poseía, por instinto miro a la pelirroja que solo le susurró al oído

-Lo siento...pero parecía que iba a llegar a ser molesto, así que utilicé mi poder

-"¿poder?-repitió en su mente el chico, recordando lo dicho esa mañana por la chica: "soy un demonio"-"¿eso significa que los demonios tienen esa clase de poder?"-se preguntó mirando a su papa esperando encontrar la misma mirada que en su madre, pero este solo veía a Rias interesado, cosa que le sorprendió, y también a la chica, pero ella no lo mostro

-bueno, apresúrense o llegaran tarde, por cierto Tsuna, toma-le dijo pasándole un sobre blanco a su hijo-me lo dio Reborn, me dijo que lo abrieras cuando estuvieras solo, yo me tengo que ir arreglar unas cosas, nos veremos luego, hijo, señorita-se despidió levantándose de la mesa y besando a Nana antes de marcharse

…

Mientras iban de camino a la escuela juntos después de salir de la casa Sawada, el joven cargaba el bolso de la chica como su siervo y las protestas no se hicieron esperar…

-¿porque alguien como el…?-murmuraba un chico bastante celoso

-¿Qué hace una persona tan vulgar como el junto a RiasOnee-sama?-pregunto una chica bastante molesta

-no, ¿no te has enterado?-le contesto al que iba junto a ella, llamando la atención disimulada del joven-no es un pervertido como todas creíamos, de hecho, aunque es amigo de esos dos idiotas, el simplemente los ignora cuando hacen de las suyas…y he escuchado que está envuelto con Yakuzas

-¿en serio?-pregunto la otra bastante asombrada

-sí, el otro día un bishonen rubio llego para acompañarlo auna junta entre mafiosos…

-"¿Espera…que bishonen?-se preguntó un tanto desconcertado el joven Sawada-¿podría ser que se refieran a Dino-san?"

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ambos llegaron a la entrada de la escuela donde la chica simplemente se despidió con una sonrisa tras decirle

-Enviare a alguien a recogerte en la tarde…

Tan pronto ella se fue, el joven se dirigió a los baños antes de encontrarse a sus "amigos" al llegar se encerró en un cubículo y saco de su bolsillo la carta dada por su padre, al abrirla reconoció al letra de su tutor

-"Tsuna, te envié un par de MammonChains para que los utilices en el anillo Vongola y el Shimon, son solo prototipos pero funcionara para evitar que uses los Xgloves en cualquier modo, y el anillo de Natsu deberás dejarlo guardado por un tiempo, fuera de eso puedes traer los demás anillos contigo para cualquier emergencia, Reborn"

En efecto, había un par de cadenas como las que Lal del futuro les había dado para desaparecer la marca de energía de sus anillos ante el Strau Mosca, ya que inhibía la posibilidad de mandar llamas DiyingWill al anillo, tomo su mochila y de él saco los diez anillos dejando el de su mascota en el bolsillo oculto que traía y se los puso en su respectivo dedo, asegurándose de colocar de manera firme las cadenas para que le fuera imposible que se cayeran, tras esto, simplemente fue a su salón usando los anillos en todos los dedos

La llegar al salo fue abordado por la mirada penetrante de todos en el lugar, y tras tener que darles una explicación a unos molestos Matsuda y Motohama, las clases comenzaron

Las cosas fueron normales hasta la hora de la salida

-hola ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto un bishonen parecido a Dino, solo que de su edad y con el cabello más claro y corto

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto un tanto cuidadoso, no quería que le pasara de nuevo lo mismo que con Yuuma

-Soy KibaYuuto-se presentó el joven-vine aquí a petición de RiasGremory-sempai

-ya veo-contesto el joven guardando sus cosas en la mochila ante de dirigirse al dúo pervertido-los veo luego-se despidió mientras el chico de otra clase comenzaba caminar y él lo seguía

Mientras iban caminando no pudo evitar escuchar los comentarios molestos de las chicas por verlos caminar, llegando a insinuar si eran pareja

Pero mientras avanzaban el chico lo miro y miro sus manos

-¿y esos anillos?-pregunto intentando poner un tema de conversación

-¿estos?-contesto levantando las manos para mostrar sus diez anillos-me los dieron mis amigos hace antes de venir aquí, son como un recuerdo, no me los había puesto por que no sabía si iba contra de las reglas

-ya veo…-respondió interesado pero sin poder ver bien el anillo del cielo por la cadena, pero no pregunto

Ambos siguieron caminado hasta el edificio escolar antiguo, ahí dentro, subieron al segundo piso hasta una habitación que tenía el letrero: "Club de Ocultismo"

-la presidenta está aquí-comentó el joven adorado del sector femenino antes de entrar

Entraron en la habitación. Había signos extraños y palabras en todas las áreas del salón de clases. En el piso, en la pared y el techo estaban cubiertos de signos extraños. Y el más extraño buscando era un círculo escrito por señales situadas en el centro de la habitación. Parece un círculo mágico que ocupa la mayor parte del espacio en la habitación que estaba llena de un ambiente extraño y espeluznante. También había un par de sofás y mesas en la sala

Entonces el castaño se dio cuenta de la presencia en la habitación,

Se trataba de una chica pequeña, de ojos dorados y pelo plateado que estaba sentada en un sofá mientras comía un dulce japonés

-él es SawadaTsunayoshi-kun-le presento el joven a la chica, que solo miro apacible al castaño antes de inclinar al cabeza

-mucho gusto-saludo con vos seria ante de regresar a su dulce

-Mucho gusto-contesto de regreso el Vongola antes de percatarse del sonido del agua cayendo y darse cuenta de una tina de baño en la habitación donde al silueta de una chica se puede diferenciar, de inmediato el Decimo solo enrojeció mientras desviaba la mirada buscando algo más que ver

Sin que se diera cuenta, la chica de cabello plateado lo mira un poco asombrada

-siéntate-le aconsejo con voz plana la joven ocultando su sonrisa con su dulce, ella esperaba al pervertido de la escuela, pero ese chico parecía muy amable y noble

Un poco cohibido el castaño obedeció y tomo asiento frente a la joven, solo para sacar un libro, el dado por Gokudera sobre el System C.A.I, para leerlo por tercera vez y así entender un poco más de los complejos combos y la manera de usarlos

Al poco tiempo, la chica pelirroja que había despertado junto a él salió enfundada en su uniforme aun con el cabello mojado, miro al castaño antes de sonreírle

-lo siento, no pude tome una ducha anoche porque dormí contigo, así que tome una ducha ahora-se disculpó la chica mirándolo antes de que otra persona apareciera detrás de ella, se trataba de una chica de la misma edad que Rias, de cabello negro azulado en una cola de caballo, tenía una bonita cara y estaba sonriendo con cariño mientras miraba al Decimo

-¿Cómo se hace? Mi nombre es HimejimaAkeno, encantada de concerté-se presentó sin dejar de sonreír

-oh, mi nombre el SawadaTsunayoshi, en placer es mío-se presentó también con una reverencia

Rias observo a todos y procedió a hablar

-bueno, ya que estamos todos, Tsuna-kun; nosotros, el club de ocultismo de la preparatoria de Kuoh, te damos la bienvenidas…como un demonio

-¿ah?-fue lo único coherente que la mente de Tsuna fue capaz d producir tras dicha revelación

-supongo que no se puede evitar…es natural que no nos creas-comento Rias mientras Akeno les servía té a todos los demás-¿recuerdas al tipo de alas negras de la noche pasada?-pregunto mientras la pelinegra tomaba asiento junto a ella-Eso es un ángel caído, eran los ángeles antiguos que servían a Dios, pero cayeron al infierno porque tenían ideas impuras. También son los enemigos de los demonios-comenzó a explicar-Nosotros, los demonios, hemos estado en una guerra con los ángeles caídos desde la antigüedad, hemos estado luchando por la posesión de los bajos fondos, también conocido como el infierno en el mundo humano. El inframundo está dividido en dos áreas del demonio y ángel caído. Los demonios hacen un pacto con los seres humanos y al recibir su paga, aumentan su fuerza. Los ángeles caídos del otro lado controla a los seres humanos para eliminar demonios y aquí los ángeles vienen a destruir a los dos bandos por orden de Dios, entonces, la guerra está dividido en tres grupos: los demonios, ángeles caídos y los ángeles. Esto ha estado sucediendo desde tiempos antiguos.

-Ummsempai-llamo el joven no muy seguro-ese tipo de historia es difícil de aceptar para un estudiante normal como yo. ¿Eh? ¿Es esto lo que los miembros del club de la investigación oculta hacen?-¿normal? ¿A quién engañaba? El había pasado esa línea desde hacía mucho tiempo?

-no, el club de ocultismo es solo una fachada…mi hobby, todos lo que estamos aquí somos demonios…-contesto de inmediato al pelirroja, quizá un poco desesperada de la poca credibilidad que tenía-AmanoYuuma-dijo para captar la atención del castaño, cosa que consiguió-ella existió, por cierto, a pesar de que intento borrar todas las pruebas que te rodean-aclaro mientras se arremolinada un mechón de cabello con el dedo al tiempo que Akeno sacaba una foto de su bolsillo y se la pasaba al joven Vongola

-¿Es ella, no? AmanoYuuma-chan-pregunto sin dejar de sonreír la chica

-es un ángel caído, justo como el que te ataco ayer por la noche-aclaro Rias-ella se infiltro y creo una vida para interactuar contigo, con el fin de verificar algo, en cuando lo consiguió, se deshizo de todas las pruebas que conllevaba el haber estado aquí…

-¿Cuál era su objetivo?-pregunto el joven bastante serio

-matarte…

-Pero…todavía estoy vivo…¿Por qué tenía que cazarme?-intento debatir el descendiente de Giotto mirando ala pelirroja

-El motivo por el que tu vida estaba en su mira era para poder comprobar si había un objeto peligroso en tu interior, ya que la respuesta fue débil, tuvo que tomar su tiempo para inspeccionarte y lo confirmo, tu eres un humano con un SacredGear

-¿SacredGear?-repitió confuso el joven, esperando una aclaración

Kiba entonces procedió a explicarlo:

-Los SacredGear son un poder irregular, que se otorga a ciertos seres humanos. Por ejemplo, la mayoría de las personas cuyos nombres se registraron en la historia se dice que son poseedores de SacredGears.-Explicó con calma, como si hubiese estudiado parte del tema en profundidad.- Ellos usaron el poder de su SacredGear para grabar su nombre en la historia.

-En la actualidad, hay personas que tienen un SacredGear dentro de su cuerpo-Continuó Akeno donde Kiba calló-¿Conoces sobre las personas que juegan un papel importante en todo el mundo? La mayoría de esas personas Tienen un SacredGear sellado dentro de su cuerpo.

Cuando la pelinegra calló, Rias asintió con la cabeza y terminó la explicación donde ella la dejó.

- La mayoría de los SacredGears tienen funciones que sólo son utilizables en la sociedad humana, pero hay SacredGears excepcionales que son una amenaza para los Diablos y ángeles caídos. Tsuna, levanta tu mano izquierda, por favor-pidió tranquilamente

El castaño obedeció lentamente, no estando muy convencido de lo que hacia

-bien, ahora piensa en alguien que tu creas es el más fuerte…-le indico la pelirroja

Varias personas pasaron por la cabeza del Vongola: sus guardianes, Lanchia, MukuroRokudo, los Varia, Xanxus, Genkishi, Byakuran, Enma…Jagger…Bermuda…pero su mente viajo a ese asesino, aquel Hitman que sin el nada de lo que vivió hubiera ocurrido

-"lo sé, él es el más fuerte"-pensó para si el joven-listo-anuncio a la nombrada Rias

-bien, ahora imagínate a esa persona en una situación en la que luce más fuerte…

Y recordó ese momento en su batalla contra Bermuda, la frase que iba acompañada de ese tiro y la sensación de poder que emanaba en general

Asintió para que Rias prosiguiera

-baja tu brazo lentamente y ponte de pie-ordeno, siendo obedecida por el Vongola-ahora imita la pose de esa persona, cópiala perfectamente y no des marcha atrás-le indico mirando curiosa como el chico observaba la habitación entera

-disculpa…¿no tienes algo como un sombrero y una pistola?-pregunto dudoso, extrañando a todos los presentes por tal petición

-ara….creo que puedo tener algo escondido, iré a revisar-dijo con una sonrisa la chica llamada Akeno saliendo de la habitación, dejando a los demás que miraban curiosos a Tsuna por la petición; a los pocos minutos, la chica con grandes delanteras regreso con un sombrero de fieltro negro con una franja roja y una pistola de juguete naranja-aquí tienes-le dijo pasándole los objetos la chico

-gracias-contesto el joven Decimo antes de ponerse el sombrero a modo de que le cubriera un ojo, ladearse con la pistola en la mano derecha y apuntarla al frente

-bien, hazlo-ordeno la ojiazul expectante

Tsuna solo cambio su mirada, cosa que notaron los del club ya que paso de gentil a una seria y peligrosa

-muere de una vez…-dijo con voz seria helándole la sangre a los espectadores, jalo el gatillo y….paso

Una luz roja brillo en el brazo izquierdo del Vongola, al apagarse, el brazo estaba cubierto por un guantelete de escamas grandes y rojas metálicas con garras por dedos y una gran gema verde en el dorso de la misma, la diferencia era que en sus garras seguían estando los anillos de sus amigos, excepto el dado por Kyoko y Haru

-ese es tu SacredGear, Ahora que lo has llamado por primera vez podrás usarlo como y cuando quieras-Dijo Rias-Esa ángel caída, Yuuma, te atacó para matarte porque ese artículo era una amenaza para ella, gracias al círculo de invocación pude llegar allí y salvarte

-¿Circulo de invocación?-repitió aun con dudas el castaño

Rias solo de dio un folleto similar a la tarjeta que le dio la chica con la que se cruzó cuando iba a su cita con Yuuma, era un folleto con un círculo mágico raro y un eslogan que decía: "Vamos a conceder tu deseo", si mirabas con cuidado, el círculo mágico en el folleto era el mismo que el círculo mágico grande en el suelo a un rincón de la habitación

-Este es uno de los folletos que damos. Este círculo mágico se utiliza para convocar a los diablos, últimamente no muchas personas saben dibujar este círculo para convocarnos, así que damos estos folletos a las personas que parece que convocarían a los diablos por ayuda, este círculo mágico es seguro y fácil de usar, ese día, mi mascota los repartía y te dio uno, Tsuna-kun, después de que fuiste atacado por esa chica, me llamaste mientras estabas en el borde de la muerte, deseabas con tanta fuerza que me llamaste, usualmente son Akeno y los demás son los que son convocados-explicó la Gremory al Vongola, que seguía mirando su guantelete-cuando me llamaste y te vi, supe de inmediato que fuiste atacado por un ángel caído y que eras el poseedor de un SacredGear, pero había un problema, y eso era que estabas al borde de la muerte. no sólo los Diablos, sino los humanos también mueren en el acto si son empalados por la Lanza de Luz de un Ángel Caído, pero tu aun vivías lo que es sorprendente, aunque apenas, y me decidí a salvar tu vida ...haciendo de ti un diablo Tsuna, renaciste como un diablo mío, RiasGremory, de mi Clan y Casa, ya que eres mi diablo subalterno

Pan!

En ese momento surgió de las alas de la parte posterior de todo el mundo. Parecían diferentes de las alas negras de los ángeles caídos, eran similares a las alas de un murciélago

Pan!

Y de la espalda de Tsuna también, hubo una sensación de que algo estaba naciendo. Mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro, vio que también le habían crecido alas negras

-entonces los presentare-dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie siendo imitada por todos los demás excepto el Decimo

-KibaYuuto, de segundo año, soy un demonio, gusto en conocerte-se presentó el chico que había ido por el con una sonrisa cálida

-ToujouKoneko, primer grado…demonio, mucho gusto en conocerte-dijo la loli con su expresión plana

-soy HimejimaAkeno, de tercer año y soy la vice-presidenta del club de ocultismo, y también soy un demonio-fue el turno de la que siempre sonreía

-y yo soy su ama, RiasGremory, la heredera de la familia con título de Duque, gusto en conocerte Tsuna-termino la pelirroja sonriendo

El guardián del Cielo miro de reojo a su espalda solo para encontrar el par de alas de murciélago en ella y solo suspiro

-ya veo…ahora soy un demonio y encima soy un sirviente…¿así que a esto se refería con empezar desde abajo?-pregunto al aire desconcertando a sus nuevos compañeros-bueno, mientras Xanxus no se entere todo estará bien, o de lo contrario vendrá a volarme la tapa de los sesos seguramente-se encogió de hombros y miro a los demonios frente a él con una sonrisa-soy SawadaTsunayoshi, de segundo año, y soy un nuevo demonio, llevémonos bien a partir de ahora ¿ok?-les dijo con una sonrisa

-ara…Buchou, nuestro nuevo Kohai parece interesante…me hace sentir que tengo un hermano menor bastante lindo-expreso Akeno con una sonrisa

-Tsuna…¿estás bien con ser mi sirviente?-pregunto solo para confirmar la heredera Gremory

-sí, sin ningún inconveniente, me salvaste la vida, lo menos que puedo hacer es servirte por lo que me queda de ella, estoy más que seguro que mi tutor es lo que desea-contesto dejando el sombrero en la mesa de enfrente

-puedes quedártelo-le dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

-¿en serio? Gracias-contesto alegre el joven volviéndoselo a poner

-Tsuna, de ahora en adelante me llamaras Buchou ¿entendido?-le dijo la pelirroja serena

-¿siempre?-inquirió curioso el Vongola-pensaba más en llamarte Onne-sama o quizá Lady Rias-expreso sin preocupación alguna provocando un tenue sonrojo y un titubeo por parte de la chica mientras murmuraba un "no suena tan mal"

-no, ya que la escuela y la ciudad de kuoh es mi territorio me deberás llamas así, así es como me llaman los demás miembros del grupo-se mantuvo firme la joven

-de acuerdo-accedió sin ningún reclamo el poseedor de la llama del cielo-bien, ¿quétengo que aprender de los demonios?

-Muy bien para empezar hablemos de los títulos-empezó Rias-La verdad es que también hay rangos entre los diablos-Explicó-Algo así como una agrupación y títulos. Yo también tengo. El lugar donde naciste y la familia en que has nacido desempeñan un papel importante en ello, pero hay demonios que llegan ahí desde cero. Todo comienza como un novato en primer lugar. La mayoría de los Diablos puros murieron en la guerra hace mucho tiempo. Por eso, nosotros, los Diablos comenzamos a hacer un montón de sirvientes. Bueno, hemos perdido una gran cantidad de energía, por lo que no podemos hacer un ejército enorme en comparación con el pasado. Aun así, tenemos que seguir aumentando el número de los Diablos. Al igual que los humanos, los Diablos se dividen en géneros de hombres y mujeres y son capaces de dar a luz. Pero incluso con partos normales, se necesitará mucho tiempo para volver a la misma población que antes. Los Diablos también tienen una tasa de natalidad muy baja, por lo que no serán capaces de ponerse en pie contra los ángeles caídos. Así nos encontramos con seres humanos que tienen buena calidad y convertirlos en diablos. Como nuestros siervos. Ahora, voy a ir al grano, dado que esto sólo aumenta el número de siervos, no aumenta el número de diablos poderosos, así que los Diablos añadieron una nueva regla. En ocasiones u oportunidades se les dio a los poderosos demonios convertidos, en otras palabras, los diablos que fueron reencarnados de los humanos. Los reencarnados reciben un set para la agrupación si son dignos y poderosos. Debido a esto, hay un montón de diablos en la sociedad de los seres humanos. También hay diablos como yo, que vinieron a la sociedad de los seres humanos también, es posible que no lo hayas notado, pero es probable que pasaras al lado de Diablos un par de veces al caminar

-ya veo…¿y los diablos están en todos lados?-pregunto curioso el joven

-bueno…si, están repartidos por todo el mundo, hay muy pocas ciudades que no tiene un jefe encargado…escuche que fuiste transferido hace poco ¿de dónde vienes?-pregunto tras responder la presidenta

-de Namimori-contesto sin pensarlo, pero de inmediato supuso que había dicho algo malo, al ver las caras que todos habían puesto, de total y absoluto desconcierto

-"¿Namimori?"-pensó aterrada la pelirroja-"¿el lugar prohibido para Diablos, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos?"

-¿he…dije algo malo?-pregunto inocentemente el chico

-eh…no, no, solo que es raro ver a alguien de esa ciudad por aquí…¿Por qué te mudaste?-pregunto con cuidado la mujer

-mi tutor lo organizo todo, no sé qué tenía en mente al mandarme para aquí pero fue su idea-contesto con sinceridad asegurándose de no revelar información

-ya veo…bueno, mucha gente no suele ponerle importancia al asunto, pero hay otras a las que si-siguió al ver que no podía sacar más información-Por ejemplo, las personas con una fuerte codicia o personas que quieren recibir ayuda de los diablos por lo general pueden distinguirnos fuertemente, somos, por lo general, convocados por el círculo mágico de los folletos y solicitudes. Hay gente que puede distinguir a los diablos, pero no creen en nuestra existencia. Aunque la mayoría de ellos suelen creer si ven poderes mágicos

-entiendo…¿así que te invoque porque tenía una ambición y codicia fuertes?-intento repasar el novato, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su nueva jefa-…ya veo…bueno, en ese momento solo pensaba que no quería morir y poder volver a ver a mis amigos…

-¿les sucedió algo?-pregunto interesada genuinamente la pelirroja

-no, pero todos son muy importantes para mí, están en Namimori porque mi tutor me mando a aquí repentinamente así que no pueden venir por un tiempo, pero me dieron sus anillos para recordarlos-les dijo mostrando sus manos, con la izquierda vuelta a la normalidad, la cadena bloqueaba totalmente la vista del anillo del cielo y de la tierra pero los demás estaban en todo su esplendor-así que no podía morir sin regresárselos antes-les dijo causando que todos sonrieran

-sabes Tsuna, creo que te llevaras bien con nosotros-le aseguro su jefa-júntate conmigo y tu futuro será brillante-le aviso guiñando un ojo

…

Habían pasado algunos días en los que el joven Decimo se encargó de repartir los folletos del grupo demoniaco en una bicicleta, y una vez terminados de repartir cerca de 5 cajas de cartón llenas de los folletos, dio por terminada "la primera parte de su camino como demonio" según Rias

-¿los has repartido todos?-pregunto sorprendida la líder del joven viendo las cajas vacías mientras entraba a la habitación con Akeno-muy bien, entonces podemos pasar al siguiente paso, Akeno, ¿te importaría?

-en absoluto contesto la pelinegra con alegría-bien, Tsuna-kun, párate en el círculo-le ordeno al castaño que obedeció de inmediato

-Tsuna, tu trabajo entregando volantes ha acabado, bien hecho-felicito la pelirroja-ahora puedes empezar tu trabajo como un demonio profesional

-¿hare contratos, no?-pregunto el Vongola mirando a su jefa

-así es, pero como es tu primera vez, será un contrato con alguien con un deseo pequeño, Koneko recibió dos pedidos al mismo tiempo y ya que es un tanto difícil cumplir con los dos, tú le ayudaras-explico la demonio pura

-por favor, ayúdame-pidió la peliplateada inclinando la cabeza

-con gusto, Toujou-san-contesto con su típica amabilidad le castaño

-llámame Koneko-pitio la chica sin alguna expresión en particular

-ok, Koneko-chan-accedió el joven

-Tsuna guarda silencio, Akeno está insertando tu sello grabado dentro del círculo mágico-le ordeno Rias mirando a la vicepresidenta que esparcía algo dentro del circulo-extiende tu palma hacia mi-le pidió acercándose al joven, que extendió su mano izquierda al frente, donde la mujer de cabello rojo comenzó a dibujar algo con su dedo, se trataba de un sello mágico circular que en cuando lo acabo, este empezó a brillar en blanco y azul-este sello mágico es usado para tele-transportación y puede trasladarte con el cliente al instante, también te permite regresar en cuando acabes el contrato-explico-¿Akeno, estas lista?-pregunto mirando a su amiga que asintió

-lista, Buchou-contesto la joven saliendo del círculo mágico

-ahora ponte en el centro-le pidió mirando al Decimo que obedeció y el circulo comenzó a brillar-el círculo mágico está respondiendo al cliente, ya sabes que hacer, ahora ¡ve!-le grito mientras el circulo emitía una luz aún más brillante que cubría al joven castaño que en cuando dejo de ver la luz, dio un paso al frente y dijo

-¿hola? ¿Han llamado a algún demonio?-pregunto con un poco de inseguridad hasta que fue capaz de distinguir a cuatro personas-¿…are? ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto en cuando reconoció a Kiba, Koneko, Akeno y Rias, no había ido a ninguna parte

-Tsuna, al parecer no puedes dar el salto todavía…-dijo con voz cansada la pelirroja-…lo cual es imposible considerando que el nivel de magia es tan bajo que incluso los niños pueden tele-transportarse…-dijo confundida-en otras palabas, significa que tiene tan poca magia que el circulo no puede responder

-…no puede ser…-dijo desilusionado el portador de la llama del cielo-¿significa que aun como demonio sigo siendo Dame-Tsuna?

-Ara, Buchou, no creo que sea eso-interrumpió la pelinegra con su clásica sonrisa, llamando la atención de todos

-¿de qué hablas Akeno?-quiso saber la Gremory

-no sé, hay algo que interfiere con su sistema mágico, que le impide al círculo mágico sentir la magia que hay en él, pero no sé qué sea…-explico la sonriente chica poniendo un poco nervioso al jefe de la mafia

-bueno, no solucionaremos nada preocupándonos ahora, ve con el cliente en tu bicicleta, después veremos que hacer-le dijo la chica al ojicafe, que asintió con desgana y salió rumbo a la casa del cliente, al llegar toco la puerta

-ehhh….esto…¿hola? ¿es aquí la casa de la persona que llamo a los demonio?-pregunto aun con el ánimo decaído el chico

-¿quién es?-pregunto la voz de un hombre joven, quizá de unos 20 años, detrás de la puerta

-Soy un demonio novato, vine aquí porque me llamaste-respondió inseguro

-¡no mientas! ¡No hay ningún demonio que llame a la puerta, y tú no eres Koneko-chan!-le grito el tipo tras la puerta

-¡lo siento, ella tiene otros asuntos que atender hoy, y tuvimos problemas con el sello mágico, lamento las molestias!-se disculpó un poco desanimado el chico

-¿es así?-pregunto la voz del otro lado de la puerta-ya veo…¿pero en serio eres un demonio?-pregunto mientras se asomaba por un lado de la puerta-nunca te he visto…

-lo siento, soy el novato del grupo, me llamo SawadaTsunayoshi-se presentó tranquilamente mirando al sujeto que se asomaba por la puerta, era delgado y parecía poco saludable

-entiendo…es una pena…-contesto el hombre abriendo completamente la puerta para dejar pasar al Vongola-bueno, si ese es el caso supongo que lo dejare pasar por esta vez, pero, no podre pedirte que uses el traje de NagatoYuki…que lastima-

-lamento los inconvenientes que esto le provoque señor…-intento actuar de manera formal el Decimo entrando al cuarto, que era bastante pequeño,y aprecia de un otaku lleno de cosas y figuras

-Morisawa-contesto con calma el tipo-bueno, si eres un demonio, debes de tener algún poder especial ¿no?-pregunto el hombre mientas se sentaba en la mesa que tenía en el centro-para que sepas, Koneko-chan tiene una súper fuerza, incluso me levanto con un solo brazo…

Bueno…yo…la verdad es que soy solo un novato así que no tengo las habilidades de mis superiores-contesto decaído el Sawada

-¿en serio eres un demonio?-volvió a preguntar para asegurarse el cliente, como respuesta, el Vongola saco sus alas de demonio-bueno, pues, entonces...sobre mi deseo...¿Que tal hacerme rico?-Propuso el ilusionado.

-A ver-Tsuna lo comprobó en su máquina demoniaca, la misma que le indicaba los lugares a donde ir, era como un localizador del inframundo-uhh…lo siento, se puede conceder, pero el precio sería tu vida, morirías nada más el dinero empezara a llegar-le explico

-¿Y un harem?-insistió el otaku

-Más de lo mismo, nada más la chica se interesara en ti palmarias-respondió el castaño mirando la pantalla del monitor. Ese chisme era útil, pero no estaba teniendo muy buena suerte

-BUAAAAA...¿Mi vida vale tan poco?-se quejó el sujeto llorando a mares

El Vongola le consoló como pudo, hasta que se calmó, entonces sonaron golpes estruendosos en la puerta de la casa, como si golpearan con un ariete

ES DIA DE PAGO-Exigió una voz a gritos.-Ya vas con retraso...Y SABES LO QUE PASA CUANDO TE RETRASAS.

-OH; NONONONO...-se alteró el cliente

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el joven demonio mirando al tipo

-Hace tiempo tuve una deuda, y me iban a quitar la casa, pensaba pedir un préstamo a unos Yakuza, pero ellos desaparecieron y tuve que ir con la mafia que controla el lugar, me lo prestaron y me salvé, pero ahora si no les pago me apalean cada mes hasta que lo haga-conto aterrado el tipo escondiéndose de mala manera bajo la mesa

-MORIZAWA-Bramó la voz

-¿la familia Tomaso?-inquirió curioso el chico

-si…¿los conoces?-contesto aterrado el cliente-no importa…¿Que hago, que hago, que hago...?-Se preguntó frenético, antes de mirar fijamente al novato, y mirarle esperanzado-Oye, ¿cuánto me costaría hacer que me dejaran en paz?

Tsuna vio que quizás aún tenía esperanzas para el contrato, comprobó la pantalla y sonrió

-MORIZAWA.-Gritó la voz. Dando un golpe que agrietó la puerta

-Estas de suerte entonces, solo te costará la mitad de tu resistencia, Te cansaras antes, pero no es nada que el ejercicio no solucione-le explico mientras sacaba su celular

-¡está bien! ¡Solo acaba con esto!-le pidió comenzado a llorar

EL Vongola marco a un número que al poco contestaron

-si…¿Naito-san?-pregunto al teléfono mientras seguían llamando a la puerta-lamento la hora pero veras…estoy en la ciudad de Kuoh, justo en la casa de un conocido, se llama Morizawa ¿lo conoces? Si, el tipo que te debe…¿Cuánto? Vaya, no me extraña que lo apaleen tus hombres si no paga, pero es mi amigo, así que ¿Qué te parece si me transfieres la deuda?, si, mañana te enviare un cheque, perfecto, gracias, espera…-se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con un gamberro mal encarado y trajeado que al verlo estaba a punto de empezar a gritar pero se desconcertó en cuando le paso el celular-tu jefe-le dijo al dárselo, el tipo se mantuvo al teléfono por unos minutos antes de regresarle el celular a Tsuna y hacer una reverencia

-lo lamento decimo, me disculpo-dijo de manera educada antes de retirarse

En cuando se fue, el castaño regreso a ver al cliente que estaba bastante fuera de si

-¿Qué…ha sido eso?...-intento preguntar

-¿eso, descuida, compre tu deuda, así que ahora me debes a mí, tranquilo no te golpeare si no pagas, pero de ahora en adelante tendrás que dejar el deposito en esta cuenta-le dijo pasándole un papel ¿ok? Gracias por hacer uso del servicio de deseos Gremory, nos vemos-dijo comenzando a alejarse dejando a un atónito Morizawa en su casa…

…

Tsuna estaba sentado en el parque, era de tarde ya que no le había tomado mucho hacer el contrato pero no tenía el valor para regresar

-no puedo creer que fui tan tonto, Reborn me mataría…-susurro mirando el papel en sus manos, era el cuestionario de Morizawa con respectoa su servicio que decía:

"Tsuna-san es genial ¿también son mafiosos? En serio el agradezco su ayuda, si tengo problemas financieros otra vez, ya sé a quién recurrir"

-no puedo regresar con esto, si Rias-sama, lo lee, seguro preguntara y Reborn fue claro con no revelar nada…¿qué debería hacer?-pregunto al aire

-Hawaa!

Una voz diciendo eso, así como un golpe contra el suelo fue lo que oyó Tsuna, cuando se giró, vio que, aparentemente había una monja en el suelo, sus brazos se extendieron abiertos y parecía que ella cayó al suelo en su cara, esa es una manera de caer fuera de moda

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó acercándose a la monja, rubia por cierto, y ayudándola a levantarse.

-Awwww. ¿Por qué sigo tropezando? ... Oh, lo siento, muchas gracias-fueron las palabras dela chica

Por su voz, parece que era joven, y su aspecto decía que tendría la misma edad queTsuna. Quizás algo más joven o de desarrollo algo más lento, era bastante guapa.

Su intuición le dijo que se aproximaban cosas grandes

…

Fin del capítulo, ¿largo he?, justo como me gustan los capítulos, en si abarco los dos primeros números del manga contando la parte original sobre el por qué va a Kuoh, espero les guste y me dejen rewis

Nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, aquí con el segundo capítulo de este crossover, venga, déjenme saber su opinión chicos!

Capítulo 2: Una nueva amiga llega!

Ante Tsuna estaba una chica vestida de monga que recién se había tropezado, como todo un caballero, fue a ver si no le había pasado nada a la chica y la ayudo a levantarse

-Ummm...¿Estas de viaje?-Preguntó Tsuna intentando hacer una conversación

-¿Eh? Ah, no, no es eso, fui transferida a la iglesia de esta ciudad, debes de ser un residente, ¿no? es un placer conocerte-Saludó ella sonriendo-Estaba preocupada desde que llegué aquí…Ummm…no puedo hablar japonés muy bien...Estaba perdida y los demás no podían entender lo que estaba diciendo...-explico un poco triste, entonces ella le tomó las manos juntas en frente de su pecho. Así que no podía hablar japonés...

Un momento, ¿Rias no había explicado algo así antes?

"Cuando te conviertes en un diablo, se obtiene una capacidad única llamada "Language" todo el mundo puede entender lo que estás diciendo. Las personas te podrán escuchar en el idioma que más familiar les sea. Si ellos son estadounidenses, entonces lo van a escuchar en inglés. Si son españoles, lo van a escuchar en español. Y al revés, si hablan en otro idioma, los podrás escuchar en japonés"

-Bueno, soy nuevo aquí...Pero creo recordar donde está la iglesia-menciono de manera tímida mientras se rascaba la mejilla

- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! ¡Todo esto es gracias a Dios!-exclamo alegre la rubia

La mención del nombre con "D" Le dio un leve dolor de cabeza a Tsuna, más que nada por toda la fe que tenía la chica, pero nada con lo que no hubiese tratado antes

Empezaron su camino y para llegar a la iglesia tuvieron que pasar por un parque donde oyeron a un niño llorar, solo había tropezado y su madre trataba de consolarlo

-Hey-Llamó la monja, que se dirigió hacia el chico que seguía llorando, Tsuna la siguió también-¿Estás bien? Los niños no deben llorar por una lesión menor como esta-le dijo la monja agachándose para quedar a la altura del niño mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, el niño probablemente no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, pero la chica tenía una expresión muy amable, puso la palma de la mano donde el niño se había lesionado y un momento después, Tsuna se sorprendió.

De la nada, un orbe de luz verde se hizo presente en la palma de la hermana y estaba parpadeando en la rodilla del chico

Entonces algo apareció en la mente del Vongola: "Sacred Gear" Un poder especial que se otorga a ciertas personas. De alguna manera se sentía como ello

Cuando el castaño miró atentamente la luz, pudo sentir su brazo izquierdo adolorido

"Esto tiene que estar relacionado ¿Mi Sacred Gear reacciona al suyo? No creo, debe de reaccionar al hecho de que es una monja usando un Sacred Gear"-analizo en su mente el Decimo

La madre del muchacho se sobresaltó al ver a su hijo sanado del todo mágicamente

-Ya está, la herida ha sanado, El dolor se ha ido-Dijo la monja, dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza del muchacho tiernamente y mirando al joven-Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo-se excusó y se echó a reír mientras sacaba la lengua

La madre del niño, quien estaba sorprendida antes, negó con la cabeza y luego agarró la mano del niño para que pudieran salir rápidamente de allí

-Gracias, hermana.-Dijo el niño mientras era jaloneado por su madre

La rubia obviamente no lo entendió, y miró al guardián del cielo pidiendo una respuesta con la mirada

-Te ha dado las gracias-explico el chico-Aunque la madre podría haber reaccionado mejor, lo has curado después de todo

Ella sonrió feliz después de la traducción

-Ese poder...-empezó a preguntar el mafioso

-Sí, es el poder de curar. Es un poder especial que Dios me dio-Dijo ella sonriendo con tristeza, en ese momento, el chico decidió no hurgar mucho en el tema

Definitivamente era un Sacred Gear, Normalmente habría dicho "yo también tengo uno" pero ella era una monja y el un demonio. Aun con una relación no agresiva no sería bueno revelarse

Como ahora no estaban Reborn, ni Soichi ni nadie para pensar planes por él, tenía que ir con más cuidado cuando le guiaba su instinto

La conversación terminó ahí, y fueron de nuevo a la iglesia. Llegaron a una antigua iglesia después de caminar durante unos minutos. A decir verdad, el jefe de los Vongola dudaba que este lugar se siguiera utilizando de tan viejo y desgastado que estaba. Pero se veía luz en el interior de la iglesia, lo que significa que había gente dentro

-Sí, ¡este es el lugar! ¡Gracias a Dios!-Exclamó suspirando de alivio la Monja tras haber comparado la ubicación con el mapa que tenía

-¿En serio? Se ve algo gastada. Aunque puede ser por falta de fondos-Dijo no muy convencido el Sawada al ver el recinto

-Sí, sin duda es aquí-aseguro la rubia con fervor

-Entonces he de irme ahora, que está oscureciendo-dijo con calma el joven pero la verdad era que se sentía observado, como si estuvieran vigilando cada paso que daba ahora, y no le gustaba…

-Por favor espera, me gustaría hacerte un té...Como agradecimiento...-intento detenerlo la chica un poco afligida

-Oh, no te preocupes, en esta hora se me acabó el tiempo libre y debería volver-menciono un tanto evasivo el chico

-Pero...-trato de nuevo la ojiazul con tristeza

-No te preocupes, otra vez será.-aseguro el Décimo antes de señalarse con el pulgar-Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero todos de llaman Tsuna-Cuando se presentó, la rubia le sonrió encantada

-Mi nombre es Asia Argento-respondió ella haciendo una reverencia-Solo llámame Asia

-Entonces, Asia, nos veremos de nuevo-Dijo despidiéndose el diablo de la mafia antes de irse corriendo mientras pensaba-"Vamos, no falta tiempo, pero no quiero llegar tarde y que Rias-sama se enfade"

(Más tarde, por la noche)

-No vuelvas a acercarte a esa iglesia otra vez-Dijo firme la pelirroja, con un tono que le dio un leve escalofrío al Vongola, le recordaba demasiado a Reborn cuando lo regañaba

-Para nosotros los Diablos, la iglesia es territorio enemigo, sólo entrar en ella puede causar un conflicto entre los Diablos y Dios. Dado que se trataba de un acto de bondad, guiando a la monja a la iglesia, no te hicieron daño, pero los ángeles están siempre al acecho, ya que te encontrabas en una situación en la que no sería extraño que uno de ellos te golpeara con una lanza de luz-Explicó ella realmente seria-No te involucres con la iglesia Tsuna, y menos con Exorcistas ¿Entendido? Ellos son nuestro mayor enemigo, fácilmente podrían eliminarnos porque sus poderes son apoyados por la oración de Dios, más aún si se trata de un exorcista con un Sacred Gear, eso sería lo mismo que ponerse al borde de la muerte-le aseguro- pudiste evitar la muerte como un humano reencarnando en diablo, Pero ahora serias exorcizado, Totalmente exterminado, completamente destruido y enviado a la nada sin esperanzas de volver ¿me escuchaste?-le pregunto enfocándolo con una mirada seria, solo para darse cuenta de que el chico estaba totalmente aterrado-…lo siento, creo que me sobrepase…de todas formas, ten cuidado de ahora en adelante y no vuelvas a pisar ese lugar…-dijo relajándose un poco y dejando que Tsuna también lo hiciera

-Ara…¿has acabado regañándolo?-dijo la voz de Akeno haciendo que el Juudaime saltara de su asiento por el susto, ella se encontraba detrás del sillón sonriendo como siempre

-Akeno, ¿Pasó algo?-Cuestionó Rias, la expresión de la pelinegra cambió después de la pregunta de la jefa a una entre seria y divertida

-Hemos recibido un pedido de caza por parte del Archiduque-contesto con malicia y una sonrisa traviesa

(Un rato después, a medianoche)

Diablos exiliados.

Hay seres que se llaman como tal. Diablos que traicionaron a su amo o lo mataron, solía pasar ya que los diablos son enormemente poderosos. Ni siquiera se podían comparar con el momento en que eran humanos, así que hay quienes optan por utilizar ese poder para sus propios intereses. Esos Diablos se deshacían de sus amos y montaban un alboroto en toda la zona circundante. Eso es un "diablo exiliado". En otras palabras, un perro callejero. Perros callejeros problemáticos en exceso. Cuando los hay, los otros diablos responsables de la zona, como el grupo Gremory, han de eliminarlos. Esa es la ley de los Diablos. Incluso otros, como los ángeles y los ángeles caídos, los ven como una amenaza y los eliminan en cuando los ven. Ya que no hay nada más aterrador que un diablo que no respeta ninguna regla.

Por eso el tipo del traje atacó a Tsuna. Aparentemente él había visto signos de que uno de ellos se acercaba a su zona por esa y creyó que era el

Y por eso, Rias, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko, fueron al edificio sin uso ubicado en la parte exterior de la ciudad, guiando al Decimo y llevándolo con ellos. Cada noche, un demonio exiliado estaba atrayendo humanos para la construcción para alimentarse de ellos, a causa de eso, los diablos de clase Alta les pidieron al grupo Gremory, los diablos encargados de la zona, cazarlo

Era medianoche y estaba oscuro casi del todo. Pero aun y así, uno de los rasgos de los diablos era que tenían una visión clara de noche, así que veían sin problema

-olor a sangre…-aseguro Koneko con voz fría en cuando se acercaron al edificio

De inmediato el castaño se cubrió la nariz con su manga al sentir también el olor

-bien Tsuna, este es un buen momento para que veamos todos lo que podemos hacer, así como verte en una lucha real-Le dijo Rias muy confiada mientras todos empezaban a caminar de nuevo-Y de paso te explicaré el rasgo de los siervos diablo. Ya sabes que hubo una guerra de tres bandos entre los Diablos, los ángeles caídos, y Dios con sus ángeles seguidores. Los tres lados tuvieron grandes ejércitos y pelearon durante casi toda la eternidad. Como resultado, los tres lados han perdido la mayor parte de sus tropas y la guerra terminó hace cientos de años sin ganar nadie

Kiba continuó después Rias:

-Los diablos no fueron una excepción. Los diablos que antes comandaban agrupaciones de unos 20 o 30 soldados perdieron la mayoría de sus subordinados, debido a la guerra. Perdieron tantos que ni siquiera podían formar nuevos ejércitos.

Akeno continuó desde allí.

-He oído que la mayoría de los Diablos puros murieron en esa guerra. Pero incluso después de la guerra, todavía hay problemas entre los diablos, los ángeles caídos y Dios. Incluso cuando los Ángeles Caídos y el lado de Dios también perdieron la mayor parte de sus tropas, todavía estamos en una posición en la que no podemos bajar la guardia, o de lo contrario vamos a estar en problemas.

Luego, Rias volvió a hablar.

-Entonces, los Diablos decidieron utilizar un sistema para formar un pequeño grupo de soldados. Y esa es sistema de Evil Piece.

-¿Evil Piece?-Repitió el Decimo curioso

-Los diablos con una agrupación usan las características del juego humano llamado "Ajedrez" para hacer diablos sirvientes. La mayoría de los Siervos son diablos que se han reencarnado de los humanos con este sistema. Desde entonces, el ajedrez se convirtió en un juego muy popular en el mundo de los diablos. Pero vamos a dejar eso a un lado.-Siguió explicando Rias.-Los maestros Diablos son el "rey" En nuestro caso, soy yo. A partir de ahí, crearon cinco rasgos especiales que se componen de la Reina, Torre, Alfil y Caballo. Como no podían hacer un ejército, decidieron tener un pequeño número de diablos y les dan un enorme poder. Este sistema se hizo en los últimos cien años, e inesperadamente se hizo muy popular entre los diablos con nobleza.

-¿Popular?-cuestiono asombrado el guardián del cielo

-Comenzaron a competir unos contra otros. Por ejemplo como: "¡Mi caballero es más fuerte!", O "¡No, mi torre es más fuerte!" Como resultado, los diablos de clase alta comenzaron a jugar un partido como el de ajedrez contra otros utilizando a sus siervos, Nosotros lo llamamos el "Raiting Game". De todos modos, este juego se hizo muy popular entre los Diablos. Ahora, incluso hay torneos. La fuerza de sus "Piezas" y también lo fuertes que son en el juego afecta la posición social de los Diablos, y su nobleza. Hay una cosa que se llama "Piece Collect" donde se reúnen personas con talentos y convertirlos en sus piezas. Es muy popular recientemente.

-¿Así que cuanto más fuertes seamos, mejor posición tendremos?-cavilo el chico, era muy parecido en la mafia

-algo así, veras yo no soy un diablo madurado todavía, así que no puedo participar en un torneo formal-Lo calmó ella para que no se exaltara-Incluso si pudiera, hay cosas que tengo que pasar, si no, no podre jugar, en resumen, no participaremos en un tiempo

El chico estaba por preguntar que pieza era cuando una voz lúgubre y distorsionada resonó por el lugar

-Kwakwakwakwakwakwakwa...

Los ecos de risas anormales los rodearon, eso no era una risa de un humano y tampoco es una risa de un diablo normal, desde las sombras, una cosa apareció. Era una mujer en topless. Pero el cuerpo de la mujer estaba flotando

No...

BAMN

Pasos pesados, lo siguiente que apareció era el cuerpo de una bestia gigantesca. Fue un grotesco ser con una forma no natural que tenía la parte superior del cuerpo de una mujer y la parte inferior del cuerpo de un monstruo. Estaba sosteniendo algo que parece una lanza en sus dos manos. La parte inferior del cuerpo del monstruo tenía cuatro piernas gordas con garras afiladas y cola de serpiente, Tendría más de 5 metros de altura

-Dejar de lado a tu amo, y arrasar a tu gusto este pueblo sin duda merece la muerte. En el nombre de Duke Gremory, con mucho gusto te eliminaremos, Vaizor-aseguro con confianza la pelirroja en cuando vio al monstruo

-Tú eres muy lista para una cría. Voy a rasgar tu cuerpo y teñirlo todo de color rojo al igual que tu pelo-contesto con locura en su voz la bestia, pero Rias sólo rió

-Vaizor habla de una manera elegante…Yuuto-llamo fríamente después de burlarse

-¡Sí!-exclamo el bishonen tensando sus músculos

FWOOSHH...

Kiba pasó por el lado de Tsuna, como un borrón sombrío de velocidad.

-"Increíble. Es igual de rápido que yo con las llamas fuertes…"-pensó el joven de la mafia italiana mirando al chico

-Tsuna, voy a seguir a partir de donde me quede antes-aviso la pelirroja-la posición de Yuuto es "el Knight" Su característica es la velocidad, los que se convierten en caballeros tienen mayor velocidad-le explico

Al igual que Rias dijo, la velocidad de Kiba iba en aumento, y, finalmente, no fue posible seguir sus movimientos con los ojos, ni para el mafioso. El monstruo estaba usando su lanza para atacar, pero no parecía que Kiba fuese a ser golpeado

-Y el arma definitiva de Yuuto son las espadas-dijo la chica

Kiba detuvo sus movimientos y de repente, estaba sosteniendo una espada europea. La sacó de la vaina y la espada desnuda reflejaba la luz de la luna

Swoof

Kiba repente desapareció de nuevo y un instante después se oyó el grito del monstruo

-Gyaaaaaaaaaah!

Sus brazos se separaron del torso a lo largo de la lanza. La sangre brotaba de sus heridas

-Este es el poder de Yuuto. Una velocidad que no se puede seguir con los ojos, y las habilidades de espada de un profesional, mediante la combinación de estos dos, se convirtió en el más rápido Knight-aseguro la Gremory

El jefe Vongola entonces notó a Koneko cerca de las patas del monstruo

-La siguiente es Koneko. La Torre. Su rasgo es...-empezó su maestra

PUM

El monstruo trató de aplastar a Koneko, con un poderoso golpe de su pata. Pero ella solo lo aguantó con las manos, sin mostrar un gran esfuerzo

-…una fuerza absoluta y una defensa increíble-Continuó hablando Rias sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo-Es imposible que un diablo con ese calibre estampe a Koneko, No es posible a ese nivel

Y con eso, Koneko levantó fácilmente al monstruo y lo estampó en un muro como si nada, rompiendo el muro y lanzando al monstruo al exterior

-Y por último, Akeno-Siguió Rias-Akeno es una "Reina", Es la persona más fuerte después de mí. Ella es la Reina inmejorable que tiene todos los rasgos del caballo, el alfil y la torre.

Mientras Rias decía eso, el monstruo gemía dolorido, mientras Akeno se acercaba, riendo de una forma que al ex humano y mafioso le daba escalofríos.

-Oh, parece que todavía tiene algo de energía en ti, Entonces ¿qué hay de esto?-Preguntó con esa voz que daba miedo la "Reina"

Akeno llevó las manos hacia el cielo.

FLASH

De repente, el cielo brillaba y un rayo fulminó al monstruo

-GAGAGAGAGAAA...!

El monstruo recibió la descarga eléctrica brutal, Su cuerpo fue quemado y el humo que salía de él

-Oh, Ara ara... Parece como si todavía tuvieras energía. Parece que puedes tomar más-aseguro sádicamente la pelinegra

Flash.

Otro rayo golpeó al monstruo

-Gwaaaaaaah!

La cara Akeno mientras lanzaba rayos tenía una expresión de miedo y de frío a pesar de que estaba sonriendo. Estaba disfrutando... porque se está riendo

-Akeno sobresale en el uso de los ataques hechos con poderes mágicos, Puede utilizar elementos naturales como relámpagos, hielo y fuego y, sobre todo, es una sádica redomada-Rias habló de ello como del clima-Por lo general, ella es muy amable. Pero una vez que la batalla comience, no se detendrá hasta que se calme, pero descuida, ella es muy amable con compañeros, así que no es un problema, Incluso dijo que eras lindo. La próxima vez, has que te consienta, definitivamente ella te abrazará amablemente-Dijo sonriendo la joven ignorando la cara de terror del Vongola

-Fufufufufufu. ¿Cuántos de mis rayos puedes tomar? No puedes morir todavía. El que te remata será mi maestro Ohohohoh!-exclamo alegre y durante unos minutos, los ataques de continuaron. Después de que se calmó, Rias le señaló a Tsuna que avanzara y mostrara un poco

Akeno había ido con cuidado de causar gran dolor, pero no herir en exceso al monstruo, por tal de dejarle algo a Rias, ya que no parecía que Tsuna tuviera alguna habilidad especial. De alguna manera, de los muñones de los brazos, salieron tentáculos con garras en las puntas para suplir los miembros caídos.

-Tsuna, tu eres el peón. Por ti mismo no tienes nada en particular como pieza, Pero en territorio enemigo puedes elegir ser cualquier pieza salvo el rey-Explicó Rias mientras el monstruo se levantaba-Ahora estamos en territorio neutral. Así que muéstranos lo que tienes por ti mismo, en especial, me gustaría saber cómo congelaste las alas de aquel ángel caído-pidió la pelirroja causando que todos sus demás sirvientes abrieran los ojos en shock por esa información

-…hmm…vale…-contesto no muy seguro el chico, se supone que no debía de mostrar sus habilidades, pero Reborn solo había sido especifico con el anillo del cielo, así que no importaba si mostraba las demás habilidades que recién había aprendido

Dio un paso al frente mientras levantaba la mano izquierda a la altura del pecho en donde el anillo de la nieve comenzaba a brillar emitiendo su llama blanca con tintes azul cielo, solo que los demás no fueron capaces de verlo porque les daba la espalda

De inmediato, el monstruo intentó lanzarse sobre el Vongola pero este solo aventó su brazo izquierdo al aire y una pared de hilo apareció entre él y el demonio exiliado que termino golpeándola y reventándola

-Parete di Neve…-murmuro el décimo mientas sus ojos se entrecerraban como cuando estaba en modo hyper y saltaba para esquivar los trozos de hielo que amenazaban con aplastarlo, de su bolsillo saco una caja arma que toco con la llama de su índice derecho y el cinturón con varias cajas de diferentes colores apareció ante la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros de familia, tomo una roja y la toco con el mismo anillo, al abrirse, la plataforma voladora apareció bajos sus pies ayudándolo a salir del rango de los pedazos de hilo y elevándolo alrededor del 3 metros

-¿Qué es eso…?-pregunto Rias asombrada pero el chico no la escucho y siguió con su ataque

-Braccio di Neve-dijo con el anillo en llamas mientras extendía su brazo derecho y de la pared surgió una réplica gigante de su brazo derecho que se movía como el del joven y ataco golpeando al demonio mandándolo contra el otro muro-Gabbia di Neve-y la extremidad de nieve se lanzó contra el exiliado volviéndose una jaula atrapándolo completamente y solidificándose en forma de hielo puro-Pioggia Letale di Ghiaccio-de la parte superior de la jaula, el hilo comenzó a tomar forma de estalactitas y cayeron sobre el demonio lacerándolo y perforándolo en varias partes del cuerpo-…eso es todo-dijo mientras sus plataforma lo llevaba al suelo y el hilo y la nieve desaparecían al tiempo que el gigantesco monstruo se desplomaba en el suelo ante la atónita mirada de los Gremory

-…ah…¿eso es posible Rias?-pregunto en un susurro por la perplejidad Akeno-yo no puedo manejar el hielo a ese nivel…de hecho…solamente Leviathan-sama puede…¿cómo es que…?-intento deducir la chica anonadada

-¿es un Sitri?-cuestión Kiba en shock al igual que Koneko, que como pocas veces, mostraba un sentimiento en su cara

-no…él era un humano hasta que yo lo volví demonio-aseguro la pelirroja viendo al castaño acercarse a ella mientras su cinturón volvía a la caja

-¿lo acabas tú, buchou?-pregunto el joven Vongola mirando inquisitivamente a la pelirroja, que recupero la compostura y avanzo hacia el monstruo que ya había perdido su voluntad de luchar mientras Tsuna se apartaba y señaló con la mano hacia el monstruo

-¿Alguna última palabra?-pregunto con voz seria

-Mátame-Suplicó el monstruo mirándola entre la sangre que el cubria los ojos por las laceraciones del hielo

-Okay. Desaparece-dio una respuesta sin corazón y fría que le causo escalofríos a el castaño

Boom!

Una gigantesca bola mágica negra y roja salió disparada de la palma de Rias, era lo suficientemente grande para cubrir todo el cuerpo del monstruo, cuando la esfera de magia desapareció, también lo hizo el cuerpo del monstruo, justo como Rias dijo, desapareció. La joven dio un suspiro después de confirmar la misma

-Se acabó. Buen trabajo a todos-felicito volteando a ver a su gente, en especial al mafioso-Tsuna…¿Cómo posees esas habilidades?-pregunto causando que el chico se asustara y empezara a sudar un poco

-he….bueno….veras…-intento pensar en algo que no fuera decir "soy del Decimo Vongola"-es una forma de pelear de donde yo vengo…-empezó no muy convencido de sus propias palabras

-¿es así?-cuestiono Rias, ciertamente, nadie sabía nada sobre la gente de Namimori, el encontrar a alguien y que fuera su sirviente podría quizá revelar la verdad de ese pueblo-entones vámonos, tenemos que cumplir con los contratos-termino sonriendo mientras se alejaban y nadie decía nada

El Vongola suspiro aliviado, había evadido la pregunta pero no sabría que hacer después…bueno, si algo le había enseñado su tutor, era a no preocuparse por cosas que aún no sucedían

Y tras pensar eso, siguió a sus compañeros de regreso al edificio escolar

…

-Ahhhh...los deseos no paran-Murmuró Tsuna tumbado en la cama de su habitación-Hay tantos que es agotador….Así que "Peón" ¿eh?-murmuro tras desahogarse

La verdad era que a pesar de aparentar que ya lo había asimilado, aun digería toda la información, Ahora era un diablo, un "Peón" de la agrupación de Rias. El hombre más bajo y básico, el "Peón"

-"empezar desde abajo…"-recordó las palabras de Reborn

Rias tenía ya una pieza de cada uno. El, el Peón, Koneko, la Torre, Kiba, el Caballo, Akeno, la Reina, y alguien que no conocía como el Alfil.

"Ya tengo un "Alfil" pero no está aquí. El Alfil está en un lugar diferente, siguiendo un orden diferente, trabajando para mí, si hay una oportunidad, entonces voy a presentaros en su momento", era lo que había dicho cuando el pregunto

¿Quién sería el Alfil?

Bueno, no tenía caso preocuparse por ello

Rias era muy amable, si bien sabía marcar autoridad, algo de lo cual estaba maravillado, sin duda aprendería a ser un buen líder con ella, Akeno estaba bien, era linda siempre que no se enfadara, Koneko era muy inexpresiva, pero era muy buena gente, Kiba era muy relajado también, y un gran tipo, le recordaba un poco Yamamoto

Su mente viajó entonces a la monja rubia, Asia. Una buena chica, y no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, La iglesia…sin duda algo pasaba ahí…y no le agradaba

No dejaba de pensar en ello.

Él era un sirviente del Diablo y ella una sierva de Dios. Polos opuestos. Pero entonces...¿Por qué el solo trataba de hacer su vida neutralmente y ella trabajaba, muy probablemente, con un ángel caído que mataba a inocentes sin problemas?

-Algo no cuadra-murmuro cavilando

Estaban tramando algo. Lo intuía, lo sabía, su Súper Intuición nunca se equivocaba, pero no había por dónde empezar a buscar, ella solo era una curandera, no era peligrosa

Pero aun y así...no podía estar tranquilo, giro para ver la caja junto con otra Nota de Reborn que había llegado esa mañana

"aquí están varias cajas arma para que guardes las armas y algunas cosas, y las lleves para una emergencia, también esta una réplica de la Shigure Kintoki de Yamamoto, verde se tardó un poco más en replicarla dada la complejidad, cosa que le encanto, también está un chip que puedes meter en los X headphones, servirá para que la llama de última voluntad no sea liberada de tu cabeza cuando entres en cualquier modo; recuerda guardar los anillos del cielo y la tierra a menos de que llegara a suceder algo inesperado…bye"

Suspiro, tenía la sospecha de que Reborn sabía lo que sucedía y en lo que estaba metido…

¿Se preguntan por qué eran dos anillos separados en vez del entero unido al del meñique con la cadena?

Muy sencillo, después de que la maldición de los arcobalenos hubiera acabado, Reborn insistió en regresar los Accesorios Vongola de nuevo a anillos, con el fin de que no hubiera problemas con los siguientes sucesores (como el de la niebla, no a muchos chicos les gusta llevar pendientes) por lo que entre el herrero Vongola Tarubo y Verde los volvieron a su forma de anillos liberados (la segunda forma) y en el momento en que activaran el Vongola Gear los anillos tomarían su forma de Accesorios

¿Genial, no?

Como fuera, el chico tomo los anillos del cielo y la tierra y junto con el de Natsu y se los colgó en una cadena alrededor del cuello ocultándola bajo su ropa, dejando al descubierto su dedo medio y el meñique de su mano derecha y decidió dormir por lo que restaba de la noche

…

(A la medianoche del día siguiente)

El Décimo corrió a la dirección de un contratista, como seguía sin poder llegar vía círculo mágico, ya que al parecer su control sobre las llamas Diying will era lo que causaba la interferencia que le imposibilitaba tele-transportarse, bueno, no es que se lo hubiera dicho a los demás, llegó a una casa. No una mansión o apartamento, sólo una casa común y corriente ¿Que debía hacer? Como el cliente no vivía solo ¿no iba la familia del cliente a verle? Le dijeron antes que los humanos normales no le podían detectar ¿pero se aplica a esta situación así?

Preguntándose todo esto, justo al llegar a la puerta, vio que estaba abierta

-"En serio, dejando la puerta abierta en el medio de la noche..."-Pensó el mafioso

Latido

Una sensación de inquietud lo invadió de pies a cabeza, mientras sus sentidos le gritaban que huyera, pero esa no era opción, no cuando casi no tenía contratos y Rias parecía comenzar a enfadarse con él por ser tan inútil

-¿Hola...? Soy un demonio de la casa Gremory...-Llamó, tratando de ver si había sido algo muy grabe al entrar-Umm…¿está el cliente aquí?

No hubo respuesta. Y Tsuna lo intuía fácilmente gracias a la I.V, las cosas se iban a poner muy chungas

-"mira que siempre acabo en situaciones malas…"-pensó un tanto afligido avanzando por la casa

Entró en la sala de estar donde solo había una televisión, un sofá, una mesa y ya, se veía como una sala de estar común, entonces dejó de respirar, Su vista fue atrapada por algo en la pared. Había un cadáver clavado en la pared…Un hombre... ¿era el que vivía ahí? ¿Pero por qué...?

El cadáver había sido cortado brutalmente y clavado en la pared

-¿Pero que...Quien haría esto?-Preguntó asqueado el Juudaime, había visto muchas cosas, pero nunca ese tipo de escenas…

No se puede matar a una persona de esta forma, con una mente normal. Había un charco de sangre en el suelo de las gotas de sangre que caían del cadáver. Había escritos en la pared.

-¿Que…qué es esto?...-murmuro sin entender nada de lo que decía el grabado

-Está escrito como "Castigo para los que obraron mal" Tomé prestada la frase de alguien importante-Dijo una voz a su espalda

El chico se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre de pelo blanco, joven, parecía ser un extranjero y parecía que todavía era un adolescente. Estaba vestido como un sacerdote. También era bien parecido. El sacerdote hizo una sonrisa malévola en cuanto le vio.

-Hmmm…Bueno, bueno. ¡Si no es más que un diablo-kun!-exclamo, parecía muy contento.

Entonces, lo que dijo Rias, pasó por la mente del jefe de los Vongola:

"No te involucres con la gente de la Iglesia. Especialmente los Exorcistas. Ellos son nuestro mayor enemigo. Fácilmente pueden eliminarnos porque sus poderes son apoyados por la oración de Dios."

-"Mierda, es un sacerdote. Luego está relacionado con la Iglesia. Incluso sabe que soy un diablo. Esto es malo"-Pensó apretando las manos, no estaba en una muy buena situación-"como siempre"

-Soy un sacerdote. Un sacerdote joven. Corto diablos. Y me río mientras les corto la cabeza…Lalalala

¿Este enfermo estaba...Cantando? ¿Qué infiernos le pasaba?

-Mi nombre es Freed Zelzan. Pertenezco a un grupo determinado de exorcistas. Oh, sólo porque me presenté, no es necesario te presentes. Por favor, no lo hagas-Dijo el sacerdote con una mirada desquiciada-Porque recordar el nombre de un demonio es un desperdicio de mi memoria, Está bien, total, vas a morir pronto, me aseguraré de ello, puede doler al principio, pero después te sentirás tan bien que vas a llorar ¡Ahora vamos a abrir la puerta al infierno de nuevo!

-¿Cuantas veces he tenido esta conversación ya?-Se quejó Tsuna recordando a todos sus enemigos y amenazas de muerte-Oye, ¿tú lo mataste?

-Sí, yo lo maté. Porque él era un delincuente habitual que ha estado convocando a los diablos. Así que tuve que matarlo-contesto el tipo sin dejar de sonreír psicóticamente

¿Qué tipo de excusa era esa?

-¿Eh? ¿Estás sorprendido? ¿No estás huyendo? Eso es raro. Ciertamente raro-Comentó extrañado el sacerdote-Me refiero a que, los humanos que hacen un pacto con los diablos son escoria. Escoria. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No? ¿Es así? Bueno, son escoria, Diablo-le explico con burla e ironía en la voz

-¿Cómo puede un humano matar a otro humano, entonces? ¿No se supone que sólo matáis a los diablos?-pregunto con dureza, el odiaba esa clase de actos, eran demasiado diabólicos aun para el ahora que era diablo…ah…la ironía

-¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos es eso? Un Diablo como tu sermoneándome? Hahaha...HAHAHA...Tiene gracia. Está bien, entonces. Escucha cuidadosamente Diablo de mierda. Ustedes usan la codicia de los seres humanos para sobrevivir. Si vives al hacer un pacto con el Diablo, entonces ya no eres un ser humano. Es el fin. Es por eso que lo maté. Me gano la vida matando a los diablos y los que los contratan. Ese es mi trabajo-le siguió hablando como si tratara con un loco….aunque ciertamente él lo parecía mas

-¿Y nosotros somos los malos?-pregunto un tanto molesto el chico-Ni siquiera un diablo iría tan lejos

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? Los diablos son basura. Es de sentido común-Dijo extrañado el cura, pero con expresión psicótica- ¿No lo sabías? En serio, deberías empezar desde cero como un niño pequeño. Espera, que es inútil decirle esto a un Diablo reencarnado como tú. Ya ves, tengo que matarte. Jajajaja. Es impresionante, ¿no es así?

El sacerdote sacó una espada que no tenía ninguna hoja y una pistola.

BOOOM.

Un sonido vibró en el aire. La espada que sólo tenía un mango convertido en algo parecido a un sable de luz

-De alguna manera me irritas, ¿por lo que te puedo cortar? ¿Puedo disparar? ¿Está bien? Está bien, entonces. Ahora voy a apuñalar tu corazón con la espada de luz, ¡y te voy a volar la cabeza con esta pistola chula! Hombre, esto es en serio me he enamorado de esta cosa-dijo mirando cariñosamente su arma

SWIFT.

El sacerdote saltó a correr a una velocidad pasmosa hacia el Decimo, y lanzó un corte veloz y preciso hacia su cuello.

BOOOMMM...

El corte no dio en el blanco, ya que Tsuna se movió a un lado para esquivar el corte, pero en cuando apoyo la pierna dispuesto a sacar una Bokkuzu hei ki (Caja Arma) notó un dolor intenso en la pierna derecha y el humo que salía de la pistola del sacerdote que lo miraba desquiciado

"¿Me ha disparado? Justo en el momento en que lo esquive…Es muy rápido y preciso…Pero no se oyó ningún disparo"-cavilo mientras se tambaleaba un poco por el dolor

Entonces, de repente sintió otra inyección de dolor en mi pierna.

-Gwaaaaah!-exclamo mientras caía de rodillas, ya que había recibido un disparo en la pantorrilla izquierda.

Ese tipo de dolor fue repentino y centrado, para ser más intenso que las otras veces, pero se recuperó del dolor en un instante.

Luz. Como los ángeles de las otras veces.

-¿Cómo es? La bala especial hecha de luz que está hecho especialmente para Exorcistas! Y no tiene ningún sonido. Debido a que la bala se fabrica con "luz". Esta situación resulta tanto dolorosa, ¿no es así?-Preguntó con una expresión repugnante en la cara-¡Muere! ¡MUERE, DIABLO! CONVIERTETE EN POLVO Y DESAPARECE. ENTRETENME-grito mientras se reía como un loco y estaba a punto de disparar de nuevo.

-¡Por favor, detente!

Entonces se oyó una voz familiar. El sacerdote se congeló su postura cuando estaba a punto de atacar, y miró el lugar donde venía la voz. Tsuna también miro en la misma dirección, una chica estaba allí, y el la conocía.

-Asia…-susurro impactado el chico

-Bueno, pero si es mi asistente, Asia-chan. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Terminaste de poner la barrera?

-No…NOOOOOOOO...-gritó la chica después de ver el cadáver

-¡Gracias por el grito adorable! Ah, sí, esta es tu primera vez viendo un cadáver ¿no es cierto, Asia-chan? Entonces mira con cuidado. Este es el destino de los seres humanos que están en trance por un diablo

-No, no...-gimió mientras miraba de nuevo al cura y reconoció a Tsuna-Padre Freed...esa persona...-intento decir sin dejar de mirar al Vongola

Asia miró directamente al mafioso

-¿Persona? No, no. Esta mierda de aquí es un diablo. Hahahahaha. ¿Qué estás entendiendo mal?-pregunto sin dejar de lado su locura que al parecer era de nacimiento

-Tsuna-san es un diablo...-murmuro en shock la rubia que se sorprendió al descubrir la verdad, y el no dijo nada.

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Se conocen? Wow. Ahora, esto es una gran sorpresa. ¿Es el amor prohibido entre un demonio y una hermana? ¿En serio? ¿Hablas en serio?-pregunto en aparente shock el tipo

-¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que hablas mucho?-murmuro mientras se sentaba y sacaba una caja de color azul cielo

-¿Ha? ¿No estás muy gallito, diablo?-Se burló-Ya que no puedes hacer mucho. Las balas de luz tienen un efecto casi anestésico que te impide moverte tanto, y en esa zona de las piernas hace que vayas a paso de tortuga si lo logras

-"Mierda, eso explica porque incluso al pasarse el dolor no puedo levantarme y destrozarle"-pensó alarmado mientras pensaba en que hacer…pero tenía una idea

-Eso si es que el intenso dolor que debes sentir no te permite hacer nada para intentarlo...MUAHAHAHAHA-rio como villano de Telenovela el tipo

¿Dolor intenso? Ciertamente le dolía, pero no era como para no poder moverse, es decir, había sido lastimado en muchas ocasiones anteriores..

-¡Ahahahaha! ¡Diablos y seres humanos no pueden coexistir! Sobre todo los seres humanos que son parte de la Iglesia ¡para quienes los diablos son los mayores enemigos!-Se burló Freed-Además, somos un grupo de herejía que fue abandonado por Dios. Asia y yo somos los seres humanos que no pueden sobrevivir sin el apoyo de los ángeles caídos-al parecer decidió explicar lo que sucedía en su locura

-¿Ángel caído? ¿Que no trabajaban para dios?-pregunto con asombro mientras que en su espalda abría la caja arma y sacaba los X-headphones y la caja de Shinukigan de Basil rellenada con las píldoras concentradas

-No es tu problema quién y por qué trabaja conmigo-Dijo con una expresión malévola el tipo-De todas formas en realidad no me importa, Pero tengo que matar a esta basura de aquí para terminar mi trabajo ¿Estás listo?-pregunto acercándose lentamente mientras levantaba a la espada

Mientras el Decimo se centraba en tratar de levantarse, la hermana rubia se puso entre el sacerdote y el con los brazos extendidos como si le estuviera protegiendo. La expresión del sacerdote cambió después de ver esto.

-Hey, hey…¿Hablas en serio? Asia-tan, ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?-pregunto visiblemente confundido…

-Sí, Padre Freed. Lo hago. Te lo ruego, por favor, perdona a esta persona. Por favor, déjale irse-le rogo firmemente la rubia

-"¿Me está protegiendo?"-pensó asombrado el chico

-No puedo soportarlo más...No se puede matar a la gente sólo porque están en trance por un demonio. Tampoco se puede matar demonios ¡Está mal!-exclamo afectada por eso la joven

-¿Haaaaaaaaah? ¡No hables mierda, puta! ¡Aprende que los diablos son basuras en la Iglesia! ¡En serio, tienes problemas en tu cerebro!-exclamo molesto Freed que ahora tenía una expresión angustiada.

-Hay gente buena, ¡incluso entre los diablos!-mantuvo su posición al ojiverde

-¡No la hay, idiota!

-Eso es lo que pensaba hasta hace poco...Pero Tsuna-san es una buena persona-Dijo ella casi llorando-¡Este hecho no cambia incluso después de que me enteré de que él es un diablo! ¡Matar a alguien es imperdonable! ¡Dios no va a permitir tales actos!

Ella vio el cadáver. Se enteró de que Tsuna era un Diablo. Debería estar en shock. Sin embargo, Asia no se echaba para atrás al contar sus creencias al sacerdote.

SLAP

-¡Kya!

El sacerdote bastardo golpeó Asia a un lado con su arma y la hizo caer al suelo, justo al lado del mafioso

-ASIA-Exclamó el preocupado

Había un moretón en la cara de la monja...Ese hijo de puta en realidad la golpeó

-La niña Ángel Caído insistió en que yo no te matara. Pero estoy un poco enojado. No puedo matarte, ¿pero tal vez te pueda violar?-Preguntó con una sonrisa enferma-Si no lo hago, no voy a ser capaz de sanar mi corazón. Pero antes de eso, tengo que matar a esa basura de allá-le aviso con su cara llena de demencia mientras avanzaba…pero no llegó muy lejos

KAA-PUUUMMM

Un golpe brutal lanzo al sacerdote al otro lado de la habitación, al mirar Asia y el al Diablo, se encontraron con Tsuna que estaba de pie sin molestia visible, con los auriculares puestos y sus ojos entrecerrados en una expresión seria y hasta cierto punto aburrida

La diferencia era qué sus ojos eran morados

En sus manos estaban las Tonfas que Hibari solía usar, aun que eran una replica, imbuidas con el atributo nube justo como su guardián

-atrévete a tocar a Asia de nuevo….y te morderé hasta la muerte-le advirtió mirándolo levantarse aun con esa mirada escalofriante en su cara

-vaya, vaya, Demonio-kun-exclamo con una sonrisa torcida el sacerdote-eso ha estado bien, estoy sorprendido de que te sobrepusieras a la luz venenosa, pero ¿algo cambio en ti?-pregunto sin esperar respuesta-algo en ti me resulta diferente…¡bah! Que importa, de todas maneras me desharé de ti…¡romperé el record de la carne picada más fina!-grito locamente lanzándose contra el chico con su espada de luz por delante, pero el Vongola solamente esquivo a un lado y abrió la pierna un poco más dejando pasar la bala de luz y dándole un tremendo golpe con la tonfa en la cara de Fred que lo mando a romper la televisión al otro lado de la sala

¿Cómo había hecho eso? Muy simple, en modo Hyper su súper intuición era aún mejor, al grado de poder leer los movimientos de cualquier cosa viva, y si lo sumabas a las pocas habilidades de artes marciales aprendidas de sus guardianes, bueno, era malditamente fácil predecir los golpes del cura y apalearlo

El tipo de pelo blanco se puso de pie de nuevo, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera hablar, el Décimo se lanzó contra el en ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, el tipo de la pistola lo evadió y quiso cortarlo en repetidas ocasiones pero el castaño lo esquivaba con tremenda facilidad mientras lo mandaba a volar con una patada o un golpe de las tonfas, pero el cura siempre se levantaba y volvía a la carga, intentaba perforarlo con las balas pero de igual manera el esquivaba la munición santa como si nada, estaba planeando en ponerle fin al numerito cambiando a la Shigure kintoki cuando el suelo de la habitación brillo en rojo

-¿Qué es esto?-Dudaba el sacerdote, ya que brillaba la parte donde él estaba de pie también, la luz roja empezó a formar una figura que resulto ser un círculo mágico y Tsuna lo había visto antes, el círculo mágico de la casa Gremory.

El círculo mágico que apareció en el suelo brillaba y entonces Ellos aparecieron.

-Hemos venido a rescatarte Tsuna-kun-Dijo Kiba enviando una sonrisa tranquilizadora al chico

-Ara ara, esto es terrible-comentó Akeno, claramente pensando como electrocutar al cura

-Sacerdote…-Dijo inexpresiva Koneko en cuando apareció

-HAHAHAHA...Fantástico...INCREIBLE-exclamo Freed, locamente entusiasmado, lanzando un sablazo-MAS DIABLOS PARA CORTAR

Kachin

El sonido del metal resonó en la habitación. Kiba bloqueó el ataque del sacerdote con su espada

-Lo siento, pero él es uno de nosotros. No podemos dejar que le pongas un dedo encima-le advirtió al cura aplicando fuerza en su arma

-¡Wow, wow! ¡Unas palabras conmovedoras que salen de un diablo! ¿Que son, los Devil Rangers?-pregunto sacando la lengua en una mueca desagradable-Y bien, ¿qué tipo de relación tenéis? Ohh...¿tú le das y él se dobla?

-¡Qué boca tan vulgar!...Es difícil de creer que eres un sacerdote...Oh, eso significa que...Eres un "Exorcista Exiliado" ¿no?-pregunto el caballero con media sonrisa

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Soy vulgar! ¡Lo siento por eso! ¡Porque soy un exiliado! ¡Me echaron! ¡Por eso, que se joda el Vaticano! ¡Estoy bien, siempre y cuando pueda cortar diablos cuando me dé la gana!...-respondió el sacerdote ahora revelado como exiliado

Ambos seguían chocando espadas, Kiba tenía una expresión tranquila, pero sus ojos ya habían fijado a su enemigo: El sacerdote adolescente, Freed, que seguía riendo y disfrutando de la pelea

-Tú eres el tipo que es el más difícil de tratar-Escupió Kiba cuando volvieron a chocar metales-Alguien que se siente como que vive para matar diablos...Para nosotros, el tipo más dañino…

-¿Haaah? ¡No quiero que sermonee un demonio! ¡Estoy tratando de vivir ahora como otras personas! Yo no estoy en una posición donde las plagas como vosotros podáis hablar-contesto de nuevo haciendo muecas desagradables

-Incluso los diablos tienen reglas-dijo Akeno, que estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos estaban serios. Ella estaba mostrando su voluntad de lucha hacia Freed

-Nice. Me gustan esos ojos apasionados…Chica, eres increíble, Puedo sentir tu deseo de matarme ¿Es esto amor? No. ¡Yo creo que es instinto asesino! ¡Soberbio! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Me encanta la sensación de tener la intención de matar y conseguir la intención de matar!

-¿Es que no se calla nunca?-Preguntó Tsuna al aire un poco molesto, sin guardar sus armas y aun con los ojos violetas, se movió a bastante velocidad y golpeo el costado del cura exiliado mandándolo a rebotar contra la pared-me estorbas…-le susurro a Kiba que solo se sorprendió por la voz y la mirada del chico-y odio las multitudes…

El sacerdote de nuevo se levantó y apunto su arma contra los chicos, Kiba de inmediato se tensó en su lugar y Tsuna se puso en guardia listo para esquivar la bala, pero Kiba se movió a su velocidad de Knight y volvieron a chocar espadas

-eres molesto…-le espeto el castaño al peliblanco listo para lanzarse de nuevo contra el pero se detuvo en cuanto alguien contesto

-Eso es porque su locura es inimaginable, es mejor si desaparece-le respondió la voz, y en un flash de luz carmesí, Rias apareció ante Tsuna, con su pelo ondeando por el poder de la aparición-Tsuna, lo siento. Nunca esperé que un exorcista visitará la casa del cliente-Dijo Rias con arrepentimiento y disculpa en la mirada. Entonces se fijó en las heridas del joven-Tsuna...¿Estas herido?-señalo con preocupación en la mirada

-Me disparó ¿y?-afirmo el joven que había dejado de imbuir con llamas sus armas. Las cuales Rias miro interesada, al parecer el chico aun guardaba mas sorpresas

-Debería haber estado más en guardia con mi zona-se dijo más a si misma que al chico

-No es culpa tuya, Buchou. Además lo he tenido mucho peor, solo que la luz venenosa es molesta…-respondió el joven mientras sus ojos volvían a ser cafés

-¿Solo molesta? No deberías ser capaz de moverte, y mucho menos haber luchado así-contesto en shock la Gremory

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto el joven-es cierto que no me podía mover, pero en el estado actual en el que estoy todos mis limitantes son rotos, ahora mismo podrían perforarme algún órgano vital y aun así podría seguir peleando-contesto con aburrimiento pero sin dejar de ver la pelea de su compañero

-Aun y así, la infección del veneno de la luz podría ser grave-Dijo sinceramente preocupada y archivando ese nuevo dato del chico en su cabeza antes de mirar con ojos fríos al sacerdote, y decirle en voz baja y terrorífica-Parece que has estado cuidando de mi preciado siervo

-Sí, sí. He estado jugando un rato con él. Tenía la intención de cortar su cuerpo por todas partes pero es muy fuerte ¿sabes? Aun así la pelea era divertida, pero me interrumpisteis Terminó como si fuera un sueño-contesto contento el tipo

BANG!

Un sector de los muebles detrás del sacerdote explotó. Fue Rias, que disparó una esfera de magia.

-Nunca voy a perdonar a aquellos que hacen daño a mis siervos. Sobre todo no se puede perdonar a un delincuente como tú dañando a los míos-le informo seriamente la chica

Su intensidad causó que la atmósfera se sintiera congelada

Había cosas que parecían olas de poder mágico que la rodeaban

-¡Buchou! Parece que hay un grupo de ángeles caídos que se dirigen a la casa. A este paso vamos a estar en desventaja-dijo Akeno, que parecía como si detectara algo y les informó

Rias dio otra mirada al sacerdote

-Akeno, recoge a Tsuna y prepara el transporte, vamos a volver a nuestra sede-informo cruzando los brazos

-Sí-dijo en confirmación la pelinegra empezando a murmurar algo

-Un momento, aún no he acabado mi lucha-aviso el castaño mirando a Rias

-No Tsuna. Puedes luchar, pero te ha herido luz venenosa-Dijo ella seriamente-Si no te tratamos pronto, el veneno te dañará más, incluso podría causarte problemas e infecciones graves y en unas horas si no es tratada…un paro cardiaco.

-Así es, diablo es una luz solo capaz de hacerse cada tanto, pero es muy muy efectiva-afirmo el cura sacando la lengua-No os dejaré ir...Porque en un rato te infectará y podrías tener un infarto, MUAHAHAHA...

POOOM

CRAC

CRASH

Varios golpes rápidos propinados por las armas del Vongola imbuidas en llamas moradas de nuevo al igual que sus ojos, una patada descendente en diagonal que se clavó en la clavícula del sacerdote rompiéndole el hombro, una luxación y varios huesos rotos fueron lo suficiente para por fin mandar al suelo al sacerdote sin oportunidad de ponerse en pie

-…patético…-murmuro con voz seria el Decimo

Blink

Una esfera de luz se formó, el portal de Akeno se había abierto

-¡Buchou! ¡Tenemos que tomar a Asia también!-Exclamó Tsuna mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad

-Eso es imposible-Respondió Rias negando con la cabeza-Solo los diablos pueden usar estos círculos, y este sirve solo para mí y mis siervos

En shock, los ojos del mafioso se cruzaron con los de Asia. Esta solo le sonrió tranquilizadora, pero con unas pocas lágrimas

-Nos veremos de nuevo, Tsuna-san-se despidió agitando lentamente la mano

-¡Asia!

Esa fue la última palabra que intercambiaron en ese lugar. Un momento después, Akeno terminó su hechizo y el círculo mágico en el suelo comenzó a brillar azul antes de que desaparecieran en esa misma luz

(Más tarde, en el club de Ocultismo)

-Hay dos tipos de Exorcistas-explicó Rias, mientras sanaba las piernas de Tsuna, tratando de darle mejor comprensión de todo ahora que se había calmado-Los primeros son los exorcistas que reciben la bendición de Dios para llevar a cabo el exorcismo en nombre de la justicia. Este grupo toma su poder de Dios y de los ángeles. Y los otros son llamados los "Exorcistas exiliados".

-¿Exiliado? De nuevo esa palabra-señalo un poco confundido el inútil Tsuna

Rias asintió a la pregunta, algo contenta de que podía ver los puntos clave de la explicación

-El exorcismo es una ceremonia sagrada que se realiza en el nombre de Dios. Pero a veces, hay exorcistas que empiezan a disfrutar matando demonios. Matar diablos se vuelve su propósito en la vida y su entretenimiento. Así que los echan de la Iglesia, sin excepción. O les eliminan. Pero hay algunos que sobreviven. ¿Qué crees que le sucede a ese montón? Simple. Ellos van a los Ángeles Caídos-siguió explicando

-¿Los de las alas negras, verdad?-quiso asegurarse el joven

-Sí. A pesar de que los ángeles caídos son seres que fueron expulsados del cielo, todavía tienen el poder de la luz, que puede matar demonios. Los ángeles caídos también perdieron a muchos de sus compañeros y sus hombres en la guerra anterior. Es por eso que comenzaron a recoger criados, como nosotros

-Así que los ángeles caídos y los Exorcistas que solo quieren matarnos parecen tener el mismo objetivo. Matar a los Diablos, ¿no?-simplifico el joven, le recordaba un poco a la caza Vongola de Milefiore en el futuro

-Sí, exactamente, es por eso que se llaman "exiliados", algunos exorcistas peligrosos se hicieron adictos a cazar diablos y comenzaron a atacarlos y a los seres humanos con conexiones con los demonios. Así que el sacerdote de antes es exactamente así. Él es un "Exorcista exiliado", y se encuentra en un determinado grupo de ángeles caídos que lo apoyan. No son Exorcistas oficiales, pero siguen siendo peligrosos-Explicó Rias antes de corregirse-No, ya que no tienen restricciones, son más difíciles de tratar. No es inteligente tratar con ellos. Por lo tanto, la iglesia a la que fuiste antes no le pertenece a Dios sino a los ángeles caídos.

-Mierda, ese cura es un problema. Y ni siquiera pude salvar a Asia…-se molestó el joven-algo…falta, ciento que algo me pasa…como si estuviera débil

-bueno...creo que yo tengo una teoría por ello...No estoy muy segura, claro, pero...-Comenzó Rias un poco cohibida por no estar segura de lo que le pasaba a su siervo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué crees que puede estar pasando?-inquirió interesado el Vongola

-Tu Sacred Gear. A menudo no son gran cosa, pero otros pueden tener efectos o habilidades ocultas o ser en extremo poderosos. Puede que el tuyo sea poderoso o con otras habilidades y se esté alimentando de tu poder hasta poder despertar. Se supone que es un Twice Critical, que dobla tu poder, pero por lo que describes debe ocultar algo

-Grr...Mierda. No hay tiempo para eso-Exclamó tsuna, levantándose-Tengo que ir a salvar a Asia

-Imposible-Espetó Rias-¿Cómo lo harías? Eres un demonio y ella un sirviente de los Ángeles Caídos, Son dos clases que no pueden coexistir, Salvarla significa hacer de los Ángeles Caídos tus enemigos, Si eso sucediera, también tendríamos que luchar…

Y eso devolvía a Tsuna a la pregunta: ¿Que pintaba una chica bondadosa, que incluso se arriesgó por él, con enemigos de su dios?

-Esa chica...Se arriesgó a la muerte si Freed no se controlaba, y a la violación una vez se calmó-Explicó el chico choqueando a los presentes-Aun sabiendo que soy un diablo, un enemigo de su dios e iglesia y de sus amos caídos por igual. Por ahora está bien y me mantendré al margen mientras pueda, pero...Si los enemigos la dañan, atacaré…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Como has dicho, no estas recuperado. Tu Sacred Gear no ha despertado-debatió empezando a molestarse la pelirroja

-¿y? cosas como esa jamás me han detenido…-contesto el castaño totalmente determinado-ya perdí una vez a alguien por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte…no dejare que eso vuelva a pasar…

Cerró su puño izquierdo y las cuatro llamas de sus dedos (el anillo de lanchia no emite llama) estallaron en determinación pura antes de irse

-Buchou...Creo que el pequeño Tsuna tiene un pasado complicado-comento un poco preocupada la Reina del grupo Gremory que había presenciado toda la discusión

-Nos lo contará cuando esté listo, Akeno-contesto restándole importancia la jefa

-No sé...Parece más del tipo al que se le ha de preguntar-argumento la chica mirando la puerta por donde había salido el decimo

(A la noche)

(Paisaje de sueño)

El Vongola estaba flotando en un mar, un inmenso océano de llamas, calientes, rojas y brillantes. Y no, no las había provocado el ni parecían de ultima voluntad

A lo lejos, oía cada vez más cerca esa voz

-Socio...Socio...

-¿Giotto?-pregunto cohibido el chico, sin saber muy bien que sucedía

-no, socio, no soy ese rubiales, aunque ciertamente tengo ganas de volver a platicar con el-contesto la voz con diversión

-…¿entonces que eres….?-quiso saber el décimo-¿y qué quieres?

Una poderosa llamarada surgió a la vida, como un huevo eclosionando lanzando brasas y llamas en todas direcciones antes de mostrar la figura ante el

Era un enorme dragón, rojo oscuro, con escamas amarillas en el vientre

-¡Un dragón...!-exclamo aterrado el chico

-Eres un chico interesante, socio. Así que mi portador es el Décimo Vongola ¿he?

-¿Portador? ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo…?-cuestiono aun con miedo el chico

-Sí. Yo conocí a Primo hace muuucho tiempo, un portador mío se topó con él en el pasado, y me parecieron asombrosas sus habilidades…y desde que supe que tú eras el Décimo, bueno, fue algo asombroso

-¿Cómo sabes eso…?-quiso saber el castaño

-porque he estado contigo toda tu vida, desde tu nacimiento-le contesto seriamente el Dragon

Tsuna se sorprendió ante eso. Era lógico que lo que decía le dejase saber de él

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo, socio, soy Draig. El Sekiryutei, uno de los dos dragones más poderosos a parte de los dos dioses dragón-Se presentó-Yo habito sellado en tu alma desde tu nacimiento en el Sacred Gear en tu brazo, el Boosted Gear, aunque ahora apenas ha despertado. Tiene poder para despertar, pero no es suficiente, Guardián del Cielo, "dame Tsuna"

Sip. Definitivamente sabia de su vida

-pero no te emociones, has experimentado las emociones para mi despertar, pero no tenías la coordinación. Mi Sacred Gear no es común. Debe activarse por primera vez bajo indicación, como pasó con la Chica Gremory-Explicó el dragón-Ahora he estado succionando parte de tu poder desde hace tiempo

-¿has sido tú la razón por la que me siento más débil de lo usual...?-cuestiono extrañado

-en parte pero si, la chica Gremory te lo comentó, pero no te dijo el alcance de sus sospechas, que son ciertas. Este Sacred Gear es uno de los 13 Longinus existentes, artículos con grandes y poderosos seres sellados en ellos. El mío es el Boosted Gear-contesto la bestia mitológica

-¿Bosted Gear?

-Sí, pero eso no importa ahora-Gruñó el reptil-Estas a punto de despertar, y hasta que el Boosted Gear no se despierte por la emoción tras su activación, no podremos contactar estando despierto, Ve con cuidado, Socio, nunca un jefe de la mafia ha sido mi portador, mucho menos el de la mafia más poderosa del mundo humano. Eres un usuario interesante

(De vuelta al mundo real)

Tsunayoshi se despertó, sobresaltado de la cama. ¿Que...? Había sido un sueño? No, no debería serlo, llevaba noches avanzando hasta ahí. Fue real. Un dragón habitaba dentro de él. ¿Los dos más poderosos? No tenía idea de a que se refería, pero no le preocupaba por ahora. Con la cabeza latiéndole de tantas cosas que tenía en mente, se vistió y decidió pasar el día fuera. Debería ir a la escuela, pero tenía demasiado para pensar, nadie le echaría de menos y tenía que reflexionar los últimos acontecimientos de su vida

Ahora que Draig ya no le estaba drenando energía de su cuerpo, su poder volvería a como debía estar en un tiempo. Era el mejor momento para entrenar, aún le faltaban muchas cosas que aprender de los movimientos de sus guardianes

GROOOOO...

Mierda. Como estaba con tantas cosas en la cabeza olvidó desayunar. Y con toda la actividad... Estaba famélico.

Decidió ir a comprar el almuerzo en algún lugar y volver a casa después. Cuando se giró, vio un color dorado, cuando miró con atención, había una chica de pelo rubio con la que estaba familiarizado que también lo vio.

-¿Asia...?

-¿Tsuna-san?

(Un rato despues)

-Auuuuuuu...

Era un espectáculo extraño. Una hermana se estaba confundiendo frente a la caja registradora

-Ummm, ¿qué le gustaría pedir...?-pregunto un tanto extrañada la cajera mirando a la chica

-Lo siento. Ella va a tener lo mismo que yo-le ayudo el castaño sonriendo

-Está bien-dijo la empleada tomando la orden; Asia por su parte estaba en shock y avergonzada

-Ouuuu, me da vergüenza Ni siquiera puedo comprar una hamburguesa por mí misma...-se quejó haciendo pucheros, muy lindos por cierto

-Bueno, lo primero es acostumbrarse, ¿no?-comento el joven con una sonrisa

En cuanto tuvieron su comida se sentaron en una mesa vacía, y la mayoría de los clientes masculinos miraban a Asia. Era porque ella es una monja, y además linda. Bueno, cualquier chico la miraría. Tsuna tuvo que enseñarle a comer una hamburguesa, y parecía que era lo más delicioso que la monja probó en su vida

Una vez terminaron, parecía que la rubia estaba más feliz, y el Vongola solo sonrió

¿Por qué no continuarlo?

-Vamos a pasar un buen día, Asia-le informo sin perder la sonrisa

-¿Eh?-pregunto sin entender muy bien la monja

-Vamos, te llevaré a ver la ciudad ¿Vamos a las Arcardias?-pregunto/indico el joven

En los videojuegos la pasaron genial. Asia no dejaba de sorprenderse por todas las novedades que el Decimo se encontraba. Tsuna también estaba en éxtasis, ya que en Namimori no solía ir a ese tipo de sitios e incluso le logró a Asia un juguete de peluche en una máquina

Al anochecer, estaban los dos agotados por ir por toda la ciudad, ver un par de películas, jugar en recreativos e ir a varios sitios

Asía pensaba que no había tenido un día tan feliz en su vida

-Auch-Gruñó tsuna, en un momento en que le dolió lo que le quedaba de la herida en la pierna. Parece que la curación de Rias no era tan efectiva como las llamas de sol y él no tenía una caja de armas de curación

-¿Tsuna-san? ¿Esa es la herida de ayer?-pregunto preocupada la rubia

-No, no es nada. Lo he tenido peor

Definitivamente lo había pasado peor; en especial con todos los disparos de Reborn y sus peleas a muerte

Asia solo le miró con disculpa unos segundos, y llevó la mano brillando a la zona herida. El dolor desapareció. Fue realmente una luz cálida. Era una luz verde. Era del mismo color que los ojos de Asia y se veía hermosa. Se sentía como su calor estaba dentro de la luz.

-"¿Cómo es eso?"

Su luz se detuvo, y Tsuna empezó a moverse.

-¡Esto es increíble Asia! ¡No me duele!-exclamo alegre y asombrado el chico-¿Es tu Sacred Gear?

-Si-Asintió ella

-Para ser sincero, yo tengo uno también-confeso un poco apenado el ojicafe

-¿Hee? ¿Tsuna-san tiene un SG también? Increíble...-comento Asia con admiración en sus ojos

-No sirve de mucho ahora mismo. Solo puede duplicar mi fuerza dos veces. Es poderoso, pero aún no ha despertado. Creo que el tuyo mola más. Es genial, puede curar humanos, animales, y hasta diablos, ¿no?-señalo alegre…

Eso pareció ser una mala elección de palabras, porque Asia comenzó a llorar

No fue malo realmente, solo un mal recuerdo.

Asia, al descubrir su poder, fue calificada de doncella sagrada, y alabada por la iglesia sirviendo a Dios.

Pero un día, todo cambió. Por coincidencia, había un diablo cerca, y lo sanó. Pensó que incluso si se trataba de un demonio, tenía que curarlo si estaba herido. Era su bondad lo que le hizo tomar tal acción. Pero eso cambió su vida para siempre. Una de las personas de la Iglesia vio el incidente y dio el aviso. Los altos mandos de la Iglesia se sorprendieron al respecto.

"¿Un poder que puede sanar diablos?"

"¡Algo tan absurdo como eso no puede suceder!"

"¡El poder de la sanación es sólo para curar a los seguidores de Dios!"

Sí, había varias personas que tenían el poder de curar. Pero el poder de curar el Diablo estaba fuera de la cuestión. La gente de la Iglesia pensaba que era de sentido común que el poder de sanar no funcionara en ángeles caídos y demonios. Al parecer, un incidente similar había ocurrido en el pasado. El poder de curar a los ángeles caídos y demonios que no estaban protegidos por Dios. Así que la gente la vio como un hereje. Una bruja.

"¡Maldita bruja que cura los diablos!"

-Es que yo no rezaba lo suficiente...-Lloró Asia-¿Ves? Es porque soy torpe…Soy tan estúpida que ni siquiera puedo comer una hamburguesa por mí misma

-Eso es una estupidez-Interrumpió Tsuna, sorprendiéndola.- Asia, eres una gran persona, que ha amado a Dios y la vida más que nadie, y si esos imbéciles o Dios te rechazan por mostrar bondad aun a un enemigo indefenso como predican, entonces no valen la pena. Te protegeré de todo aquel que trate de hacerte daño, lo juro-le dijo mirándola a los ojos con determinación

-¿Pe...Pero por qué?...Si yo...-intento preguntar la joven, aun sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar

-Porque somos amigos-le contesto el Vongola dejándola en shock-Incluso si ahora soy un diablo y tú una monja no pasa nada, no voy a dañarte, y te protegeré mientras tenga fuerzas

-Pero yo no sé nada del lugar-intento contraatacar la chica

-Hey, yo soy nuevo por aquí también, aprenderemos juntos-contesto sonriendo

-No se japonés...solo sería un lastre…

-Te enseñaré

-Pero...No sabría ni de qué hablar...

-Hemos hablado normalmente todo el día. Déjalo, Asia, somos amigos y no vas a cambiarlo-le advirtió un poco divertido por las contestaciones de la chica

-¿Un pacto demoniaco?-quiso asegurarse la rubia

-Yo no saco nada de esto-Negó el joven-Lo hago porque quiero

Los ojos de Asia empezaron a soltar lágrimas de nuevo pero esta vez de felicidad, y justo cuando estaba por responder otra voz los interrumpió

-Es imposible

Cuando miraron en la dirección de la voz, había una persona que Tsuna conocía. Una chica delgada, con cabello negro y sedoso.

Amano Yuuma

-¿La chica de alas negras?-mascullo entre asombrado y molesto el Decimo

Ella solo se reía

-Je. Has sobrevivido. Y para añadir a eso, como un diablo ¿Hablas en serio? Eso es lo peor-le dijo mirándolo como escoria

-Es mejor que ser una marginada del cielo-escupió sacando valor de quien sabe dónde y tomando una C.A (Caja Arma) de su bolsillo, era roja

-¿Cómo?-Gruñó ella listo a atacar

-Reynalle-sama...-Musitó Asia asustada

-"¿Reynalle? Así que ese era su verdadero nombre"-pensó el mafioso

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto acercando su dedo con la llama de la tormenta a la caja

-Yo no quiero nada de un sucio diablo de clase baja como tú-le dijo mientras lo miraba como si estuviera viendo algo muy desagradable-Esa chica. Asia, es mi pertenencia personal. ¿Puedo tenerla de vuelta? Asia, es inútil huir-le aviso

-No, yo no quiero...Yo no quiero volver a esa iglesia. No quiero volver a la gente que mata a otras personas...-contesto la chica de ojos verdes temblando

-por favor, no digas eso Asia-chan, tu Sacred Gear es esencial para nuestro plan. Así que por favor regresa conmigo. También me tome el tiempo para buscarte. No me causes más problemas-le pidió la pelinegra primero con un tono dulce para terminar con uno amenazante y comenzar a acercarse lentamente al dúo de jóvenes

La chica monja se escondió detrás del mafioso que reacciono por instinto dando un paso adelante para protegerla

-ya la has escuchado, ella no quiere volver Yu….no, Reynalle, además ¿Qué le harás si regresa?-pregunto seriamente tocando la caja y de esta salía el cinturón con más C.A

-Demonio de clase baja, no me llames por mi nombre, no quiero que lo ensucies, además, lo que pase entre nosotras no tiene nada que ver contigo, regresa con tu maestro o morirás…-le ordeno la ángel caído comenzando a formar una lanza de luz en su mano derecha

En milésimas de segundo, le Vongola toco una C.A roja justo cuando Reynalle lanzo contra él una "Spear of light"

-patético…ni siquiera puedes esquivar una minúscula lanza de luz…ni siquiera tienes valía como demonio-se burló la Falling Angel mirando la cortina de polvo que su ataque había generado

-¿segura?-se escuchó preguntar la voz de Tsuna justo cuando una corriente de viento se llevó por completo la polvareda revelando la habilidad defensiva del System C.A.I-Scudo C.A.I-nombro el Décimo con los ojos en modo Hyper ahora en color rojo Tormenta, con los cuatro escudos rodeándolos a él y a Asia-ya no te sientes tan suertuda ¿no perra?-le dijo asombrando a ambas chicas por lo dicho, extendió su mano izquierda y convoco por mera intuición su Sacred Gear dispuesto a utilizar lo que fuera que hiciera para vencer a la Datenshi que lo miro asombrada por unos segundos antes de reír a carcajada limpia

-los de arriba dijeron que tu Sacred Gear era peligroso, pero parece que se equivocaron-se burló ella-tu SG es de los más comunes que hay…el "Twice Critical" con la capacidad de duplicar el poder del usuario-no importa, me impresionan mas esos juguetes tuyos, cuando te mate se los llevare a Azazel-sama para que los investigue-le aviso preparando varáis lanzas entre sus manos

-Volare Plataform-a los pies del Juudaime se formó el disco volador que hizo que se moviera de lugar alejándose de Asia pero dejándole dos de los escudos para protegerla, sus dos escudos le cubrieron bien de las lanzas aventadas por Reynalle que se lanzó contra el creando ahora dos espadas de luz

-¡muere!-exclamo volando a toda velocidad hacia el mientras preparaba un corte en cruz evadiendo fácilmente los escudos flotantes, landó el corte en cruz contra el Vongola que intercepto las espadas con las Tonfas de Hibari

-desaparece de mi vista…o te morderé hasta la muerte…-le aviso seriamente mirándola con los ojos morados haciendo fuerza con las armas en llamas de Nube

-eres más raro de lo que recuerdo…¿es por haberte vuelto un diablo?-le pregunto con disgusto la chica/ángel caído-Freed tenía razón, parece como si tuvieras cambios bruscos de personalidad…-murmuro ejerciendo presión pero el chico no cedía por lo que termino alejándose de el-pero no importa, tengo prisa por regresar a Asia con nosotros, el "Twilighl Healing" en lo más importante para mí-le aviso mientras varias docenas de lanzas de luz rodeaban su cuerpo en el aire y se preparaba para lanzarlas-¡desaparece!-le grito lanzándole todas las lanzas

-"mierda, con solo dos escudos no podré defenderme de todas"-pensó alarmado el joven, por lo que uno de los escudos que protegían a Asia de movió hacia el

Mala idea

Eso era lo que quería Reynalle

Haciendo uso de su velocidad de Ángel, avanzo implacable en direcciona la rubia esquivando el escudo y tomando por la túnica a la chica

-¡Tsuna-san!-exclamo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos en cuando la de alas negras se elevó con ella en el cielo

-¡Asia!-grito el chico mientras la mancha roja aparecía bajo sus pies

[BOOST]

En un flash rojo hecho por la plataforma se lanzó contra la chica que pese a estar asombrada por la velocidad consiguió reaccionar mejor que el Vongola que al ser la primera vez que sentía la duplicación por su cuerpo no pudo controlar sus movimientos bien por lo que termino con un cuchillo de luz incrustado justo en el pecho

-Cough…-fue lo que salió de su boca acompañado de una buena cantidad de sangre

-¡TSUNA-SAN!-grito aterrada la monja

-Gane…-le dijo con burla la mujer aventándolo al suelo, en el cual cayo pesadamente, en ese momento sintió algo frio en el brazo izquierdo, al mirarse descubrió que estaba congelado-¿en qué momento?-también lo sintió justo en su ala izquierda, de hecho, toda la parte izquierda superior de su cuerpo estaba congelado por lo que tuvo que aterrizar de emergencia, tan pronto toco el suelo Asia se revolvió en su brazo derecho intentando zafarse

-¡Tsuna-san!-exclamaba histérica la chica-¡suéltame!

-¿para que vuelvas a escapar?-pregunto con burla la Ángel caído-no lo creo, está mejor así, ese Demonio de clase baja merece morir, es lo mejor que le puede pasar

Entonces la rubia dejo de forcejear al tiempo que su fleco le cubría la mirada

-no…si me llevas ahora, intentare escapar tan pronto lleguemos y lo hare en todo momento…incluso de ser necesario…me suicidare…-le dijo asombrando a su captora-pero…si dejas que lo cure…solo por esta vez….prometo que te seguiré y hare todo lo que me digas…pero por favor…¡solo déjame curarlo!-le grito mirándola con seriedad, dando su palabra de ello

-de acuerdo…que así sea…-accedió la chica no humana

La monja corrió veloz hacia el moribundo Tsuna y tan pronto llego empezó a curar su herida

El Decimo que estaba al borde de la inconciencia vio como la rubia estaba frente a el

-Asia…-murmuro levantando su mano hacia la mejilla de la joven al ver como pequeñas lagrimas caían sobre el

-Tsuna-san…gracias por ser mi amigo…el día de hoy fue maravilloso…pero esto es lo que me espera…pero…si Tsuna-san está bien no importa….adiós…-le dijo con una sonrisa en cuando termino de curar la herida del joven que intentaba detenerla aun al borde de la inconciencia,, se levantó y camino tranquilamente hacia Reynalle que la miraba atenta a lo que hacia

-has tenido suerte el día de hoy demonio…pero si vuelves a interferir con mis planes, no habrá forma de salvarte la próxima vez…-le dijo mientras cubría a la rubia con sus alas y desaparecían en el cielo, dejando al Decimo perdiendo la conciencia en plena plaza del parque

-"Asia…"

…

SLAP

El sonido resonó en el salón del club.

El sonido provenía de la mejilla de Tsuna.

Rias le dio una bofetada.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? No es no. No puedo permitir que salves a la monja-le dijo por última vez la pelirroja que ya había perdido la paciencia

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Rias, preocupada, lo había recogido en plena plaza inconsciente, tan pronto despertó y descubrió que estaba en el salón del club con todos mirándolo de manera preocupada por su estado, incluida Koneko, se preparó para ir a la iglesia y en cuando Rias le pregunto la causa de su estado, él les contó lo sucedido con Asia, esperando que su jefa accediera a una misión de rescate

Cosa que no pasó.

Por lo que intento insistir, llegando a ser bastante grosero en su necedad

Y así Rias había perdido la paciencia y lo había abofeteado

-¿Por qué no? ¿No lo ves? Los ángeles caídos traman algo-siguió insistiendo el chico

- ¿Y? Siempre han tramado algo. No es ninguna novedad

-ESTO NO ES TAN SIMPLE-Exclamó Tsuna al borde de la furia, si él estuviera en el lugar de Rias lo más seguro fuera que Reborn lo obligaría a acabar con los ángeles caídos-Estoy preocupado por Asia...Su poder puede incluso curar a los diablos, ¿quién sabe que harán por ese poder? Ese ritual me preocupa

-Aun y así no podemos arriesgarnos todos a un conflicto-Comenzó a gruñir la pelirroja antes de gritar-¡Tus acciones no sólo me afectan a mí, sino también a los otros miembros! ¡Eres un demonio de la facción Gremory! ¡Tienes que ser consciente de eso!

-NO HE OLVIDADO ESO. ¿QUE CREES QUE PASARÁ SI ESTO TIENE ÉXITO?-También grito el Vongola-ESOS BASTARDOS HAN SECUESTRADO A UNA MONJA CON UN SACRED GEAR PODEROSO QUE IBA A DEJARLES, Y HAN ESTADO MATANDO A NUESTROS CLIENTES Y CONTRATISTAS Y HAN ENVIADO SIERVOS A MATARNOS. CASI NOS ATACAN POR SI MISMOS Y TODO EN TU TERRITORIO. ¿DE VERDAD VAS A CONSIDERAR ESTO ALGO MENOR Y NO HACER NADA? PORQUE SI ES ASÍ ELLOS LO VOLVERAN EN TU CONTRA.

-NO ES TAN SIMPLE. ¿CREES QUE NO SE TODO ESO? PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO SU ORGANIZACIÓN ES EXTREMA. NO PODEMOS HACER NADA SIN UN MOVIMIENTO PREVIO.

-YA HA HABIDO DEMASIADOS MOVIMIENTOS PREVIOS. NOS ESTAN HACIENDO SU SACO DE BOXEO.

-NO PODEMOS ASALTARLES HASTA SABER MAS DETALLES, ASI QUE DEJALO. ¿QUE HARIAS SINO? ¿ATACAR SOLO? TU SACRED GEAR DRENANDO TU PODER Y TU DEBILIDAD ACTUAL HARAN QUE TE MATEN AL INSTANTE, NO PUDISTE CON ELLA HOY EN EL PARQUE ¿CREES QUE LA PODRAS VENCER SI VAS A LA IGLESIA?

-NO LA VENCI POR QUE ESTA BASURA SE ACTIVO EN UN MOMENTO EN QUE NO DEBIA-le grito señalando su SG activado-DE LO CONTRARIO HUBIERA ACABADO CON ELLA SIN CONTRATIEMPOS

-¿Y SI SE VUELVE A ACTIVAR CUANDO NO DEBE?-Le chilló Rias, logrando silenciarle-Si ocurre otra vez no habrá manera de salvarte…entiéndelo

-Yo...Me hice amigo de Asia. No puedo...simplemente abandonarla, no cuando me volví su amigo y jure protegerla-susurro cerrando los puños el chico

-Eso es una cosa maravillosa. Creo que es asombroso que puedas decir eso. Pero eso es diferente a lo que estamos hablando ahora. La relación entre un diablo y un ángel caído no es tan simple como parece-Explicó Rias muy seria y sin dar marcha atrás- Las dos partes han estado vigilándose el uno al otro durante cientos y miles de años. Como dije, ante la debilidad, vendrán a matarnos. Ellos son nuestro enemigo

-¿Y? Pues volémosles en pedazos como a todos los enemigos de los Gremory-refuto tsuna

Esta era desde luego la primera pelea entre Tsuna y Rias, y desde luego, aunque solo era verbal y de voluntad, era prácticamente titánica. Se fulminaron con la mirada el uno al otro. Rias no daba marcha a tras al igual que el Vongola pero Rias estaba segura al ver con más detalle el Twice Critical

Tsuna era el nuevo Sekiryutei. Además de tener asombrosas y extrañas habilidades, lo que lo hacía más peligroso e interesante, pero no había despertado aun, y por ello estaba tan preocupada

-Esa chica estaba originalmente del lado de Dios. Ella es una persona con la que nunca podemos coexistir. Incluso si ella se fue con los ángeles caídos, sigue siendo el enemigo de los diablos-reafirmo seria

-Asia no es nuestro enemigo. Solo es una chica que busca aceptación y ser libre-debatió de nuevo el mafioso

-Pero ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Tsuna, tienes que olvidarte de ella-le ordeno seriamente

-imposible, mi familia jamás abandona a un amigo, si no quieres ayudarme no hay problema, lo hare yo solo, si eso le causa problemas al grupo, fácil, expúlsame, no me importa y dudo que a ti te importe una pieza…-le contesto con una seriedad que asombro a todos

-¡cállate!-le silencio la chica molesta por lo recién dicho-…¡tu…!

Entonces Akeno apareció al lado de Rias y le susurró al oído algo al oído. También tenía una expresión seria, pero parecía como si no fuera por la conversación. La cara de Rias lo dijo todo.

Algo pasaba.

Y si no tenía que ver con los ángeles caídos, Tsuna se cenaba a Natsu aderezado con cruces y agua bendita

Rias le miró, y luego miró a los miembros restantes

-Tengo una cosa urgente que hacer ahora. Akeno y yo saldremos un rato-anuncio con tranquilidad poniéndose junto a su Reina

-¡Espera!-intento detenerla el Decimo pero Rias puso su dedo índice en los labios del joven, silenciándole.

-Tsuna, Hay un par de cosas que he de decirte. En primer lugar, eres un Peón. Recuerda que no es ni de lejos la pieza más débil, gracias a la promoción-le dijo ahora con voz más melodiosa

Era cierto. Podía ascender a Caballo como Kiba, a Torre como Koneko, o incluso reina como Akeno.

-Dado que no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te transformaste en un demonio, existen restricciones, por lo que es probable que todavía sea imposible para ti ser promovido a la pieza final" Queen ". Pero se puede cambiar a otras clases. Si deseas fuertemente y dices "Promoción" con el corazón, entonces habrá un cambio en tu capacidad–le explico-También una cosa más. Se trata del Sacred Gear. Cuando lo uses, sólo recuerda esto

Rias comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del Vongola que se habría sonrojado si hubiera acabado de procesar toda la información de lo que sucedía

-Deseo. El poder de un Sacred Gear trabaja en el deseo del usuario. También determina el poder también. Incluso si eres un demonio, tu voluntad de desear no se ha perdidos, sospecho sobre tu artículo y estoy casi segura de que se trata. Solo necesitas el deseo y emoción adecuada ahora que te hice activarlo.

Deseo

¿Eso era a lo que se refería Draig? ¿Necesitaba el deseo como una emoción concreta?

-"Ya quemaremos ese puente cuando lo crucemos"-pensó para si el chico

-Y una cosa más. No lo olvides, pues es básico aun en el ajedrez. Hasta el Peón puede vencer al Rey enemigo-y terminando de decir esa frase desapareció con Akeno en un flash de luz roja

Los únicos que quedaban en la sala eran Tsuna, Kiba y Koneko, que habían escuchado toda la discusión.

Después de tomar una respiración profunda, el Juudaime ya estaba decidido a ir y estaba a punto de salir

-Tsuna-kun-Llamó Kiba deteniéndolo-¿Vas a ir?

-Sí. Asia es mi amiga. Yo soy el que tiene que salvarla. Como sea-aseguro el joven mirando por encima del hombro al bishonen

-Lo más seguro es que te maten. Incluso si tienes el Sacred Gear, e incluso si se utiliza la "Promoción", quizás no puedas acabar con un grupo de exorcistas y los ángeles caídos por ti mismo. Sobre todo si es verdad que tu SG está drenando tus poderes para ayudar a despertar-le intento persuadir le joven

-No. Mi Sacred Gear ya no está drenando mi poder-Dijo Tsuna sorprendiéndole-Ya ha terminado con eso. Lo que necesita ahora es lo que dijo Rias. Deseo y emociones

-Aun así es imprudente….

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Si abandono ahora así como así a un amigo, no tendré derecho a reunirme con mis compañeros, ni merecerme el Titulo que se me ha otorgado…-contesto desconcertando un poco a los presentes

-Yo también voy-le respondió con una sonrisa mientras mostraba su espada

-¿Que…?-el chico se quedó sin palabras después de escuchar algo inesperado.

-No sé mucho de Asia-san, pero tú eres mi compañero. A pesar de que Buchou dijo esto, hay una parte de mí que respeta tu decisión. Además, personalmente no me gustan los ángeles caídos y Sacerdotes. Yo los detesto

-"Este tipo probablemente tiene algún tipo de pasado complicado...Pero es un gran camarada"-pensó con una sonrisa el descendiente de Giotto

-¿recuerdas lo que dijo Buchou? "Puedes promoverte a cualquier pieza, además del "Rey" en la ubicación reconozco como un territorio enemigo" En otras palabras quiere decir que se reconoce que la iglesia es territorio del enemigo de Rias Gremory ¿No es así?-dedujo sonriente el rubio

-ahora que lo dices…-Finalmente se dio cuenta. Eso es lo que quería decir. Es por eso que le dijo de sobre la "Promoción"

-Buchou dijo que ella reconoce que recorrerás un largo camino. Por supuesto, esto también significa que debo apoyar también. Buchou puede tener algún tipo de plan. Si no, te habría dejado encerrado en alguna parte-puntualizo el caballero

-Ahora me siento mal por haberle gritado. Se ha tomado muchas molestias siendo sutil…-comento sintiéndose verdaderamente mal el joven Sawada

-Yo voy también

-Huh ¿Koneko-chan?-pregunto Tsuna creyendo haber oído mal a su Kohai

-Me siento incómoda si se trata de sólo dos chicos yendo a la iglesia-contesto sin emoción alguna la chica

-¡Entonces vamos a ir a una misión de rescate los tres! ¡Espéranos Asia!-exclamo el Decimo abriendo la puerta de la habitación y de esta manera, los tres se dirigieron a la iglesia

(En la iglesia)

Tsuna, Kiba y Koneko, estaban examinando la iglesia. No había nadie en los alrededores lo cual era sospechoso

Pero mientras más se acercaban a ella, más fuerte era la sensación de algo malo

-A partir de esta presencia, lo cierto es que hay un ángel caído dentro-comento seriamente Kiba

-Si-Gruñó Tsuna-lo presiento, ahí adentro esta Reynaile

-Aquí, mira este mapa-Kiba sacó un plano de la construcción en la cartera; El mapa de la iglesia

-buena idea…jamás se me habría ocurrido conseguir algo así…-comento asombrado el castaño

-Bueno, es fundamental cuando se va al territorio del enemigo. Además del santuario, hay también un dormitorio. El santuario se ve sospechoso-respondió el rubio señalando el punto en el mapa

-Así que podemos pasar por alto el dormitorio-dedujo Koneko tan inexpresiva que daba miedo

-Lo más probable. La mayoría de los "Exorcistas Exiliados" en grupos suelen hacer alguna modificación en el santuario. Por lo general, realizan rituales sospechosos bajo el santuario-explico el caballero de los Gremory

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber el mafioso

Kiba hizo una sonrisa amarga

-Es el lugar que solían respetar como un lugar santo, y haciendo algo que rechaza a Dios allí, los satisface porque es un insulto a Dios. Porque amaban a Dios y fueron rechazados, por eso es que a propósito lanzan hechizos malignos bajo el santuario como una representación de su odio-manifestó su respuesta el chico con esa mueca acida en la cara

Tsuna podía entenderlo. El incidente de Asia hacia que el mismo odiara a Dios

-El santuario se encuentra justo detrás de las puertas. Creo que podemos ir directamente. El problema es encontrar la puerta del sótano una vez que tengamos el santuario y también si podemos derrotar a los asesinos que nos esperan-dio el plan a seguir Kiba

-No hay problema. Solo hemos de cubrirnos-dijo el chico mientras se acercaban a la puerta-voy en enserio desde el principio-declaro sacando el pastillero regalado por Basil y una Shinukigan de el

Pero antes de que ambos Demonios compañeros del Vongola pudieran preguntar el porqué, se tragó la píldora mientras sus anillos estallaban en sus respectivas llamas y sus ojos se volvían por unos segundos del color del arcoíris antes de ser de color morado mientras sacaba las tonfas imbuidas de llamas nube

Pasaron por la puerta que Koneko derribo de un golpe y corrieron directamente hacia el santuario. Los ángeles caídos se habrían dado cuenta de que habían llegado en ese punto.

En otras palabras, el enemigo sabía que habían entrado en el territorio

Había un altar y sillas largas. Se veía como un santuario común. Las velas y las lámparas interiores iluminaban el santuario.

La estatua de Cristo en la cruz tenía la cabeza destruida. Vaya sitio tan espeluznante.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Un aplauso resonó en el santuario.

Alguien que parecía un sacerdote apareció de detrás del pilar

-¡Encuentro! ¡Es una reunión! ¡Así de emocional!-Se rió Freed maniacamente-¡Bueno, nunca he conocido a un diablo dos veces antes! ¡Véase, porque soy súper fuerte, les corté en pedazos al verlos! ¡Una vez que los veo, les cortó en el acto! ¡Así es como yo solía vivir! ¡Pero como ustedes arruinaron mi estilo, estoy tan perdido! ¡Eso no está bien! ¡No es bueno interferir con mi estilo de vida! ¡Por eso los odio! ¡Espero que mueran! De hecho morid, diablos. Salvar a Asia-chan. Es inútil, no creo que viva.

Él estaba furioso ahora. Sacó la pistola y espada de antes

BOOOM

A la luz la espada apareció. Sería una molestia ser cortado de la espada. También esa arma era horrible. Pero era diferente esta vez

Se hizo a un lado dejando pasar las balas, asombrando a sus compañeros por unos momentos por la habilidad mostrada

-Hey, ¿dónde está Asia?-le pregunto mirándolo con sus ojos morados y voz seria

-Bueno, hay escaleras ocultas bajo el altar, desde allí se puede ir al lugar donde se está haciendo el ritual.

Lo dijo fácilmente, quizá no esperaba que lo pasaran

Tsuna creyó que Kiba iba delante, pero él ya había desaparecido

KATCHING

Había chispas entre la espada de Kiba y la del Sacerdote luz espada.

-¡Hmmm! ¡Hmmm! ¡Tal molestia! ¿Por qué sois tan ruidosos? ¡Lo siento por hablar en un idioma de muerte! ¡Perdóname después de tu muerte!

Kiba esquivó las balas silenciosas con sus piernas, pero él no se detuvo en sus ataques. Kiba era increíble, estaba esquivando todos los ataques del Cura. Pero el sacerdote también fue algo porque podía luchar a la par con el Diablo.

El hombre, que detuvo la hoja de Kiba otra vez. Ambos se miraron

-Impresionante. Eres fuerte-alabo el chico al cura

-Ahahahaha! ¡Tú también! Un "Knight" ¿eh? ¡Ni siquiera un solo punto ciego! ¡Ahora bien, esto es genial! Sí, sí. ¡Esto es todo No he tenido una batalla como ésta últimamente! ¡Estaba a punto de llorar por eso! ¡Hmmm! ¡Hmmm! ¡Yo te voy a matar!

-Entonces voy a luchar en serio para un poco después…Chúpate esta-Dijo Kiba en un tono de voz bajo

A continuación, algunas cosas negras salieron de la espada de Kiba. Esa cosa cubrió la espada entera.

Oscuridad

La espada de la oscuridad chocó contra la espada de luz del cura, comenzando a envolverla.

-Qué, ¿qué demonios es esto?

El sacerdote parecía confundido.

-Es mi "Holly-Eraser" una espada de la oscuridad que envuelve a la luz

-¿Tú también eres poseedor de un Sacred Gear?-pregunto el sacerdote asombrado

Tsuna miraba la batalla tan apacible como Koneko, la diferencia era que el esperaba una abertura para atacar, y esa abertura llego con el asombro por el SG de Yuuto, las tonfas se deshicieron regresando a la caja morada que colgaba de su cinturón, siendo una de cada color menos de Naranja, al tiempo que tocaba la caja amarilla con el anillo del Sol

-"veamos si Rias tiene razón…no necesito fuerza, necesito velocidad"-pensó el chico mientras en sus manos aparecían unos guantes de combate blancos con el sol como escudo-¡vamos! ¡Promozione! ¡Al extremo!-exclamo mienta sus ojos se volvían amarillos-¡Knight!

En un flash de velocidad similar a los que ocupaba Kiba apareció al lado del sacerdote que por el desconcierto de la Holly Eraser no fue lo suficientemente rápido para reaccionar aun con el grito del Vongola…

-¡MAXIMUN CANNON!-grito el hombre mientras su puño impactaba en la mejilla de Freed que no pudo hacer nada para evitar el golpe

El resplandor de luz brillo cegando a los Gremory por un instante y en cuando Kiba y Koneko recuperaron la visibilidad se sorprendieron al ver como lo que quedaba de la cruz había sido demolida así como el vitral de fondo de la iglesia que ahora eran meros escombros sobre el cuerpo inerte, pero vivo del sacerdote exiliado

-eso es por Asia, me siento mejor ¡al extremo!-dijo son una sonrisa el chico

-Asombroso…Tsuna-kun ¿ascendiste a torre para darle el golpe?-pregunto totalmente en shock el bishonen acercándose a su compañero

-no…fue a Knight para conseguir velocidad-contesto el Sekiryutei mientras sus ojos volvían a ser morados y las tonfas regresaban a sus manos

-¿pero y ese golpe…?-pregunto ahora totalmente descolocado Yuuto, al igual que Koneko que no hablaba pero su expresión era igual de desconcertada

-fue la técnica de un amigo mío…andando-contesto con seriedad mientras pateaba el atril donde se oficiaba la misa para dejar al descubierto las escaleras subterráneas dejando a sus compañeros preguntándose qué carajos era el Vongola

Llegaron hasta una Gran puerta de hierro y roble gruesa

-El olor de esa chica esta tras la puerta-puntualizo Koneko

Justo en el momento en que iban a abrir la puerta, misteriosamente esta empezó a abrirse sola.

Al otro lado había un mini ejercito de curas, armados con pistolas, lanzas y espadas de luz sagrada

-Esto tiene que ser una broma. Toda la catedral vacía ¿y en un único cuarto tienen un ejército? ¿No sería mejor repartir las cosas?-Se quejó Tsuna señalando lo que él creía obvio

-Bienvenidos, Diablos-El Ángel Caído, Reynalle, habló ignorando el comentario del castaño desde el fondo de la sala.

A su lado estaba la chica que buscaban, atada a una cruz

-ASIA-Gritó Tsuna

La monja, que parecía estar inconsciente, oyó la voz del chico y abrió los ojos, despertando y mirándole.

-¿Tsuna-san?-pregunto como si creyera estar en un sueño

-ASIA. VENGO A SALVARTE-le aviso el Decimo mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos como la llama de la Tormenta y las tonfas desaparecían

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de la rubia.

-Es una emotiva reunión, pero ya es demasiado tarde. El ritual está a punto de terminar-les interrumpió la ángel caído

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Tsuna preocupado

De repente, el cuerpo de Asia comenzó a brillar

-Aaaaaah, nooooooo!-Asia gritó muy dolorosamente

-ASIA-volvió a gritar el chico

Trató de alcanzarla, pero los sacerdotes los rodearon

-No voy a dejar que interfieras-le dijo uno

-¡Voy a destruirte, diablo!-le grito otro

-FUERA, BOLA DE DESGRACIADOS-exclamo tocando una caja roja y su cinturón con 7 cajas de diferentes colores era remplazado por uno de 16 cajas mientras un artefacto de estilo gótico el cubría el brazo izquierdo, tocaba una caja roja con su anillo que brillaba en morado y sacaba un proyectil que metió en al parte trasera del aparato-¡Nuvola di Tempesta!-Un disparo rojo salió de la boca del cráneo que estaba en la muñeca del joven como un cañonazo directo hacia los curas

-¡Son demasiados Tsuna-kun! ¡Un disparo no ayudara!-exclamo en shock Yuuto por la nueva habilidad mostrada por el chico, que se duplico al ver como el ojo izquierdo de Tsuna era rojo mientras el derecho era morado

-Zoushoku…Propagazzione-dijo como respuesta el Juudaime Vongola Boss y el disparo rojo se cubrió de morado mientras se ramificaba en proyectiles más pequeños que terminaron con más de la mitad del salón dejándole el camino libre al joven

BANG!

Fue un gran sonido

Fue Koneko, golpeando lejos a uno de los sacerdotes

-Por favor, no me toques-pidió seriamente

Kiba también sacó su espada de la oscuridad

-Parece que voy a tener que ir a toda velocidad desde el principio. Odio a los sacerdotes. Si hay muchos, entonces no voy a retenerme en devorar vuestra luz-dijo mientras sus ojos se helaron y se sentía el frio de su corazón. La oscuridad estaba mostrando una intención de matar muy negra. Esta sería una guerra sin cuartel

-NOOOO...

Al mismo tiempo, una gran luz salió de cuerpo de Asia. Reynalle la cogió con la mano

-¡Eso es! ¡Este es el poder que yo anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo! Sacred Gear! ¡Con esto, voy a ser amada!

Con una expresión de éxtasis, Reynalle abrazó la luz. Entonces la luz brillante envolvió el ambiente del ritual. Cuando la luz se detuvo, había un ángel caído con luz de color verde saliendo de su cuerpo.

-Fufufu ¡Ahahahahaha! ¡Por fin lo tengo! ¡El poder supremo! ¡Con esto...! ¡Con esto puedo convertirme en un Ángel Caído supremo! ¡Con esto puedo vengarme de todos los que estaban mirando hacia abajo en mí!-Dijo la Ángel Caído dando una gran carcajada.

Tsuna no le prestó atención y se fue directo a Asia, Kiba y Koneko le apoyaban golpeando a todos los monjes y curas que intentaban atacarlo. La espada de Kiba se comía la luz y Koneko golpeaba a los sacerdotes con un solo golpe a toda potencia. La combinación de los dos fue notable, y era evidente que no era el tipo de combinación posible con unos días de práctica

-Gracias-Les susurro el chico con los dos ojos en rojo y el artefacto en su muñeca

Asia, que se separó de la cruz, estaba casi sin vida. El Décimo desató las cuerdas en sus manos y piernas, y la sostuvo en brazos

-Tsu...na...san...-murmuro lentamente la ojiverde

-Asia, he venido a llevarte de regreso-le dijo mientras le sonreía intentado confortarla

-Si...-cuando respondió, su voz era muy pequeña y no sonaba muy animada.

-"¡Hey! ¡Hey! Todavía debe estar bien, ¿verdad? Ella no irá a..."-pensó empezando a aterrarse el joven

-Es inútil-resonó la voz de Reynalle hizo una mueca al tiempo que el Sawada dejaba sus pensamientos-Los usuarios cuyos Sacred Gear se saca fuera de su cuerpo van a morir. Esa chica va a morir-le informo causan shock en el Sekiryutei

-ENTONCES DEVUELVELE SU SACRED GEAR-grito el ojirojo mirando a la mujer con alas con fiereza

-No hay manera de que se lo devuelva. Incluso mentí a mis superiores para poner mis manos en esto. Voy a mataros a todos para borrar todas las evidencias-le aviso con voz superior la chica que miró a Tsuna, siendo que este temblaba de rabia-Fufufu, fue bastante divertido. Esa cita…era tu primera vez ¿no?

-si…esperaba que mi primera cita fuera con alguien importante para mí-contesto apretando a Asia contra su pecho mientas su cabello le cubría los ojos

-Sí, me di cuenta de eso, planeabas rechazarme cuando te fui a pedir la cita, así que tuve que obligarte a aceptar, recuperaste tus recuerdos cuando decidí matarte ¿no? Pero todo fue muy lindo. Es divertido jugar con los chicos que no tienen experiencia con las chicas. Fufufu. Sí, cuidaste bien de mí. Cuando yo estaba en problemas te las arreglabas para tomar cuidado de ello de inmediato y te asegurabas de que no me lastimara. Pero ¿sabías que hice todo eso a propósito? Debido a que era divertido ver tu cara cuando estabas confundido. ¡Fue un día muy real! Gracias a él, yo estaba muy aburrida. Para terminar, opte por matarte al amanecer. Hermoso, ¿no? ¿Qué te parece, Tsuna-kun?-pregunto simulando la voz de Yuuma

-REYNALLE-rugió el chico con los ojos rojos mientras le apuntaba con la copia del Flame Arrow de Gokudera, furioso por ver como Asia moría y el cómo esa ángel caído le había engañado para robarse su primera cita que había reservado para Kyoko o Haru

-¡Ahahaha! ¡No quiero que un mocoso podrido como tú me llame por mi nombre!-le dijo con una mescla de diversión y desprecio en su voz

-¡Tsuna-kun! ¡Nuestra formación está en desventaja mientras estamos protegiendo a esa chica! ¡Así que ve arriba! ¡Vamos a hacer el camino para ti! ¡Ahora, date prisa!-le grito Kiba

POOOOOM

Reynalle estaba haciendo una mueca de desprecio horrible, hasta que su cara se deformó por la fuerza del cañonazo de llamas de Tormenta que el Décimo le propinó, quemando parte de su cara y pecho con sus llamas y rompiéndole huesos después de mandarla a volar de forma ascendente, rompiendo el techo y mandándola hacia arriba

-No se molesten, solo desháganse de esos estorbos a su ritmo-Dijo Tsuna de manera seria pese a sus ojos rojos-Yo me encargo de la zorra…-aviso mientras la plataforma voladora aparecía bajo sus pies y se llevaba a Asia cargándola al estilo nupcial

-TSUNA, ACABA CON ELLA-Animó Kiba desde abajo viéndolo subir

-Destrózala, Sempai-Animó Koneko, con una leve emoción en su voz.

-Lo haré…-fue la respuesta de Tsuna

(Ya arriba)

-¡Espera un poco! ¡Serás libre pronto, Asia! ¡Podrás estar conmigo de ahora en adelante!- Le dijo el chico a la chica dejándola sobre una banca

Asia no estaba bien. Estaba cada vez más blanca y azulada. Entonces, tomó su mano. Tsuna no podía sentir ninguna fuerza o calor de su mano

-Yo estaba feliz... de tener un amigo...aunque fuese por un corto tiempo...-empezó a murmurar, ella estaba sonriendo a pesar de que estaba sufriendo mucho-Si renaciera...¿te convertirías en mi amigo una vez más?-le pregunto

-¿Qué quieres decir...? ¡No digas eso! ¡Vamos a ir a un lugar para divertirnos! ¡Vamos a ir al karaoke! ¡Al salón de juegos! ¡También vamos a jugar a los bolos! ¡También en otros lugares!-le contesto el mafioso derramando lagrimas sin parar…se suponía que debía estar hablando con ella con una sonrisa, pero no podía dejar de llorar

Esa chica se estaba muriendo. Ella iba a morir. Aun así, quería negarlo

-¡Somos amigos! ¡Siempre! ¡Oh sí! ¡Voy a presentarte a todos mis amigos de la escuela, le encantaras a Akeno…y a Koneko! ¡Te presentare a mis demás amigos, Kyoko y Haru serán tus amigas sin dudarlo!…¡también Chrome! ¡Conocerás a la pequeña I-pin! ¡Sin duda te haré hacer más amigos…!-casi le grito sin dejar de llorar

-Si yo naciera en este país...y fuese a la misma escuela que tu...-siguió hablando la rubia como si no le escuchase

-¡Vamos! ¡Ven a nuestra escuela!-le suplico el castaño limpiándose un poco las lagrimas

Asia le acaricio la mejilla con su mano fría

-Puedes incluso llorar por alguien como yo...ahora...puedo...-murmuro ya sin vida la chica

Su mano, que acaricia las mejillas de Tsuna bajó lentamente

-Gracias...

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras

Murió sonriendo.

Las lágrimas no cesaban.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta chica tiene que morir? Ella era una buena chica. Ella era una chica amable que curaría a cualquier herido

¿Por qué le dolía aún más que lo de Uni?

Porque Uni era un Arcobaleno, y se había sacrificado para hacer que los demás Arcobaleno renacieran

Pero esa chica, solo buscaba llevar una vida normal, hacer amigos, tener experiencias normales de una vida normal

¿Entonces por qué?

-¡Oye, Dios! ¿Estas ahí, Dios? Diablos y ángeles existen, por lo que existes, ¿no Dios? Estabas mirando, ¿verdad? ¡Oye por favor! ¡Dios! DIOOOS...

A pesar de que gritó hacia el cielo, no había nadie que respondiera.

-¿Ocurrió esto porque me convertí en un demonio? ¿La abandonaste porque yo era su amigo?-le pregunto al cielo sin dejar de llorar

-¿Eh? ¿El Diablo está arrepentido en un lugar como este? ¿Ese golpe dolió, sabes? No sé qué era eso pero sin duda Azazel-sama me querrá aún más si se lo llevo…-dijo Reynalle que se había levantado y casi curado.

Una luz verde curaba las heridas que Tsuna le hizo

-Mira. Maravilloso, ¿no lo es? Puedo curar cualquier tipo de herida. Para nosotros, los ángeles caídos, que han perdido la protección de Dios, el Sacred Gear de esa chica es un regalo especial. Un ángel caído que puede curar a los ángeles caídos. Mi estado se levantará. Podría ser de ayuda para los dos. ¡Para el gran Azazel y Shemhaza! ¡No hay nada más maravilloso que esto! Aaaah, Azazel-sama...mi poder es todo para ti...-dijo casi en éxtasis

-no me importa-Gruñó Tsuna levantándose mirando con ira a Reynalle-No me importa. Ángeles Caídos, Dios o Diablos...Esas cosas no tenían nada que ver con esta chica

-No, lo hizo. Ella era un ser humano elegido que poseía un Sacred Gear-contesto con burla la mujer de pelo negro

-Aun así, ella habría podido vivir tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación y muchos amigos -debatió el chico mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de color a Naranja

-Ella no podía. Los que tienen Sacred Gear irregulares quedan fuera del mundo y de los grupos. Debido a que tienen una capacidad de gran alcance. Debido a que tienen un poder diferente a otros. Sabes que los humanos odian esas cosas, ¿no? A pesar de que es un poder maravilloso como este-le "explicó" como si tratara con un idiota la Datenshi

-Entonces habría protegido a Asia, ya que era su amigo-murmuro mientras su cabello de nuevo le cubría los ojos

-Ahahaha! ¡Es imposible! Esa chica está muerta, ¿sabes? No es la cuestión si la protegieras o no. ¡No podías protegerla! ¡Realmente eres un chico raro!-se burló de él la mujer

-Lo sé. Es por eso que no puedo perdonarte...-le dijo mirándola a los ojos que ahora cambiaban repetidamente alternándose entre todos los colores del arcoíris dando un espectáculo raro.

Entonces las palabras de Rias llegaron a su mente.

"Deseo. El poder de un Sacred Gear trabaja por el deseo del usuario. También determina el poder"

-Devuélvemela

"Incluso si usted es un demonio, su voluntad de deseo no se ha perdido. Cuanto más fuerte sea tu deseo, más responderá el SG"

-DEVUELVEME A ASIAAAAAAAA…

La catedral tembló por el grito de Tsuna mientras su cuerpo estalló en una llamarada de puro fuego creando una llama de por lo menos dos metros de alto con uno y medio de diámetro con el chico en el centro que le dejaba ver perfectamente. Su brazo izquierdo brilló en luz roja, mostrando su Sacred Gear. El Boosted Gear. Con él, su brazo no era para nada humano. Desde su codo hasta su dedo, todo su brazo parecía el de un dragón de escamas metálicas rojas oscuras con una gema verde en el dorso y vetas doradas

[¡DRAGON BOOSTER!]

La joya en el guante emitía un brillo luminoso. Al mismo tiempo, la energía fluyó en su cuerpo. Desde el brazo izquierdo al resto

-Voy a explicar esto de forma que incluso tú puedas entender…Se trata de una diferencia de poder simple. Yo tengo una potencia de 1000. Tienes no una potencia de 1 como creí, sino ¿qué? ¿400? No puedes reducir la brecha entre nosotros. Incluso con la capacidad del Sacred Gear, el poder duplicado es sólo 800. No hay más remedio. ¿Cómo se puede ganar contra mí? Ahahahahaha! no te des aires, no importan tus trucos baratos, no tienes oportunidad contra mí-aseguro la mujer emprendiendo el vuelo aun dentro de la estructura

[¡BOOST!]

Las llamas que lo rodeaban se dispersaron de golpe, tenía la cabeza gacha haciendo que su fleco le cubriera los ojos mientras el anillo que seguía en su meñique izquierdo de dragón, al igual que los demás anillos excepto el de Lanchia, tenía una llama de color índigo saliendo de ella, bastante visible y muy alta

-¿Qué….que sucede…te has rendido al saber que no tienes oportunidad contra mí?-pregunto ya sin estar muy segura la ángel caído preparando una lanza de luz en su mano al tener un presentimiento muy raro en ella

-kufufufufufu…-rio de manera escalofriante el Décimo mientras comenzaba a avanzar lentamente hacia al ángel caído que tuvo un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral al escuchar esa voz-¿es así pequeña alada?-dio un paso más y levanto la mirada que ahora era seria y cruel en color Índigo-¿piensas que no puedo con una imitación de un pájaro?-se burló con una voz maliciosa

Tras la burla la ángel caído lanzo bastante alterada la lanza de luz que nunca llego a tocar al chico ya que del suelo varios geiseres de lava brotaron en plena erupción con columnas de roca fundida que alcanzaban el techo creando un calor infernal en la sala y quemándole una ala a la chica al estar cerca de una erupción

-¿Qué es esto?...-pregunto comenzando a aterrarse la mujer, en especial cuando enredaderas con flores de loto salieron de la nada y la atraparon al estilo bondage comenzando a asfixiarla obligándola a caer justo frente a las ruinas de la cruz

-….kufufufu…te atreviste a dañar a mi preciada Asia…-le dijo el décimo mientras seguía caminando hacia el datenshi que intentaba por todos los medios liberarse de la enredadera terminando de rodillas y sudando frio al ver como el espacio de la iglesia comenzaba a curvarse creando un cilindro de la realidad alrededor del chico que caminaba hacia ella mientras las columnas de lava seguían formando una telaraña por todo el lugar-y eso es algo que no puedo pasar por alto…-le dijo en cuando llegó a pararse frente a ella y en su mano derecha aparecía el Flame Arrow

-¡¿Qué…Que eres?!-exclamo empezando a quedar inconsciente por la falta de aire-se supone que solo eres un demonio con un Twice Critical ordinario con varios trucos baratos…

-kufufu…¿así que ni siquiera lo sabes? Bien pequeña alada…te lo diré-accedió el chico que tenía una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios mientras su mirada era totalmente como la de su guardián de la niebla-mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, el guardián del cielo…-empezó con su presentación mientras a Reynalle se le deformaba la cara del terror-soy el Vongola Decimo…y el poseedor del Booster Gear…

[BOOST]

Le apunto con el Flame Arrow justo en la cara.

-es hora de decir adiós…kufufufu

(En el bosque del jardín trasero de la iglesia)

-Muy lista, muchacha demonio-Se burló una chica del grupo de los Ángeles Caídos-Que tú y tu Reina colocarais una barrera para que no huyamos. Es una pena...

-Sí, ahora estáis atrapadas con nosotros-Dijo el ángel caído que según Rias, que era quien luchaba contra los aliados de Reynalle, identificó como el ángel que peleo contra Tsuna, Donasiege.

Rias solo sonrió burlona, al igual que Akeno, que emitía una leve aura eléctrica.

-Fufufuf...¿No se están equivocando?-Se rió Akeno como una dominatriz apunto de torturar a su víctima

-Después de todo en realidad vosotros estáis atrapados con nosotras-Terminó Rias con unas sonrisa confiada

GROOOOOOOOOO...

Un rugido resonaba por el aire, que parecía sonar cada vez más fuerte, haciendo temblar el ambiente

-Que rayos ese ese sonido. Es como un rugido-Dijo uno de los ángeles

FWOOOOSH

Una columna, un chorro o torrente cilíndrico enorme de color rojo con bordes verdes centellantes, casi como relámpagos apareció desde la iglesia, aparentemente había destruido toda la parte trasera de ella y arrasado con los árboles y la barrera llevándose a Donassiege, dejándolo al borde de la muerte a varios kilómetros lejos del lugar

-¿QUE RAYOS HA SIDO ESO?-Exclamaron los ángeles restantes

-Vaya hombre, cuantos boost ha acumulado Tsuna...-Murmuró la peliroja-En fin, seria amable deciros esto antes de mataros. Tsunayoshi, el amigo de la chica que secuestrasteis, es el nuevo Sekiryutei. Su jefa lo ha enfurecido y despertado además de que tiene muchas habilidades que ni yo misma conozco

Claro, Rias creía que debía de llevar unos 20 o 25 boost encima. Ella no sabía que era el todo poderoso Vongola Decimo cabreado en modo guardián de la niebla con solo dos boost encima; Eso no impidió que antes de morir, los ángeles maldijeran su suerte, antes de ser destruidos por relámpagos mágicos y un aura roja y negra corrosiva de antimateria

(En la iglesia…momentos antes)

¿El Vongola Decimo? ¿Vongola? ¿La única familia de humanos capaces de lidiar con demonios? Las leyendas decían que el fundador Giotto en etapa adulta fue capaz de pelar contra los cuatro Maous sin ningún problema mientras que sus 7 guardianes eran capaces de acabar con los ejércitos personales de 15 piezas de cada Rey demonio, dando un total de 60, ellos solos y encima el guardián del cielo, ósea, el jefe…el más poderoso de todos…

Ellos ocupaban la cuidad de Namimori que fue a donde decidió vivir sus días el Vongola Primo, y ese lugar estaba prohibido para cualquiera de las tres facciones, sobre riesgo de desaparecer a manos de los Vongola

¿Y ESE CHICO ERA EL DECIMO?

Entendió que fue un gran error el cabrearle, los rumores decían que el Décimo era alguien bastante humilde y hasta cierto punto tonto, pero cuando entraba en batalla se transformaba…justo como ese chico frente a ella…

No pudo seguir pensando, el dolor abrazador del disparo borro cualquier atisbo de pensamiento en su cabeza

(Con Kiba y Koneko)

Kiba y Koneko, que se encargaron ya de los guardias, subían preocupados corriendo las escaleras. No habían escuchado nada ni sentido ninguna sacudida producida en batalla. ¿Que estaba haciendo Tsuna

-Bien, Koneko-chan, ya llegamos-Dijo Kiba colocando las manos en la trampilla para subir a la iglesia-Vamos a ayudar a Tsuna-kun. Arriba, Koneko-chan.

Entonces abrió la puerta y subió asomándose a la vez que Koneko.

-FULMINARE DI TEMPESTA

Justo en ese grito vieron una columna horizontal de energía roja y verde acercarse

-OH, MIERDA. ABAJO, KONEKO-CHAN-Gritó Kiba, hundiéndose en la trampilla con Koneko de nuevo

(Afuera con Akeno y Rias)

-Eso no fue difícil. No fue divertido-Se quejó Akeno-Apenas duraron sufriendo

-que se le hará, Tsuna parece que se divierte-Señaló Rias en dirección al gran hoyo en la pared trasera de la iglesia-aunque a juzgar por lo sucedido, dudo que te deje algo…-le aviso mientras se acercaban y entraban por el gran hueco de la pared solo para encontrarse a Tsuna de rodillas llorando frente al altar-Parece que no todo fue bien-Se preocupó Rias al ver las lágrimas de su siervo

-Asia...-Sollozó este sin levantar la mirada

Ella no volvería a sonreír

-Asia...-Musitó de nuevo el chico

Tap.

Algo le palmeó el hombro posándose en él. Al mirar, resulto ser Kiba, que puso la mano en su hombro confortándole

-Lo hiciste bien, Tsuna-kun. No te tortures, pocos podrían lograr esto-le conforto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-No...Soy débil…siempre lo he sido…es la segunda vez que pierdo a alguien por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarla a tiempo…-contesto volviendo a mirar al suelo

-De...bil...cogh…No me jodas...-Musitó la Ángel caído que estaba con todo el cuerpo mallugado, con cortes y quemaduras por todos lados pero viva por la magia de Asia-El Sekiryutei...esas habilidades...el ser el…-no pudo acabar ya que perdió la conciencia haciendo que Kiba y Koneko abrieran los ojos en Shock ¿había dicho Sekiryutei?

-TSUNA-Gritó Rias, haciendo notar su presencia

-Rias

-Veo que ganaste-Felicitó ella sonriendo-Justo lo que esperaba de mi siervo.

Dio unos golpecitos en la nariz del chico, que sonrió algo más aliviado…se puso de pie y quiso desaparecer su Sacred Gear

Y algo raro paso.

En efecto, si desapareció, pero cuando recupero su mano "normal" algo era diferente.

Uno de sus anillos no estaba.

El anillo de Lanchia que Kyoko y Haru habían restaurado ya no estaba, en su lugar, un anillo con forma de Dragón occidental que rodeaba su dedo se dejaba ver (como el anillo de la película "el aprendiz de brujo") perfectamente detallado y con los ojos en un verde esmeralda muy parecido a la piedra que tenía el SG

Pero al parecer nadie además de Tsuna reparo en eso, por lo que decidió no preguntar, ya hablaría con Draig mas tarde.

-Ara ara…La iglesia está en ruinas. ¿Está bien, Buchou?-Preguntó Akeno con una cara de preocupación mirando el lugar arrasado tras aparecer junto a Rias

-¿Hay algún problema?-Le preguntó el Vongola a su jefa

-Las Iglesias de Dios pertenecen a su religión y similares, pero hay casos como éste, donde es utilizado por los ángeles caídos. Entonces, si nosotros los Diablos dañamos la iglesia, habrá momentos en los que seremos blancos de asesinos. Por venganza y el odio. Pero no va a suceder esta vez-explico con calma la pelirroja

-¿Por qué es eso?-quiso saber Tsuna no muy seguro

-Esta iglesia fue originalmente una abandonada. Así que un cierto grupo de ángeles caídos habían venido a usarlo para su propia codicia. Nosotros solo tuvimos una pelea en un lugar como ese. Así que no pusimos un pie en territorio del enemigo real con el que tenemos guerra. Así que es sólo una pequeña pelea entre un demonio y un ángel caído. Eso pasa en todas partes, todos los años. Eso es lo que pasó-termino su explicación la ojiazul viendo a Tsuna asentir al comprenderlo-Vamos a despertarla. Akeno-pidió a su Reina señalando al enemigo

-Sí-contesto la nombrada antes de levantar la mano hacia arriba. Entonces el agua apareció en el aire y la dejó caer en Reynalle

SPLASH

-¡Cough!-tosió Reynalle después de ser salpicado por el agua. El Ángel Caído se despertó y abrió los ojos. Rias bajó la vista hacia ella.

-¿Cómo te va, Ángel Caído, Reynalle?-saludo friamente

-¿Tú eres la hija de la Casa Gremory…?-pregunto con temor al saberse indefensa contra las personas frente a ella

-Hola, mi nombre es Rias Gremory. Soy el próximo heredero de la Casa Gremory. Será por poco tiempo, pero quisiera tener tu amistad-le dijo falsamente

Entonces ella se burló

-Crees que me tienes, pero estas demasiado mal. Este plan se ha mantenido oculto desde los de arriba, pero hay otros Ángeles Caídos conmigo. Si me pongo en peligro...-intento ella chulearse

-No van a venir a ayudar-Rias lo dijo claramente-Eso es porque ya he eliminado a los tres de los Ángeles Caídos, Calawana, Donnasiege y Mitelt

-¡Mentirosa!-Reynalle rechazó lo que Rias dijo, pero ella mostró tres plumas negras.

-Estas son las plumas de los tres. Puedes distinguirlas ya que eres del mismo tipo que ellos, ¿verdad?-dijo viendo como la datenshi perdía la esperanza después de ver las plumas. Parece que lo que decía era cierto.

-Yo sabía que había unos cuantos ángeles caídos tramando algo en esta ciudad, después de reunirme con el Ángel Caído que peleo contra Tsuna, Donnasiege. Pero lo ignoré porque pensé que se trataba de un plan que implicó todo un grupo de ángeles caídos. Ni siquiera yo soy tan tonta como para asumir a todos los ángeles caídos. Luego me enteré de que los ángeles caídos se movían alrededor en secreto, así que fui a hablar con ellos, teniendo Akeno conmigo. Cuando los conocí en persona, exclamaron que se trataba de tu propio plan. Al ayudarte, dijeron, iban a conseguir un ascenso a una categoría superior. Los seres inferiores soléis usar ese mismo argumento-le explicó con aburrimiento y sonrió.

Reynalle se mordía los dientes con frustración. Lo que más odiaba alguien como ella, que tenía complejo de superioridad, era ser llamada inferior. Y más tras ser vencida por un diablo de clase baja aun si era el Décimo Vongola

-"Así que la "cosa" que Rias tenía que cuidar era eso. Ella acabó con los otros ángeles caídos restantes...sin saberlo, he dicho cosas malas sobre ella…Ahora me siento peor"-Pensó el peón un poco deprimido

-Ser golpeado por un solo tiro sin ni siquiera dejar un rastro. La princesa del duque que tiene el poder de "destrucción". Buchou es un poderoso demonio que se llama un genio en el grupo de diablos jóvenes-comentó Kiba sonriente

-Uno de sus apodos es "Princesa de la Ruina de pelo Carmesí", ¿sabes? Eso es a quien enfrentan-comento Akeno divertida como siempre

-Como sospeché, Tsuna, eres el dragón rojo-le dijo mirando al joven la Gremory

-El "Boosted Gear". Uno de los "Longinus". Lo sé, Draig me lo dijo-contesto el joven Sawada un poco contrariado

-¿Ya puedes hablar con él? Eres genial, Tsuna-Rias se le acercó. Su pelo carmesí olía bien.

PAT PAT.

Y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza

-Pero es interesante, justo como se espera de mi Siervo. Fufufu, yo te voy a echar a perder aún más-Dijo Rias, mientras le sonrió. Era una sonrisa agradable, pero parecía un poco preocupante...

-Rias...-Comenzó el chico-perdón...Buchou...

-¿Si?-Rias estaba sonriendo, pero el Vongola se sintió mal por lo que inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo

-Lo siento. Cuando te dije que iba a salvar a Asia y dije esas cosas porque no la ayudarías Asia...Pero estabas en ello...y yo...-se disculpó mientras sollozaba, recordando también el resultado-Buchou...Yo...no...Protegí a Asia...

-No tienes que llorar. Nadie te culparía al verte ahora-le conforto la chica

-Pero...yo...-intento debatir el joven

Rias secó las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Está bien. Déjamelo a mí. Entonces vamos a terminar este negocio-le aviso mientras sus ojos de agudizaron y parecían despiadados. Se acercó a Reynalle que se asustó.

-Voy a tener que desaparecerte-Era un tono frío lleno de intención de supuesto, voy a recuperar ese Sacred Gear

-¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? Este poder de curación es para Azazel-sama y Shemhaza-sama...-intento huir la chica, sin ninguna oportunidad ni resultado

-Vivir tu vida por amor es hermoso. Pero estas demasiado contaminada con suciedad. No tienes la elegancia. Y yo no lo permitiré-le dijo la pelirroja, y entonces apuntó su mano hacia Reynalle. Parecia que la iba a matar de un solo golpe

-¡Tsuna-kun! ¡Por favor, sálvame!-grito pero su voz era la de Yuuma, cuando salió con el

-No trates de coquetear con mi lindo Siervo. Muere.-sentencio la Gremory

BANG!

La bola mágica disparada por Rias no dejó nada del Ángel Caído. Lo único que quedaba era el sentimiento misterioso que tenía y las plumas negras que flotan alrededor de la iglesia.

Había una luz verde que flota en el santuario. Fue el Sacred Gear de Asia, liberado después de que Reynalle murió. La cálida luz brillaba en la mano de Rias.

-Ahora, vamos a darle esto a Asia Argento-san.

-Pero...Asia ya está…-volvió a soltar algunas lágrimas, pero Rias no le hizo caso y avanzo hacia el cuerpo inerte de la monja que descansaba en una banca de la iglesia

-Buchou, todo el mundo, gracias por luchar por mí y Asia. Pero aun así, aún con toda la ayuda, Asia está...-empezó a decir el joven

-Tsuna ¿qué crees que es esto?-le interrumpió Rais mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, era de color rojo...en realidad era una pieza de ajedrez que tenía el mismo color que el pelo de Rias

-este es un "Alfil", una pieza de ajedrez. Un demonio de clase alta al llegar a cierta edad recibe un set de 15 piezas de ajedrez en total, compuesto por 8 "peones" 2 "Caballeros" 2 "Alfiles" 2"Torres" y 1"Reina". Igual que en un juego de ajedrez real. Yo ya tengo uno de mis "Alfiles", y todavía tengo otro por usar-explico el "Rey" de esa agrupación

Luego se dirigió hacia Asia mientras sostenía la pieza de ajedrez roja en la mano, y colocó el "Alfil" rojo en el pecho de Asia

-El papel del obispo es apoyar a los demás miembros del grupo. El poder curativo de esta chica podría ser útil como un obispo. Nunca sucedió antes, pero voy a reencarnar a esta chica como un diablo-le explico/aviso la pelirroja al castaño

Un flujo carmesí de poder mágico rodeado de cuerpo de Rias, mientras el Décimo sentía crecer su esperanza.

-Pido a mi nombre: Rias Gremory. A usted, Asia Argento. Que resucite de nuevo a esta tierra como mi siervo, y renazcas como un diablo. Tú, mi "Obispo", con una nueva vida, álzate

La pieza de ajedrez rojo brillaba y entró en el cuerpo de Asia. Al mismo tiempo, el Sacred Gear de Asia volvió a entrar en su cuerpo. Rias detuvo su magia después de confirmar que la pieza de ajedrez y el Sacred Gear estaban en el interior del cuerpo de Asia. Entonces, suspiró. Después de un rato, Asia abrió los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Yo te resucité porque quería que tu poder que incluso puede curar a un demonio. Fufufu, Tsuna, a partir de ahora, deberás protegerla. Ya que vas a ser su diablo Sempai-le explico y le ordeno al chico

Asia levantó la parte superior del cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Tsuna

-¿Tsuna-san?-pregunto al aire aun sin creer lo que pasaba

El simplemente, alegre y aliviado, abrazó a Asia que hizo una mirada de perplejidad

-Vamos a casa, Asia-le dijo al oído apretando más su abrazo haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara


End file.
